Aimer en silence
by minichoukette
Summary: Le silence à toujours été son plus proche compagnon et ce, depuis sa naissance. Cela ne l'avait jamais ennuyée. Elle avait apprit à s'accommoder de sa situation et au fond, elle n'avait jamais éprouvée le besoin de parler... jusqu'à sa rencontre avec Jack Sparrow. TRADUCTION
1. Chapter 1

Une paire d'yeux verts regardaient avec avidité la charrette de fruits face à eux. Le soleil commençait à décliner à l'horizon et les derniers rayons se reflétaient dans les profondeurs de l'océan, tandis que les marchands rangeaient leurs étalages pour la nuit.

La petite fille fit quelques pas en avant, alors que le commerçant disparaissait un instant. Juste le temps pour lui de ranger une partie de sa marchandise dans l'arrière-boutique. Les boucles sombres de la petite rebondirent sur ses épaules quand elle se précipita vers la belle pomme verte qui — par sa seule présence dans la charrette à moitié vide — semblait vouloir la taquiner.

À l'instant où elle n'était plus qu'à quelques pas du mets tant désiré, elle heurta une femme qui la réprimanda d'une voix aiguë :

\- Eh ! Regarde où tu vas petite sotte !

Son souffle s'accéléra et son regard oscilla entre l'entrée de la boutique et la pomme, avant de la saisir d'une main tremblante. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de joie et elle porta le fruit à son nez pour en respirer l'odeur alléchante.

\- Hey ! s'écria une voix rugueuse.

La petite fille sursauta et son regard rencontra celui du commerçant qui la pointait d'un doigt accusateur :

\- Repose ça à sa place et fiche le camp tout de suite !

La frêle enfant soutint un instant le regard de l'homme avant de faire quelques pas en arrière. Puis, sans même songer à lui obéir, elle se détourna et courut en direction des docks.

La voix de l'homme ainsi que ses pas lourds résonnaient derrière elle alors qu'elle fuyait, portée par la force du désespoir et de son ventre tristement vide depuis si longtemps. Elle espérait pouvoir semer son assaillant au milieu des navires amarrés. Sur son chemin, elle bouscula des passants — pour la plupart, des pirates — sans prêter attention aux insultes qu'ils lui adressaient.

Soudain, elle fut forcée de mettre un terme à sa course lorsqu'elle arriva au bout du quai. Devant elle se dressait maintenant la mer dans toute son immensité et sa splendeur. Ses yeux balayèrent frénétiquement les environs à la recherche d'une cachette et elle poussa une exclamation de stupeur lorsqu'elle remarqua le navire à quelques pas d'elle.

Elle détailla l'imposant vaisseau avec fascination. Il était d'une beauté à couper le souffle. Jamais de sa vie elle n'avait vu un bateau aussi beau. Elle dut pourtant s'arracher à sa contemplation quand la voix de l'homme lui rappela qu'elle n'avait guère le temps de s'attarder. Elle se remit à courir et, sans même s'en rendre compte, ses pieds la menèrent jusqu'à la planche qui permettait d'accéder au navire qu'elle avait admiré quelques secondes plus tôt.

La voix de son assaillant lui parvint alors qu'elle venait de monter à bord.

\- Hey ! Arrête-toi !

L'endroit paraissait désert et elle se mit à la recherche d'une cachette, mais, avant qu'elle y parvienne, une porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître le bas d'une longue robe avec à ses côtés une paire de bottes.

N'ayant en tête que d'échapper à son poursuivant, la petite fille se faufila entre les jupons soyeux et les bottes. Ainsi dissimulée derrière les deux inconnus, elle retint son souffle alors que l'homme venait à son tour de mettre un pied sur le navire.

L'enfant releva la tête et rencontra le spectacle le plus singulier qu'elle ait vu : un homme au regard chocolat qui la dévisageait avec amusement avant qu'un sourire vienne lentement étirer ses lèvres.

Elle hoqueta de frayeur en songeant que l'homme pourrait la trahir en révélant sa présence, et ses doigts se contractèrent autour du fruit qu'elle maintenait toujours fermement contre sa poitrine.

C'était la première fois de sa vie qu'elle désirait si ardemment pouvoir parler.

\- Hey ! Mais qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? demanda la femme drapée dans sa robe en dévisageant la petite fille avec moins d'amusement que son compagnon.

\- Un petit voleur, sans le moindre doute chérie, répondit l'homme en adressant un clin d'œil à l'enfant.

\- Hey, Sparrow, tu n'aurais pas vu un môme dans le coin ? demanda le commerçant à bout de souffle.

\- Un môme ? J'ai pas pour habitude d'avoir des mômes sur mon navire, à moins que tu fasses référence à Marie ?

La femme à ses côtés hoqueta visiblement vexée de sa réponse.

\- Maintenant si vous voulez bien m'excuser tous les deux, j'ai bien d'autres choses à faire.

\- Quoi ?! Mais tu m'as promis toute la nuit ! s'indigna la femme avec colère.

L'homme leva les deux mains en signe de reddition :

\- Désolé ma colombe, mais tes tarifs sont au-dessus de mes moyens pour une nuit. Ce soir, je me contenterais de la compagnie du rhum.

Il repéra du coin de l'œil le jeune visiteur en train de se faufiler dans sa cabine et s'amusa de la discrétion de ce petit chenapan.

\- Très bien, donne-moi l'argent que tu me dois pour la soirée alors.

L'homme plongea une main dans la bourse accrochée à sa ceinture et en sortit plusieurs pièces d'argent.

\- Alors ? Tu n'as pas vu le gamin ? lui demanda une nouvelle fois le marchand irrité.

\- Oh, pour l'amour des sept mers ! ... Non ! ... Je n'ai pas vu ce gamin dont tu parles, l'ami ! lui répondit Sparrow alors qu'il déposait trois petites pièces dans la main que lui tendait la dénommée Marie.

Celle-ci se retourna prête à quitter le navire, précédé du marchand qui jurait dans sa barbe.

\- Attends ma jolie !

Sparrow attrapa le poignet de la femme et l'attira contre lui :

\- Est-ce que je n'ai pas le droit à un baiser d'adieu ?

\- J'imagine que tu le mérites, Jack, ronronna-t-elle alors qu'il se penchait jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse capturer ses lèvres qu'il embrassa avec avidité.

Devant ce spectacle, la petite fille, toujours cachée dans la cabine, enfouit son visage juvénile dans ses petites mains. Puis, le bruit de pas s'approchant de la porte la fit sursauter et elle alla se réfugier sous le bureau. Recroquevillée sur elle-même, elle contempla un instant la pomme qu'elle avait si farouchement protégée. N'osant faire un mouvement, elle entraperçut les bottes de l'homme qui s'approchaient dangereusement de sa cachette.

La porte de la cabine refermée, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'elle comprit que la seule issue était désormais bloquée.

\- Tu peux sortir de là, Trésor ! Je t'ai vu, dit l'homme dont elle pouvait percevoir le sourire, rien qu'à l'intonation de sa voix.

Lentement, elle s'extirpa de sa cachette et leva les yeux vers l'inconnu qui se dressait devant elle, les mains sur les hanches.

\- Bon, maintenant, commença-t-il en prenant le temps d'observer le corps maigrichon qui lui faisait face. J'aimerais savoir qui tu es et ce que tu fiches sur mon navire ?

Pour seule réponse, il n'eut qu'un regard effrayé de la part de l'enfant. Il croisa les bras sur son torse et s'adressa à elle d'une voix plus sévère :

\- Je t'ai posé une question et j'apprécierais beaucoup que tu y répondes, jeune fille ! Je viens de t'aider à te débarrasser de l'autre bougre, non ?

Elle acquiesça lentement de sa petite tête et ses boucles brunes vinrent lui chatouiller le nez.

\- Très bien, alors qui es-tu ? Et pourquoi as-tu volé cette pomme ?

L'enfant secoua la tête, visiblement paniquée, mais ne dit pas un mot ce qui commença à agacer le pirate :

\- Qu'est ce que c'est censé vouloir dire ?

Elle resta silencieuse.

\- Puisque tu as ruiné ma soirée... qui s'annonçait fort agréable, j'exige au moins de connaitre ton nom.

Il se pencha jusqu'à mettre un genou à terre pour se retrouver à la même hauteur que la petite fille. L'enfant cligna des yeux et chercha quelque chose du regard avant qu'elle ne rencontre les sombres iris de l'homme.

\- Je ne vais pas te faire de mal si c'est cela qui t'inquiète. Trésor, tu as devant toi le capitaine Jack Sparrow et tu es sur mon navire. Bien, maintenant que je t'ai dis mon nom, dis-moi le tien.

Il observa les traits de son visage. Elle ne devait pas avoir plus de huit ou neuf ans et son petit minois était couvert de traces sombres et de crasse. Ses cheveux étaient sales et emmêlés et elle avait un corps bien frêle malgré son jeune âge.

\- Le chat aurait-il avalé ta langue ?

Elle baissa la tête, ce qui attira l'attention du capitaine.

\- Hey, regarde-moi.

Il lui attrapa le menton pour la forcer à le regarder.

\- Est-ce que tu peux parler ?

Elle secoua la tête en signe de négation.

\- Oh.

C'est bien ma veine ça ! pensa-t-il. Pourquoi t'ennuies-tu avec cette gamine ? Tu n'as qu'à la virée de ton navire et l'on en parle plus !

Cette idée lui arracha une grimace.

\- Sais-tu écrire ?

En la voyant hocher lentement la tête, il se redressa et alla sortir d'un tiroir de son bureau du papier et une plume, puis il lui fit signe de s'approcher.

\- Je veux que tu m'écrives ton nom et où se trouve ta mère.

La petite s'approcha lentement et prit place sur la chaise en face du capitaine. Elle se saisit de la plume et rédigea la réponse d'une écriture fine et soignée :

 _Je m'appelle Felicity. Je n'ai pas de maman._

Jack fronça les sourcils et regarda la jeune fille avec suspicion.

\- Hmmm... Felicity, c'est un joli nom Trésor, fut tout ce qu'il trouva à lui dire.

À sa grande surprise, l'enfant se mit à rougir et détourna le regard.

\- Où habites-tu ?

 _Nulle part_ , écrivit-elle.

\- Voilà qui est intéressant, marmonna-t-il alors que son attention tombait sur la pomme qu'elle tenait toujours près d'elle.

\- Tu comptes manger ça ? Où tu l'as seulement volée pour la regarder ?

Felicity contempla le fruit avant de rédiger quelque chose :

 _Si je la mange, elle disparaitra._

En lisant sa réponse, la pitié s'immisça dans les tripes de Jack. Voir un enfant affamé ne lui faisait jamais plaisir, mais cette enfant avait quelque chose de différent. Peut-être était-ce ses yeux qui reflétaient à la fois l'innocence due à son jeune âge, mais aussi les difficultés qu'elle avait traversées jusqu'à présent.

\- Très bien, tu sais ce que l'on va faire ? Tu vas garder cette pomme pour demain. Vois-tu, sur mon navire, il y a un grand cuisinier et je suis sûr qu'il sera heureux de te faire goûter à sa cuisine. Tu es d'accord ?

Felicity étudia un instant le pirate, cherchant à deviner s'il était sincère où s'il se moquait d'elle. Ne trouvant aucune trace de malice dans son regard, elle hocha la tête et Jack se leva et tendit une main à l'enfant, qu'elle saisit avec une légère appréhension.

\- Viens avec moi à la cuisine Trésor, nous allons te trouver quelque chose à manger.

* * *

 **Voilà, juste une petite note pour vous préciser que ceci est une traduction du Fanfiction. Le titre original est Loving you in silence. Vous pouvez la trouver en VO sur le site « ». J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous aura plu.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Jack regardait Felicity manger avec une certaine fascination. Il était évident qu'elle était affamée, et pourtant elle se bornait à manger lentement, comme une vraie dame se devait de le faire. Il fronça les sourcils quand elle posa sa fourchette le temps d'essuyer le coin de sa bouche, avant de boire un peu de l'eau qu'on lui avait servie.

A côté de lui, Nelson, le cuisinier, fixala jeune enfant, étonné :

\- Vous êtes sûr qu'elle a faim Capitaine ? demanda-t-il.

\- Certain.

\- Elle mange bien lentement pour une personne qui a faim… et vous dites qu'elle vit dans la rue ?

Felicity s'arrêta de manger en réalisant qu'ils parlaient d'elle.

\- En effet… ça va Trésor, continue de manger. Nelson est juste curieux, la rassura Jack avec un sourire.

Felicity regarda les deux hommes durant quelques secondes avant de reprendre le court de son repas.

\- Est-elle simple d'esprit ? J'avais un frère comme ça…

\- Non, elle n'est pas folle, l'interrompit Jack agacé. Elle est simplement muette.

Felicity avait envie de disparaître sous terre. Elle n'aimait pas que l'on parle d'elle comme si sa différence était un handicap. Pour elle, les mots n'étaient pas importants. Elle s'était habituée au silence, et savait se faire comprendre quand la situation l'exigeait.

\- Muette ?

\- Elle n'est pas sourde pour autant, bougre d'idiot, siffla le pirate.

Visiblement mal à l'aise, Nelson préféra s'éclipser de la cuisine et Felicity se retrouva seule avec Jack.

\- Allons, mange Trésor, l'encouragea Jack tandis qu'il étendait ses jambes sur la table.

Felicity le regarda saisir une bouteille posée près de lui et en ôter le bouchon avant d'en boire une longue rasade.

Jack remarqua son regard insistant et lui sourit.

\- Tu en veux ? lui proposa-t-il. C'est du rhum. Le meilleur des Caraïbes Trésor !

Elle écarquilla les yeux, avant de secouer vigoureusement la tête en signe de refus.

\- Comme tu voudras.

Il haussa les épaules, puis prit une nouvelle gorgée de la boisson.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? demanda une voix bourrue qui fit sursauter Felicity.

Jack se tourna vers la porte d'entrée et agita sa main d'un geste dédaigneux.

\- Rien qui ne te regarde Hector.

\- Qu'est-ce que ce mioche fait ici ? Je croyais qu'on levait l'ancre ce soir ? demanda le dénommé Hector.

\- Tu pensais mal, nous partons demain, lui répondit Jack, las.

\- Et lui ?

\- Ce _lui_ , est un _elle_ en fait. Serais-tu devenu aveugle Barbossa ? répliqua Jack, poussé par une subite envie de protéger la petite fille.

\- Non, mais toi tu es devenu fou.

\- Ah, je l'ai toujours été l'ami. Allez, viens avec moi Trésor.

Il fit signe à Felicity de le suivre tandis qu'il se levait. Elle avala rapidement la dernière bouchée de ragoût et suivit docilement son sauveur. Barbossa dévisagea d'un œil dédaigneux son capitaine et l'enfant quitter la pièce.

La nuit était tombée à présent et Felicity, qui ne connaissait pas le vaisseau, manqua de trébucher sur la première marche qui les ramenait sur le pont. Une main puissante se referma autour de son bras pour la stabiliser.

\- Allez, viens. Tu peux dormir avec moi dans ma cabine pour cette nuit, lui proposa gentiment Jack.

Une part de lui se demandait pourquoi il tenait tant à l'aider. Après tout, n'avait-elle pas gâché sa soirée ? La dernière qu'il passerait sur la terre ferme avant Dieu seul sait combien de temps !

Il repoussa cette idée au fond de son esprit et la conduisit jusqu'à sa cabine. Une fois entrés, il lui désigna son lit d'un geste.

\- Vas-y, grimpe, lui dit-il en la poussant doucement vers la couchette.

Il fronça les sourcils en la voyant hésiter.

\- Quoi ?

Elle lui désigna sa robe, qui fut un temps bleue, mais tirait d'avantage sur le gris maintenant. Le tissu était constellé de tâches et de salissures en tout genre.

\- Ce n'est pas un souci Trésor, j'ai vu pire. Allez, vas-y.

Elle lui rendit son sourire, heureuse. Si Felicity avait eu un père, elle aurait aimé qu'il soit comme cet homme. Elle se dirigea vers la couchette mais sa hauteur lui donnait quelques difficultés à grimper. Deux mains se refermèrent autour de sa taille et la soulevèrent du sol pour la déposer sur le lit.

\- Et voilà !

Il recula et se dirigea vers son bureau. S'installant sur sa chaise, il attrapa à nouveau la bouteille de rhum qu'il avait ramené avec lui de la cuisine et posa une grande carte face à lui. Si dans un premier temps, Felicity resta attentive au moindre geste du pirate, la fatigue la rattrapa et ses paupières devinrent lourdes. Quelques instants plus tard, elle s'endormit profondément pour ce qui était sans doute sa première nuit dans un vrai lit depuis longtemps.

Une main secoua doucement Felicity, qui s'éveilla en sursaut.

\- Calme-toi Trésor, ce n'est que moi, murmura Jack en aidant la petite fille à se lever.

Elle cligna des yeux et essaya de retrouver ses repères. Son regard se posa sur le visage de Jack et elle se rappela enfin des événements de la veille.

\- Désolé de te réveiller, mais nous n'allons pas tarder à lever l'ancre, lui expliqua Jack mal à l'aise.

Elle l'observa perplexe.

\- Viens avec moi, je vais t'emmener chez une amie.

Elle descendit de la couchette, sa robe froissée retombant jusqu'à ses chevilles, et frotta ses yeux endormis de ses petits poings. Jack lui, alla récupérer son tricorne puis se retourna vers sa petite protégée, faisant voler ses dreadlocks autour de son visage bronzé.

\- Tu es prête ?

Elle secoua la tête.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? lui demanda Jack en fronçant les sourcils.

Felicity pointa le pot de chambre du doigt, posé dans un coin de la pièce et, suivant la direction qu'elle lui désignait, Jack comprit où elle voulait en venir :

\- Oh, bien sûr, fait ton affaire Trésor. Je jure de ne pas regarder.

Pour appuyer ses dires et lui laisser un peu d'intimité, il lui tourna le dos. Felicity rougit à l'idée qu'il soit dans la même pièce alors qu'elle faisait ses besoins, mais la nécessité de soulager sa vessie prit rapidement le pas sur la gêne de la situation.

Elle traversa rapidement la pièce, puis souleva les pants de sa robe, et Jack commença à fredonner un air qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Une fois son entreprise terminée, elle rejoignit le pirate et tira légèrement sur sa manche pour lui signifier sa présence.

Il sourit et hocha la tête.

-Bien, nous pouvons y aller alors.

Il ouvrit la porte de la cabine et tous deux regagnèrent le pont principal. Les membres de l'équipage les dévisageaient mais Jack ne semblait pas y faire attention. L'absurdité de cette étrange situation ne le touchait pas, pourtant il y aurait eu de quoi : lui, une pirate de vingt-cinq ans, se promenait aux côtés d'une fillette.

Ils descendirent le long de la planche qui menait jusqu'aux quais et c'est une fois qu'ils eurent rejoint le ponton qu'il tendit quelque chose à Felicity.

\- Voilà ta pomme Trésor.

Il lui sourit, alors qu'elle reportait son attention sur le fruit qu'elle avait volé la veille. Elle tendit timidement la main et le récupéra.

\- Tu ne l'avais quand même pas oubliée, n'est-ce pas ?

Souriants de plus belle, Jack et elle entrèrent dans la ville. Les rues étaient bien plus calmes que durant la nuit. Ils passèrent devant un grand nombre de pirates, couchés à même le sol, victimes de leurs beuveries de la veille. Au bout d'un certain temps, ils arrivèrent devant un bâtiment qui se trouvait être le bordel le plus réputé de la ville.

Craintive, elle se rapprocha de Jack qui fronça les sourcils :

\- Ne t'en fait pas Trésor. Personne ne te fera de mal ici.

Il lui tapota le haut de la tête et fut surpris de constater la douceur étonnante de ses cheveux.

Chassant cette idée de son esprit, il leva la main et frappa quelques coups secs sur la porte. Ce fut une jeune femme aux longs cheveux bruns, le visage couvert d'un imposant maquillage qui vint leur ouvrir.

\- Nous sommes fermés pour le moment Jack.

Sa voix était tintée d'un fort accent britannique et Jack sourit :

\- Je ne suis pas ici pour tes services Ginger. Je voudrais juste parler à ta patronne.

Ginger le regarda suspicieusement avant que ses yeux viennent se poser sur la petite fille qui se tenait toujours près de lui, accrochée à son manteau comme si sa vie en dépendait.

\- Et qui est cette demoiselle ? lui demanda-t-elle avec un doux sourire qui surprit le pirate.

Felicity cligna des yeux et tira sur la manche de Jack pour lui demander son aide.

\- Oh, oui, voici Felicity. Elle ne peut pas parler. C'est pourquoi je dois parler à Millicent.

\- Elle n'est pas à toi n'est-ce pas ? Bien que cela ne saurait guère me surprendre si c'était le cas. Tu dors dans trop de lits différents Jack, un beau jour, tu te réveilleras avec une armée de Sparrow derrière toi, déclara-t-elle en leur ouvrant largement la porte pour qu'ils puissent entrer.

Ses paroles firent rire Jack et Felicity fronça les sourcils, pas tout à fait certaine d'avoir compris le sens des paroles de Ginger.

\- Pourquoi ? Tu aimerais être ajoutée à la liste Gin ? plaisanta-t-il en l'attrapant par le bas de la taille.

Il attira la jeune femme contre lui, oubliant totalement qu'ils étaient en présence d'une enfant. Ginger lui administra une petite tape le bras et se dégagea de son emprise avec une moue :

\- Fais attention à tes manières ou tu risques de gravement traumatiser cette petite.

Voyant le regard étrange que Felicity posait sur lui, Jack se racla la gorge et sourit.

\- Attends ici Trésor. Je reviens dans un instant. La gentille dame va te tenir compagnie en attendant.

Ginger leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué Jack, ce n'est pas un bébé.

Jack grimaça, et Ginger éclata de rire avant de prendre la main de Felicity pour l'entrainer avec elle jusqu'à la cuisine.

\- Même chambre que d'habitude ? demanda-t-il en commençant à gravir les marches de l'escalier.

\- Oui ! s'exclama Ginger qui installa Felicity sur une chaise, avant d'aller lui servir un verre de lait qu'elle lui remit. Alors dis-moi, quel âge as-tu au juste ?

Felicity sembla réfléchir une seconde, puis, elle leva ses deux mains vers Ginger :

\- Neuf ans ? demanda la femme en comptant les neufs doigts que la fillette avait levés. Wow, tu es une vraie demoiselle.

Elle prit place sur une chaise près de l'enfant et lui désigna le verre de lait posé devant elle.

\- Vas-y bois… qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-elle en désignant la pomme que Felicity avait toujours entre ses mains.

Felicity se mordit la lèvre et serra son bien contre elle.

\- C'est à toi ? devina Ginger.

L'enfant acquiesça lentement. Face à son air coupable, Ginger ne chercha pas à lui soutirer plus d'informations et préféra aller se servir un peu de café. Felicity prit quelques gorgées de son verre de lait. Cela faisait une éternité qu'elle n'en avait pas bu, et le goût de la douce boisson sur sa langue faillit lui arracher un soupir de plaisir.

Ginger fit semblant de ne pas le remarquer, et dissimula son propre sourire derrière la tasse de café qu'elle porta à ses lèvres.

C'est un Jack sifflotant qui arriva à la cuisine quelques minutes plus tard. Voyant Felicity assise seule dans la pièce, il fronça les sourcils :

\- Où est Ginger Trésor ?

L'enfant pointa du doigt une pièce visible depuis la cuisine. Avec un hochement de tête, Jack s'approcha et s'assit à côté d'elle :

\- Bon, Trésor, je vais devoir partir à présent.

Felicity sentit la panique la gagner à cette idée.

\- Puisque tu n'as pas d'autre endroit où aller…

Intérieurement, elle se mit à espérer qu'il lui propose de l'accompagner sur son beau navire. Elle n'était jamais sortie de Tortuga, et l'idée de parcourir le monde l'exaltait.

\- Je me suis arrangé pour que tu restes ici.

L'espoir de Felicity s'envola et ses épaules s'affaissèrent, de tristesse. Le sourire de Jack disparu en voyant la réaction de sa petite protégée. Il saisit son menton et releva son visage pour qu'il puisse rencontrer son regard.

\- Qu'est-ce que signifie cette petite mine Trésor ? Les filles sont gentilles ici, et tu ne peux pas continuer à vivre dans les rues, tu comprends ? Mais ne t'en fais pas, j'essaierai de venir de temps en temps, au cas où tu aurais besoin d'être à nouveau secourue.

Il lui adressa un petit clin d'œil qui lui redonna le sourire. Elle sentit les doigts rugueux du pirate lui caresser la joue et ce contact la fit frémir. Trop rapidement pourtant, il s'éloigna, et elle sentit à nouveau la tristesse monter en elle.

\- Alors ? Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Ginger qui venait de réapparaitre.

\- Elle va rester ici. Millicent est d'accord pour l'héberger en échange de quelques travaux de ménage et de cuisine, lui expliqua Jack.

Il se leva pour rejoindre Ginger et lui murmura :

\- Assure-toi qu'elle ne la laisse pas à la merci des clients d'accord ? Ce serait dommage de briser l'innocence de cette gamine.

Ginger sourit tendrement au pirate :

\- Tu es un homme bon Jack.

\- Tu en doutais ? Bien mesdemoiselles, je dois y aller, la mer n'attends pas ! s'exclama-t-il gaiment alors qu'il replaçait son chapeau sur sa tête.

Il adressa un dernier sourire à Felicity avant de se détourner pour regagner la sortie. Sa main n'avait pas encore atteint la poignée de la porte qu'il sentit un léger tiraillement sur le pan de son manteau.

Il baissa les yeux sur le visage de Felicity qui lui tendait sa pomme.

\- Quoi Trésor ?

Elle prit sa main et y déposa la pomme, qu'il regarda d'un air incrédule :

\- Tu es sûre de toi ? Tu as quand même bataillée comme une diablesse pour l'avoir, la taquina-t-il.

Elle lui adressa un franc sourire qui ébranla un peu le pirate. Il porta sa main à sa joue, qu'il caressa avec douceur.

\- À un de ces jours Trésor.

Il se détourna de ses yeux verts et quitta le bordel.

Felicity l'observa tandis qu'il déambulait de sa démarche étrange en direction des quais. A peine avait-il quitté son champ de vision que déjà, elle trépignait d'impatience de le revoir.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

Quelques mois plus tard…

Felicity entra dans l'une des pièces du bordel, un chiffon à la main. Elle grimaça quand elle sentit les effluves d'alcool qui remplissaient la chambre. Elle traversa la pièce d'un pas rapide et alla ouvrir la fenêtre afin d'y faire entrer un peu d'air frais.

Quand elle se retourna, son attention se porta sur le lit défait et les nombreuses bouteilles d'alcool posées sur la table de chevet.

C'était ça son travail à présent.

Tous les matins, elle se levait et faisait les lits, changeait les draps en cas de besoin, et ramassait tout ce qui pouvait traîner dans les chambres, jusqu'à leur redonner un aspect un peu plus présentable pour la nuit suivante.

Pourtant, personne ne la traitait comme une vulgaire servante, bien que Madame Millicent ne semblait pas beaucoup l'apprécier.

Felicity ne se préoccupait pas de l'attitude revêche et hautaine de la matrone, car les autres filles se montraient douces et gentilles avec elle. Il semblait que l'innocence de la fillette les ait attendries, en particulier Ginger qui l'avait prise sous son aile.

Après avoir fini de remettre les chambres en ordre, elle devait aller aider en cuisine, ou s'attaquer à toutes autres tâches de la maison comme faire la lessive, ou repriser des vêtements.

En échange de son travail, elle disposait d'un lit dans une chambre qu'elle partageait avec Ginger et elle avait le droit à deux repas chauds tous les jours.

C'était là une vie bien plus douce que celle à laquelle elle avait été habituée jusqu'à présent. La seule chose dont elle se plaignait intérieurement, c'était le moment où, à la nuit tombée, les clients commençaient à arriver. Elle avait beau être encore jeune, il ne lui avait pas fallu longtemps pour comprendre en quoi consistait le travail des filles.

En quelques mois, elle en avait appris beaucoup plus sur la question que n'importe quel enfant de son âge, malgré que Ginger ait tenté de préserver une part d'insouciance chez sa petite protégée.

Mais ses efforts ne suffirent pas vraiment, car vivre sous le même toit que huit prostituées aurait effrité la candeur de n'importe qui. Les simples bruits qui lui parvenaient durant la nuit alors qu'elle était allongée dans son lit, avaient suffi à lui faire comprendre ce qu'il se passait dans les chambres voisines.

\- Felicity !

Elle sursauta alors que Ginger, qui se tenait à l'entrée de la chambre, lui faisait signe d'approcher.

\- J'ai quelque chose pour toi, viens.

Felicity ramassa les dernières bouteilles, puis alla rejoindre son amie qui l'entraîna avec elle à la cuisine.

\- J'ai été faire quelques emplettes et j'ai rapporté des oranges toutes fraîches. Prends-en une !

La petite rayonna en voyant une douzaine d'oranges bien mûres posées sur la table de la cuisine. Ginger se chargea d'aller jeter les bouteilles récupérées par Felicity, tandis que cette dernière se saisit d'un des fruits juteux.

\- Les autres filles sont encore en ville, elles achètent des robes. Je doute qu'elles reviennent avant un bon moment.

Ginger s'installa près de Felicity et pela l'orange qu'elle avait choisie avec soin. Une fois sa tâche terminée, elle la tendit à la fillette qui parut soudain hésiter. Elle désigna du doigt l'étage où Millicent dormait encore.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour elle. Elle ne se réveillera pas avant plusieurs heures, répondit Ginger d'une voix dédaigneuse.

Felicity acquiesça et détacha un quartier d'orange qu'elle enfouit dans sa bouche. Le goût à la fois acide et sucré du fruit sur la langue la fit saliver.

\- Fais attention de ne pas tâcher ta nouvelle robe. Il m'a fallu des semaines pour te la terminer, la mit en garde Ginger tout en essuyant le menton de sa petite protégée.

Felicity secoua rapidement la tête, puis posa une main sur son cœur et leva l'autre, pour lui signifier qu'elle lui en faisait la promesse.

\- Tu es une bonne fille. Alors, dis-moi, qu'est-ce que je devrais préparer pour le déjeuner d'après toi ? Des pommes de terre ou des haricots ?

Felicity haussa les épaules et Ginger lui sourit tendrement. Mais alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à se mettre aux fourneaux, elle écarquilla les yeux.

\- Oh non ! J'ai oublié de repriser la robe de la patronne ! Elle va me faire un scandale si elle n'est pas prête pour ce soir !

Elle débarrassa rapidement la table des pelures d'oranges, puis se tourna vers Felicity.

\- Sois un amour et va à la cave récupérer les pommes de terre pour moi. Je m'en occuperais plus tard.

Cette nuit-là, Felicity veilla plus tard que d'habitude. Allongée sur son lit, elle lisait avec avidité un livre qu'elle avait trouvé dans la rue, alors qu'elle revenait d'une course que l'avait envoyé faire Lucy, l'une des filles de la maison. Elle ne l'avait commencé que quelques heures plus tôt, mais elle dévorait les pages avec passion.

Un bruit sourd contre la porte la fit sursauter et elle détourna son attention de sa lecture. La porte s'entrouvrit légèrement. Ce devait être un client qui se trompait de chambre. Cela arrivait parfois. Elle se leva et s'apprêtait à refermer la porte lorsqu'une voix masculine dans le couloir la stoppa net. Elle tendit l'oreille, cherchant à comprendre pourquoi ce son lui semblait si familier, sans qu'elle y parvienne. Elle entendit une porte claquer dans le couloir et ferma celle de sa chambre, avant de regagner son lit. Elle referma son livre et se blottit sous sa couverture, essayant de trouver le sommeil, malgré le son des gémissements dans la chambre voisine.

C'est une main sur son épaule qui la réveilla le lendemain matin. Elle se retourna, et trouva Lucy qui la regardait avec un sourire amusé.

\- Réveille-toi ma belle. Tu devrais déjà être debout pour nettoyer les chambres, lui dit-elle en essayant de ne pas parler trop fort pour ne pas perturber Ginger, qui était encore profondément endormie.

Felicity adressa un sourire d'excuse à la jeune femme, même si c'était en partie à cause d'elle qu'elle avait dormi si tard. La chambre de Lucy était voisine de la sienne et Felicity avait dû supporter presque toute la nuit les sons des gémissements et des bruits sourds que faisait le lit en cognant contre le mur.

Espérant qu'elle dormirait mieux la nuit suivante, la fillette se leva et fit son lit, avant de quitter la chambre le plus discrètement possible. Elle alla rejoindre la dernière chambre au fond du couloir, et commença son travail. Une heure plus tard, elle entra dans celle de Lucy dont les volets étaient toujours fermés. Elle se dirigea vers la fenêtre qu'elle ouvrit, avant de repousser les volets pour laisser la lumière du jour éclairer la pièce.

Elle se dirigea ensuite vers le lit et s'arrêta net dans son élan. Allongé au milieu d'un enchevêtrement de draps une personne dormait profondément. Plus particulièrement un homme.

Elle s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce mais l'homme remua dans son sommeil et tourna son visage endormi vers elle. Elle écarquilla les yeux en reconnaissant le l'individu : Jack Sparrow.

Felicity s'approcha lentement tout en détaillant le pirate. Il était allongé sur le ventre, les draps recouvraient son corps de la taille aux pieds, et l'un de ses bras pendait mollement vers le sol. Un sourire amusé étira les lèvres de Felicity, jusqu'à ce qu'elle réalise la raison de sa présence ici. C'était donc également à lui qu'elle devait la nuit blanche de la veille ? L'idée qu'il ait passé la nuit à s'adonner à ce genre d'activité avec Lucy ne lui plaisait pas, mais sa déception s'évanouit rapidement : elle était si heureuse de le revoir.

Doucement, elle posa sa main sur le bras de Jack et le secoua légèrement. Ce geste le fit marmonner quelque chose qu'elle ne compris pas, mais il semblait toujours profondément endormi. Elle réitéra son geste, avec un peu plus d'insistance de fois ci.

Les paupières de Jack s'agitèrent et il entrouvrit les yeux. Un lent sourire se propagea sur son visage :

\- Hmm… je rêve… une fée dans ma chambre…

Une fée ? Elle n'avait rien d'une fée. Mais déjà, les ronflements du pirate s'élevèrent dans la chambre. Déterminée à le réveiller une bonne fois pour toute, Felicity posa une main sur son épaule et le secoua sans ménagement.

Jack grogna et souffla avant d'ouvrir les yeux au prix d'un effort considérable. Il s'apprêtait à incendier l'intrus qui avait le culot de troubler son sommeil, mais s'arrêta lorsque son regard rencontra les iris d'un vert saisissant qui se dressaient au-dessus de lui.

Il reconnut la fillette qu'il avait amenée ici, sept mois plus tôt.

\- Eh bien, si je m'attendais à ça… souffla-t-il en détaillant la petite fille des pieds à la tête.

Elle portait une robe visiblement un peu trop grande pour elle, mais qui lui allait bien mieux que les haillons dans lesquels il l'avait trouvée. Ses cheveux étaient propres et brillants, et son visage débarrassé de la crasse était maintenant aussi blanc que du lait, à l'exception de ses joues, d'un rose délicieux.

\- Ma petite voleuse en herbe.

Felicity lui sourit largement, heureuse de constater qu'il se souvenait d'elle.

\- Que fais-tu là Trésor ?

L'enfant lui montra le chiffon qu'elle avait dans la main

\- Oh… Eh bien, je n'ai pas besoin qu'on me nettoie pour le moment.

Elle pouffa tendit qu'il se redressait en veillant à ce que les draps cache sa nudité aux yeux de la petite.

\- Tu vas bien alors ? lui demanda-t-il.

Elle hocha la tête, ce qui le rassura.

\- Tant mieux. Et, où est Ginger ?

Felicity lui désigna le lit pour lui signifier qu'elle dormait encore.

-Oh.

Il s'agita un peu sous les draps. Pourquoi était-il si mal à l'aise ? Ce n'était qu'une enfant. Si elle avait été plus âgée, la situation aurait été tout à fait différente, car s'il avait du mal à savoir quelle attitude adopter avec les enfants, il savait en revanche comment se comporter avec les femmes. Ils auraient pu discuter…

 _Bougre d'imbécile, elle est muette_ , lui rappela une voix intérieure.

\- Felicity ! Que fais-tu ici ? lui demanda Lucy qui venait d'entrer.

La prostitué soupira, agacée de voir que l'enfant avait réveillé son client.

\- Ce n'est rien ma douce, elle ne savait pas que j'étais là. D'ailleurs, je ne connais pas de meilleure façon de se réveiller que la vision d'une telle beauté, tu n'es pas d'accord ? lui demanda-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

-Toujours aussi charmeur, Jack.

\- Ah… crois-tu que mon charme mérite un bon petit déjeuner ?

Lucy éclat de rire avant de pousser Felicity dans le couloir.

\- Tu as entendu le capitaine ? Va réveiller Ginger et aide là à préparer le petit déjeuner.

N'ayant d'autre choix que d'obéir, Felicity retourna dans sa chambre, tout en espérant qu'elle aurait l'occasion de revoir Jack. Peut-être pourrait-il lui raconter l'histoire de ses folles aventure ?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

Jack mangeait avec appétit un morceau de pain surmonté d'une tranche de fromage, sous le regard éberlué de Ginger.

\- Je sais à quel point je suis fringant ma douce, mais je vais finir par rougir si tu continues de me regarder ainsi, et tu sais que ce n'est pas mon genre.

\- Désolée. Je me demande juste comme il est possible de manger comme tu le fais.

\- Ce qui signifie ? demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Comme si tu n'avais jamais eu aussi faim de ta vie.

\- Eh bien, c'est sans doute parce que c'est le cas. Lilian m'a épuisé la nuit dernière, répondit-il avec un sourire suggestif.

Ginger posa ses mains sur ses hanches, agacée.

\- C'est Lucy, bougre d'imbécile.

\- Ah bon ? D'accord. Désolé, je ne me souviens jamais de leur nom, marmonna-t-il en prenant une nouvelle bouchée de pain.

\- Evidement, personne ne le fait.

-Mais je me souviens de toi ma colombe. Tu es libre ce soir ?

Elle rit :

\- Je croyais que tu partais ce soir ?

Il secoua la tête.

-On lèvera l'ancre demain, l'équipage a besoin de repos avant notre prochain voyage.

Cette remarqua attisa de suite la curiosité de Ginger, qui l'interrogea :

\- Quel genre de voyage ?

\- C'est un secret ma colombe, et je ne le révèlerais qu'à une personne qui ne pourras pas en souffler un mot, répondit-il avec un léger rire.

Elle réfléchit un instant avant de répondre :

\- Felicity.

\- La môme ? Pourquoi tu me parles d'elle ?

\- Tu pourrais lui parler de ton prochain voyage. D'après ce que je sais, elle n'a pas été ravi qu'on l'envoie nettoyer la cave alors que tu es ici.

Jack éclata d'un rire franc.

\- Toutes les femmes tombent sous mon charme Gin, qui puis-je ? Mais tu as raison, je vais lui raconter l'histoire de l'Isla de la Muerta.

\- Isla quoi ?

\- Rien. Maintenant, que dirais-tu de me servir un peu de ton délicieux café ? lui demanda-t-il innocemment en lui tendant sa tasse vide.

Felicity quitta la cave et commença à gravir les marches de l'escalier lorsqu'elle entra en collision avec Ginger.

\- Oh, te voilà. Emmène ça à la chambre de Jack, tu veux bien ? lui demanda-t-elle en lui remettant un ensemble de serviettes propres.

Felicity acquiesça, et tira sur la robe de Ginger qui s'apprêtait à partir.

-Oui ma chérie ?

Felicity fouilla dans la poche de sa robe et en sortit un objet qu'elle tendit à Ginger. La jeune femme poussa une exclamation de surprise :

\- Oh par tous les saints… où as-tu trouvé ça ? l'interrogea-t-elle en observant l'anneau sous toutes les coutures.

Le bijou était visiblement en argent massif et sertit d'une émeraude, enserrée entre deux têtes de morts.

\- Tu devrais le garder. Mais ne le montre pas à n'importe qui d'accord ? Allons, file maintenant !

Felicity acquiesça joyeusement, avant de replacer la bague dans sa poche et regagna le couloir en sautillant, sachant d'ores et déjà ce qu'elle allait faire de ce petit trésor.

Elle s'arrêta devant la chambre de Jack et constata que la porte était entrouverte. Elle la poussa lentement et entra d'un pas incertain.

Allongé sur le lit, Jack observait un objet dans sa main tout en jurant :

\- Allez… tu vas fonctionner, maudite…

Felicity sourit face au manque de patience du pirate.

Las, Jack rejeta la tête en arrière, qui cogna contre le mur derrière lui. C'est alors qu'il remarqua la présence de la fillette.

\- Oh ! Te voilà Trésor.

Il semblait fatigué, mais lui adressa malgré tout un sourire qui la rassura. Elle alla déposer les serviettes sur une chaise dans un coin de la pièce. Elle récupéra quelque chose sur la table dans l'entrée et vint se placer à côté du lit. Le regard de Jack se porta sur ses mains et il sourit.

\- Ah, notre moyen de communication, plaisanta-t-il à la vue du papier, de la plume et de l'encrier qu'elle tenait. Allez Trésor, un petit oiseau m'a dit que tu aimerais entendre une histoire.

Il se déplaça sur le lit pour lui faire une place et elle s'empressa de le rejoindre. Une fois installée, elle observa sa main bronzée avec une attention qui intrigua Jack.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Trésor ?

Il la vit chercher quelque chose dans sa poche et écarquilla les yeux de surprise en voyant qu'elle lui tendait une bague en argent, sur laquelle trônait une émeraude.

Elle attrapa sa main et y déposa le bijou.

\- Je ne comprends pas, jeune fille.

Elle écrivit quelque chose sur la feuille de papier et la lui tendit. La lecture de sa réponse le fit rire.

 _C'est une bague et je veux vous la donner._

\- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu me donnes quelque chose d'aussi précieux ?

 _Parce que je n'en ais pas besoin,_ écrivit-elle.

Il examina minutieusement l'anneau et ne put qu'en constater la beauté ainsi que la valeur.

\- Où as-tu trouvé cette merveille ?

Elle désigna le sol de son doigt fin et il hocha la tête en signe de compréhension.

\- Et bien… merci Trésor. Bon, et si je te racontais cette histoire ? lui proposa-t-il.

Felicity hocha la tête avec entrain et elle s'installa confortablement à côté de lui alors qu'il glissait la bague à son index, avant de commencer son récit.

S'il y a une chose qu'elle apprit sur Jack Sparrow ce jour-là, c'est qu'il était très doué pour raconter des histoires. En particulier lorsqu'il en était le héros.

 _Près d'un an et demi plus tard ..._

Felicity finissait de nettoyer la table après le déjeuner, lorsque Lucy fit irruption dans la cuisine à bout de souffle.

\- Tu es au courant ? demanda-t-elle à Ginger.

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant visiblement pas où son amie voulait en venir.

\- Entendu quoi ? Tu as manqué le déjeuner, soit dit en passant. Les autres filles sont sorties en ville…

\- Ce n'est pas important, la coupa Lucy alors qu'elle approchait de la table Tu as entendu parler du Black Pearl ?

L'attention de Felicity fut aussitôt reportée sur la jeune femme. Il était question du navire de Jack !

-Le bateau de Jack ? Non, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Ginger en fronçant les sourcils.

Lucy se laissa tomber sur une chaise et poussa un soupir désespéré.

\- Le navire ne lui appartient plus. Il y a eu une mutinerie et maintenant, il y a un nouveau capitaine. La nuit dernière, Margaret l'a vu accoster, mais Jack n'y était pas. La rumeur raconte qu'ils l'auraient tué alors qu'ils étaient à la recherche d'un trésor d'une richesse incroyable…

C'est à bout de souffle que Lucy termina son récit. Felicity s'immobilisa au milieu de la pièce.

\- Tu ne peux pas être certaine qu'il soit mort, fit remarquer Ginger, mais Lucy secoua la tête.

-Je te dis ce que j'ai entendu.

S'en était trop pour Felicity, qui laissa tomber le chiffon qu'elle tenait et quitta la pièce en courant, tandis qu'une boule douloureuse se formait dans sa gorge.

\- Felicity ! appela Ginger.

Mais Felicity ne s'arrêta pas, elle monta les marches de l'escalier à la hâte et regagna sa chambre où elle laissa les larmes couler le long de ses joues.

Jack ne reviendrait plus. Elle ne le reverrait jamais, et cette idée lui brisait le cœur.

 _Quatre ans plus tard ..._

Felicity marchait en direction du bordel, les bras chargés des nouvelles robes destinées aux filles. Millicent aimait la torturer en l'envoyant faire ce genre de course à l'autre bout de la ville, alors qu'elle aurait tout aussi bien pu demander à ce que les tenues soient directement livrées.

Comment Diable était-elle censée transporter toutes ces choses seule, au milieu des rues animées ? Tandis qu'elle quittait la rue principale pour déboucher dans une ruelle adjacente qui la menait au lupanar, elle dut redoubler d'effort pour éviter les hommes et les femmes ivres qui se dressaient sur son chemin. Elle rajusta son emprise autour des robes, et souffla une mèche de ses cheveux bruns qui venait lui chatouiller le nez.

Enfin, elle arriva devant le bâtiment et lâcha un soupir de soulagement. Elle s'apprêtait à pénétrer à l'intérieur, lorsqu'elle entra en collision avec un inconnu. Elle écarquilla les yeux, aux aguets, de peur de tomber sur un énième client ivre, et fit quelques pas en arrière.

\- Eh ! Regarde où tu vas gamine.

La voix profonde de l'homme, d'où résonnaient les affres de l'alcool, fit frissonner Felicity qui ouvrit la bouche, sous le choc. Face à elle se tenait Jack Sparrow.

Il n'avait pas changé d'un poil… enfin si l'on omettait ses vêtements et le fait que son bouc était un peu plus long qu'à l'époque.

Il tenait dans sa main une bouteille de rhum, qu'il porta à sa bouche avant d'en avaler une longue gorgée. Sans adresser un regard à la jeune fille, il retourna à l'intérieur du bordel, sûrement à la recherche d'une bonne compagnie pour la nuit.

Felicity cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de courir à sa suite, laissant tomber les robes dans son élan.

Quand elle fut assez proche de lui, elle attrapa sa main, stoppant le pirate qui se retourna dans un mouvement chaloupé.

\- Je peux t'aider gamine ? demanda-t-il d'une voix pâteuse tout en la détaillant des pieds à la tête.

Il grimaça en voyant qu'elle ne devait pas avoir plus de quinze ans.

Bien trop jeune à son goût.

Felicity déglutit difficilement, puis secoua la tête, déçue.

\- Tu as besoin de quelque chose ma jolie ? insista pourtant Jack.

Il remarqua que ses traits étaient fins et délicats. Sans doute trop jolie pour son âge et pour sa sécurité.

\- Je te connais ?

Sa voix était pâteuse, mais dans l'état de semi-conscience dans lequel il se trouvait, il la distingua en train d'hocher vigoureusement la tête.

Les yeux de Jack commencèrent à étudier la jeune fille avec intérêt, mais une douce voix féminine le coupa dans son inspection.

\- Jack ! Ravie de te revoir ici.

Felicity reporta son attention sur l'escalier en haut duquel, Millicent se dressait dans toute sa gloire.

Bien que la patronne de l'établissement ne soit pas aussi jeune que les autres prostituées, elle restait très belle et elle savait parfaitement comment manier les hommes.

\- Millie…, la salua Jack avec un large sourire alors qu'il se détournait de Felicity pour rejoindre la nouvelle venue.

\- La rumeur te prétendait mort, fit remarquer Millicent, et Jack se mit à rire.

\- Eh bien, il semble que ça ne soit pas le cas. Allons fêter mon retour comme il se doit, tu veux bien ?

\- Avec plaisir Jack… susurra Millicent avec un sourire chargé de promesses.

Elle se tourna néanmoins vers Felicity et s'agaça :

\- Ramasse donc ces robes, petite idiote, à moins que tu ne désires les laver.

Puis, elle saisit la main de Jack et l'entraîna avec elle jusqu'à sa chambre. Le pirate la suivit prestement, non sans un dernier regard insistant à la jeune fille. Toujours en bas de l'escalier elle semblait comme gelée sur place.

Une fois la porte de la chambre de Millicent refermée sur Jack, Felicity sentie les larmes monter. Il ne se rappelait pas d'elle.

 _Bien sûr… pourquoi l'aurait-il fait ?_ pensa-t-elle tristement.

Elle poussa un long soupir résigné, puis alla ramasser les robes qui traînaient toujours dans l'entrée.

\- Felicity ! l'appela Ginger qui venait de sortir du salon. Vient avec moi, j'ai une pause.

Une fois les robes récupérées, Felicity monta rejoindre Ginger dans la chambre.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ma chérie ? Il me semble avoir entendu Millicent...

Son amie l'aida à épousseter soigneusement les robes, tout en cherchant la raison de la triste mine de la jeune fille.

Felicity secoua la tête. Ginger avait bien assez de problèmes comme ça, inutile qu'elle en rajoute avec les siens.

\- Il y a un client avec elle ? demanda-t-elle.

La jeune fille hocha la tête.

\- Qui ça ? Tu le connais ?

Il était assez rare désormais de voir Millicent avec des clients. Sa position lui permettait de ne plus avoir à vendre son corps à n'importe qui, et elle réservait cela aux clients qu'elle affectionnait particulièrement.

Felicity se dirigea vers la table et écrivit dessus des lettres invisibles de ses doigts.

\- Jack ? Comme dans Jack Sparrow ? hoqueta Ginger.

Felicity acquiesça tristement.

\- Alors tu l'as vu ?

Nouveau hochement de tête.

\- Il t'a reconnue ? demanda-t-elle, enthousiaste.

Cette fois, Felicity secoua la tête, et Ginger comprit enfin pourquoi elle avait l'air si triste. Avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de lui adresser quelques paroles réconfortantes, la jeune fille se détourna et quitta la chambre.

Ginger se laissa tomber sur le lit et soupira.

\- Pauvre petite. Pourquoi est-elle obligée de vivre ici ? Elle mérite tellement mieux que cette vie.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

Les premiers rayons du soleil filtrèrent à travers les volets et inondèrent d'une lumière tamisée la pièce. Plusieurs bouteilles vides et un tas de vêtements froissés gisaient sur le sol de la chambre de Millicent, où régnait une forte odeur d'alcool.

Jack s'effondra lourdement sur le corps de la femme, et laissa un dernier gémissement rauque lui échapper. Une fois qu'il eut retrouvé un rythme cardiaque normal, il se retira rapidement et s'allongea de tout son long sur le lit. Millicent émit un petit rire et vint se blottir contre son corps en sueur.

\- J'ai l'impression que quelqu'un était heureux de me voir, susurra t-elle en laissant sa main courir le long de son torse.

 _Eh bien… pas exactement chérie, mais comme tu étais disponible…_

Il préféra garder ces pensées pour lui. Tout le monde connaissait le fort caractère de Millicent, et elle pouvait se vexer pour un rien. La nuit ayant été courte, il n'était pas d'humeur à essuyer un esclandre parce qu'il aurait eu le malheur de l'atteindre dans sa fierté.

\- Hmm… je pourrais dire la même chose à ton sujet Millie.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé durant toutes ces années ? demanda-t-elle en collant un peu plus son corps contre le sien.

Jack n'aimait pas cette façon qu'elle avait de se tenir contre lui, comme si elle estimait qu'il lui appartenait. S'il avait pu, maintenant qu'ils avaient tous les deux obtenus ce qu'ils attendaient l'un de l'autre, il aurait déguerpi sans attendre. Mais, encore une fois, il préféra ne pas se la mettre à dos. Il se contenta de fermer les yeux, dans l'espoir qu'elle comprenne qu'il n'était pas d'humeur à satisfaire sa curiosité.

\- Pourquoi tiens-tu à le savoir ? D'ailleurs, j'imagine que tu as entendu les rumeurs ?

\- C'est le cas, mais les rumeurs prétendaient également que tu étais mort, et ce n'est clairement pas le cas.

\- Il n'est pas si facile de me tuer chérie, répondit-il avec un petit sourire fier.

-Je vois ça, acquiesça-t-elle d'une voix suave.

Il entrouvrit un œil et fut ravi de constater qu'elle avait elle aussi fermé les yeux, visiblement décidée à dormir quelques heures. Il étouffa un soupir de soulagement et entreprit de l'imiter, mais avant que le sommeil ne le gagne, la vision d'une paire d'yeux verts vint s'immiscer dans son esprit.

Il fronça les sourcils en se remémorant la jeune fille qu'il avait vu la veille. Son regard lui était familier et pourtant, il ne parvenait pas à se rappeler où il avait croisé ces yeux si singuliers.

\- Dis-moi chérie… Qui était la fille que tu as renvoyée la nuit dernière ? demanda t-il en tournant légèrement la tête pour observer Millicent.

\- Quoi ? Ne me dis pas sérieusement que tu ne te souviens pas d'elle ? grogna-t-elle.

\- Je suis censé m'en souvenir ?

Millicent éclata d'un rire qui le fit grincer des dents.

-Oh Jack, ne me dis pas que tu as perdu la mémoire en même temps que le Pearl ?

\- Au lieu de rire, réponds-moi simplement, s'agaça-t-il en se redressant.

Millicent cessa de se moquer en voyant le regard sévère que posait le pirate sur elle.

\- C'était Felicity, Jack.

Elle prononça le prénom de la jeune fille avec une grimace de dégoût. Ce n'était un secret pour personne dans cette maison : Millicent détestait Felicity, et cela depuis le premier jour où elle l'avait vu.

-Felicity ...

Ce nom sonna à ses oreilles comme une douce mélodie alors qu'il réalisait petit à petit ce qu'il venait d'apprendre.

\- Felicity ?

\- Oui.

\- La fillette que j'ai amenée ici il y a plusieurs années ? insista-t-il.

Millicent hocha la tête, étonnée par la réaction de son client.

\- La même petite fille qui m'a donné sa bague ?

Cette fois, le regard de la musaraigne se fit inquisiteur :

\- Une bague ? Quelle bague ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix dure.

\- Bien sûr… murmura Jack en ignorant totalement la question.

Un sourire amusé vint naître sur ses lèvres, tandis qu'il repensait au regard intense que la jeune fille avait posé sur lui.

\- De quelle bague parles- tu Jack ? demanda une nouvelle fois Millicent d'une voix dure.

\- Rien, rien. Tu es sûre de toi ?

\- Par saint George oui ! Felicity ! La muette que tu as amené ici afin qu'elle travail pour moi !

Il se tendit aux mots qu'elle avait employés, et comme à l'époque, il ne put s'empêcher de la défendre.

\- Ne l'appelle pas ainsi Millie.

Il ne prit pas en compte le regard intrigué qu'elle posa sur lui, et se remémora le visage triste de Felicity quand il ne l'avait pas reconnue. Il se maudit intérieurement de sa bêtise.

\- Quand tu dis qu'elle travaille pour toi, qu'est-ce que tu entends par là exactement ? voulut-il savoir.

\- Elle travaille ici, je ne peux pas me permettre le luxe de faire la charité à tous les mendiants de Tortuga, Jack.

\- Je sais cela femme. Mais, de quel genre de travail est-il question ?

Elle soupira.

\- Du ménage, de la cuisine, quelques travaux de couture… Ce genre de choses. Pourquoi ? Serais-tu intéressé par sa compagnie ? À en juger par sa réaction quand elle a appris ta soi-disant mort, je suis persuadée qu'elle ne serait pas difficile à convaincre…

\- Oh, je t'en prie ! la coupa Jack avec colère. Ce n'est qu'une enfant.

Millicent éclata de rire :

\- Elle va avoir seize ans Jack. J'étais plus jeune qu'elle lorsque j'ai commencé, et je dois reconnaître qu'elle est assez jolie. Dommage qu'elle ne puisse pas parler.

Sentant qu'il commençait à perdre patience, Jack repoussa les draps et alla récupérer son pantalon, qu'il enfila rapidement.

\- Où vas-tu ? l'interrogea Millicent.

\- Je suis affamé. Qui s'occupe du petit déjeuner ?

\- Ta chère petite protégée, répondit-elle avant d'émettre un long bâillement.

Jack passa sa chemise et revêtit son manteau avant de récupérer son épée et son pistolet. Il se dirigea vers la porte, mais la voix de Millicent l'arrêta :

\- Tu n'oublies pas quelque chose ?

Il plongea sa main dans la bourse accrochée à sa ceinture et en sortit quelques pièces qu'il posa sur la table de chevet. Puis, il replaça son tricorne sur sa tête et quitta la chambre sans un regard en arrière.

Felicity soupira alors qu'elle tentait de fixer ses longs cheveux sombres correctement. Une de ses boucles rebelles avait visiblement d'autres projets, comme elle ne cessait de s'échapper des fines pinces. Au bout de plusieurs tentatives, elle finit par arriver à un résultat satisfaisant et enfila ses chaussures et, veillant à ne pas réveiller Ginger qui dormait profondément, elle sortit discrètement de la chambre.

Elle laissa échapper un hoquet de surprise en tombant nez à nez avec Jack, la main levée. Vraisemblablement, il s'apprêtait à frapper à la porte mais elle l'avait devancé.

\- Bonjour Felicity, la salua-t-il doucement, et elle sentit ses joues se colorer en remarquant qu'il la parcourait de la tête aux pieds de son regard sombre.

Elle lui adressa un petit signe de la tête pour lui rendre son salut, puis referma délicatement la porte derrière elle.

\- Trésor, on m'a laissé entendre que tu pourrais être assez aimable pour me nourrir ? lui demanda t-il avec son éternel petit sourire séducteur.

Felicity hocha la tête, puis le précéda jusqu'à la cuisine où elle lui indiqua une chaise où s'asseoir. Jack se laissa tomber sur le siège désigné et ôta son chapeau qu'il posa sur la table, tandis que Felicity nouait un tablier autour de sa taille fine.

\- Euh… je suis profondément désolé de ne pas t'avoir reconnue la nuit dernière Trésor. J'avais… d'autres préoccupations lorsque je t'ai croisé.

Elle s'arrêta alors qu'elle était en train de couper de larges tranches de pain, et lui offrit un doux sourire. Alors, il se rappelait d'elle finalement ? Elle ne comprit pas pourquoi son cœur se gonflait de joie à cette idée. Après tout, ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis si longtemps… elle n'avait été pour lui qu'une gamine qu'il avait sortie de la rue, mais pour elle, il était son sauveur, celui à qui elle devait aujourd'hui le toit qu'elle avait au-dessus de la tête, et l'amitié qui l'unissait aux filles, mais surtout à Ginger.

Elle reprit la préparation du petit déjeuner et quelques minutes plus tard, elle posa devant Jack une assiette remplie de fromage et de morceaux de viande séchée, ainsi que deux tranches de pain.

\- Merci Trésor.

Elle alla se servir une tasse de café et s'installa en face de lui, le temps de déguster sa boisson. Jack fut surpris de constater qu'elle semblait prendre garde à ne pas le regarder, ce qui attisa sa curiosité.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas Trésor ? finit-il par demander après avoir terminé son repas.

Elle sursauta au son de sa voix et secoua rapidement la tête.

\- Alors, pourquoi tu ne me parles pas ?

Sa question fit écarquiller les yeux de la jeune femme qui manqua de s'étouffer avec son café.

\- Non… je veux dire… je me rappelle de ça, ce que je voulais dire c'est… Tu n'as pas de quoi écrire Trésor ?

Voir ce pirate, si sûr de lui, bégayer devant elle la fit sourire, et elle s'éclipsa un instant avant de revenir avec le nécessaire qui lui permettrait de communiquer avec lui.

Il sourit et se pencha vers elle pour lire en même temps qu'elle écrivait :

 _J'ai grandi._

Il éclata de rire et verrouilla son regard dans le sien.

\- J'avais remarqué Trésor.

Elle lui rendit son sourire et rédigea quelques mots sur la feuille de papier, avant de la lui remettre.

 _On m'a dit que vous étiez mort et aviez perdu le Pearl_.

\- Ah ! Et ça t'as rendue triste? lui demanda-t-il avec un petit sourire en coin.

 _Oui_.

\- Oh ... je pensais que personne ne le serait, marmonna t-il en croisant les pieds sur la table pour adopter une posture décontractée.

 _Pourquoi ?_ écrivit Felicity.

\- Eh bien, parce que je suis un pirate, répondit-il comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence.

 _Et alors ?_

Il éclata de rire en frottant distraitement une marque sur son avant-bras. Du regard, Felicity suivit son geste et fronça les sourcils avant de saisir son bras pour le regarder de plus près. Elle hoqueta en voyant la brûlure sur sa peau et effleura de ses doigts la chaire abîmée.

\- Oh ça, ce n'est rien Trésor. Juste une vieille histoire.

Le contact de ses doigts sur sa peau déclencha une drôle de sensation en lui, et il retira précipitamment son bras pour se soustraire de son emprise.

Le regard de Felicity s'attarda sur sa main et elle fut surprise de constater qu'il portait toujours l'anneau qu'elle lui avait offert, alors que le reste de ses doigts étaient dénués de tous bijoux.

Suivant son regard, Jack ria.

\- Eh oui j'ai au moins réussi à sauver ça… c'était un cadeau après tout et je n'ai pas l'habitude d'en recevoir.

 _Où est votre bateau capitaine ?_

Il sourit en remarquant que, contrairement aux autres, elle se souvenait de son titre et surtout, qu'elle l'utilisait.

 _Tu n'as plus de navire_ , le nargua une voix en son for intérieur _. Donc, techniquement, tu n'es capitaine de rien._

\- Parti, Trésor. Mais un jour, je finirai par le récupérer, dit-il rêveusement, et elle sourit en songeant que rien ni personne ne pouvait rivaliser avec l'adoration qu'il vouait à son navire.

 _Quand partez vous alors ?_ lui demanda-t-elle.

Il haussa les épaules.

\- Dès que j'aurai trouvé un bateau.

Elle acquiesça et s'apprêtait à rédiger une nouvelle question, lorsqu'elle sentit la main de Jack saisir son menton pour l'obliger à rencontrer son regard.

\- Regarde-moi.

Elle s'inquiéta : avait-elle quelque chose sur le visage ?

\- Dit moi Trésor… c'est vraiment tout ce que tu fais ici ? lui demanda-t-il d'une voix sérieuse qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas.

Elle fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il voulait dire.

\- Je veux dire… tu t'occupes du ménage et de la cuisine et… c'est tout ?

Elle hocha la tête et sans qu'il sache pourquoi, sa réponse le soulagea d'un poids qu'il n'avait pas conscience d'avoir.

\- Alors, c'est parfait.

Il continua d'observer avec attention ses yeux. De sa vie, il n'avait encore jamais vu une telle nuance de vert dans un regard.

\- Tu as de très jolis yeux Trésor… As-tu déjà des prétendants ? voulu-t-il savoir.

Elle rougit et secoua précipitamment la tête. Son embarras fit sourire Jack et lui rappela soudain qu'elle n'avait que quinze ans. Elle était encore bien trop jeune pour ce genre de choses.

Des pas rapide en provenance de l'escalier brisa le silence, et Jack relâcha le menton de Felicity au moment même où Ginger apparut dans la cuisine. Elle se précipita vers Jack et vint déposer un baiser sur sa joue.

\- Alors c'est vrai.

Jack enroula ses bras autour de la taille de Ginger et l'attira sur ses genoux, ce qui fit la fit glousser.

Le tableau qu'ils renvoyaient fit naître un drôle de sentiment dans le cœur de Felicity, mais elle chassa bien vite cette impression. Ginger connaissait Jack depuis bien plus longtemps qu'elle, il était normal qu'elle soit si heureuse de le revoir.

\- Eh oui, je ne suis pas encore mort Gin.

Ginger se remit sur ses jambes et alla se placer derrière Felicity, dont elle caressa avec affection le haut de la tête :

\- Au fait, voici…

\- Je sais qui elle est Gin. C'est ma petite voleuse, plaisanta Jack, tout en adressant un petit clin d'œil à la voleuse en question.

\- Tu te souviens d'elle finalement ? Hier tu semblais l'avoir oubliée, le réprimanda gentiment Ginger.

\- Le rhum me fait quasiment tout oublier à l'exception de mon nom ma beauté. Et Felicity m'a déjà pardonné ma méprise.

Ginger contourna la table pour rejoindre Jack et le prit par le bras pour le conduire à l'écart :

\- Elle a grandi tu sais.

-J'avais remarqué, répondit-il doucement.

-Tu n'es pas le seul à l'avoir fait.

\- Millicent ?

-Oui, j'ai peur qu'elle finisse par se mettre en tête de gagner de l'argent sur son dos… si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Il ne voyait que trop, en effet. Son regard se porta sur Felicity qui avait entreprit de débarrasser la table.

-Je me disais… reprit Ginger d'une petite voix. Je me disais que peut-être, tu pourrais essayer de la persuader d'en faire autrement ? Elle a un faible pour toi, elle t'écoutera peut être.

\- Toutes les femmes ont un faible pour moi Gin. Si je commence à demander une faveur à Millie, elle me le fera payer au centuple et je ne pourrais plus m'en dépêtrer…

Voyant le regard implorant de la prostituée, il soupira.

-Bon, je vais voir ce que je peux faire.

Il retourna à la cuisine récupérer son tricorne et le reposa sur sa tête avant d'adresser une révérence à Felicity.

\- Je dois y aller Trésor, mais cela m'a fait plaisir de te revoir.

Felicity lui adressa un petit signe de la main et l'observa tandis qu'il quittait la pièce, non sans avoir administré une petite tape sur les fesses de Ginger, qui leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Ah, les pirates…


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6

Agenouillée dans l'une des chambres, Felicity nettoyait le sol avec énergie. Elle plongea le tissu dans l'eau savonneuse avant de frotter vigoureusement les lattes de bois. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle n'entendit pas les pas qui résonnaient derrière elle. Ce n'est que lorsqu'une main se referma autour de son poignet avant de la tirer fermement qu'elle remarqua qu'elle n'était plus seule. Le mouvement brusque fit basculer le sceau qui se renversa en un bruit sourd, déversant son contenu sur le sol.

Felicity haleta alors que le visage tordu par la colère de Millicent n'était qu'à quelques pouces du sien.

\- Je ne te garde pas sous mon toit pour que tu me fasses des cachotteries, et encore moins de celle que je viens d'apprendre.

Incrédule, mais surtout apeurée, la jeune fille tenta de se soustraire à la poigne de Millicent, mais celle-ci accentua la pression autour de son bras, ce qui lui arracha une grimace de douleur.

\- Bien que tu ne puisses pas parler, tu vas pourtant devoir trouver le moyen de m'expliquer la raison pour laquelle tu as demandé à Sparrow de venir me trouver à ton sujet ?

Felicity écarquilla les yeux ,en pleine confusion. Elle ne comprenait rien à ce que cela signifiait.

\- Tu lui as demandé de venir me parler ?

La jeune femme secoua vigoureusement la tête en espérant que Millicent la croirait. Visiblement, son étonnement combiné à la peur qu'elle ressentait dut suffire de convaincre sa maîtresse, qui relâcha le bras douloureux de Felicity.

\- Tu ferais mieux de ne pas me mentir. Je me demande bien pourquoi il est venu te défendre…

La confusion de la jeune fille ne fit que croître à l'annonce de ces dernières paroles.

 _Jack m'as défendu ?_ pensa t-elle. _Mais pourquoi ?_

\- Et tant que nous y sommes, qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de lui donner cet anneau ? Sais-tu à quel point ce type de bijou est précieux ? Bien sûr que non, cracha-t-elle. Au lieu de donner cela à un pirate, tu aurais pu me le remettre, ou tout du moins, en faire une meilleure utilisation, mais non ! Petite sotte !

Felicity baissa la tête, accusant difficilement les insultes et les réprimandes de la femme, si elle avait osé, elle l'aurait remise à sa place. Elle était encore libre de faire des cadeaux à qui elle voulait, n'en déplaise à la cruelle négrière.

\- N'aurais-tu pas un penchant pour lui ? demanda- t-elle avec un sourire moqueur. Bien sûr que oui… voilà pourquoi tu lui as donné cette bague. Il semble qu'il ait aussi un certain intérêt pour toi, c'est sans doute pour cela qu'il est venu me voir en me demandant de ne pas te faire gagner ton séjour ici à la dure.

Millicent semblait s'adresser à elle-même, tandis qu'elle ressassait à voix haute les derniers événements.

\- Je suis d'accord… pour l'instant.

Elle saisit le menton de Felicity et étudia son visage avec soin. La jeune fille écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'elle remarqua la présence de Ginger derrière Millicent. Celle-ci restait dans l'entrée, l'air alarmé, le visage déconfit. Elle semblait avoir assistée à toute la scène, pourtant, elle demanda :

\- Quelque chose ne va pas maîtresse ?

Elle entra d'un pas décidé dans la pièce et alla se poster aux côtés de Felicity, qui se détendit instantanément, grâce à la présence de son amie auprès d'elle.

\- En effet, quelque chose ne va pas.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce, Ginger rappela Millicent :

\- Madame ?

\- Quoi ?

\- C'est moi qui ai donné la bague à Felicity.

\- Quoi ? C'est une plaisanterie ? s'énerva Millicent en reportant son attention sur la prostituée.

Felicity secoua la tête dans le but de faire comprendre que Ginger n'y était pour rien, mais cette dernière lui lança un regard discret, signifiant silencieusement à sa petite protégée de la laisser faire.

\- Non, je l'ai trouvée, et je lui ai dit d'en faire ce qu'elle voulait. Elle ne doit pas être blâmée de cela. Ce n'était qu'une enfant.

\- Je vois… Tu te soucis trop d'elle Gin. Sois prudente, la prévint-t-elle avant de se détourner pour quitter la pièce. J'attends mon déjeuner dans une heure !

Felicity se tourna vers Ginger et la regarda d'un air incrédule.

\- Quoi ? Je ne pouvais pas la laisser continuer à te parler ainsi. Elle ne fera rien contre moi, mais contre toi, c'est une autre histoire.

Elle repoussa une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille et tenta de la rassurer :

-Ne t'en fait pas, elle ne te forcera pas à aller avec les clients. Pas tant que je serai ici pour l'arrêter.

Felicity sentit les larmes monter en elle, et se jeta dans les bras de Ginger qui lui rendit son étreinte et la berça doucement.

Quelques années plus tard…

Felicity se réveilla en sursaut, le corps en sueur et la respiration haletante. Il lui fallut plusieurs secondes pour réussir à se calmer et pour que ses yeux aient le temps de s'habituer à l'obscurité.

Elle remarqua alors que la porte de sa chambre était entrouverte. Étrange, elle veillait pourtant toujours à la fermer correctement afin de ne pas être importunée par les clients.

Elle sortit de son lit, et se hâta d'aller la refermer. Le contact de ses pieds nus avec le sol froid la fit frissonner de plaisir. Il faisait tellement chaud à cette période de l'année, que trouver le sommeil était devenu un véritable enfer.

Lorsqu'elle fit demi-tour pour retourner se coucher, elle fut étonnée de constater la présence d'une petite boite au pied de son lit. Fronçant les sourcils, elle se pencha pour la ramasser.

Tandis qu'elle s'asseyait sur son lit pour ouvrir la boite, un certain malaise la gagna lorsqu'elle comprit que quelqu'un avait dû entrer pour l'y déposer, alors qu'elle était endormie. Lorsqu'elle l'eut ouverte, elle y découvrit un réticule de velours pourpre ainsi qu'un petit morceau de papier qu'elle lut.

 _ **Felicity,**_

 _ **Je sais qu'il est probable que tu ne te rappelles pas de moi Trésor, mais moi je ne t'ai pas oubliée. Cela doit faire presque trois ans depuis notre dernière rencontre, mais il s'est passé bien des choses depuis. Maintenant que j'ai récupéré le Black Pearl, je suis en mesure de t'offrir quelque chose à mon tour. Je l'ai sans doute volé, mais cela n'a pas tellement d'importance n'est-ce pas ? Prend cela comme un juste retour des choses, en remerciement pour le cadeau que tu m'as toi-même fait il y a bien longtemps.**_

 _ **J'espère qu'il sera à ton goût.**_

 _ **Capitaine Jack Sparrow.**_

 _ **PS : Je serai sur l'île jusqu'à demain soir. J'espère avoir l'occasion de te voir avant mon départ.**_

Un lent sourire vint étirer ses lèvres. Bien sûr qu'elle se souvenait de lui. C'était un miracle que lui, ne l'ait pas oubliée.

Elle avait entendu la rumeur comme quoi il avait récupéré son bateau, ainsi que l'histoire de l'Isla de la Muerte. On racontait aussi qu'il avait échappé de justesse à la pendaison, ce qui ne l'avait pas étonnée…

Secouant la tête, elle posa le message sur sa table de chevet avant de prendre le petit réticule dans ses mains. Elle dénoua le cordon qui le fermait, puis laissa tomber son contenu dans sa main. Elle écarquilla les yeux, stupéfaite en découvrant un peigne dorée, orné de perles d'un blanc nacré, ainsi qu'une bague en or sur laquelle trônait un sublime rubis.

Elle laissa ses doigts errer sur les précieux cadeaux. Bien sûr, elle pourrait porter le peigne, mais l'anneau… Dans cette maison, elle aurait bien trop peur qu'un client ne la lui vole, ou de s'attirer les foudres de Millicent, ce qu'elle préférait éviter.

Elle plaça ses présents dans le réticule qu'elle cacha sous son oreiller, puis regarda l'horloge : quatre heures.

Ginger devait avoir terminé à cette heure. Le message de Jack dans ses mains, elle se leva et quitta sa chambre pour rejoindre celle de son amie. Elle longea le couloir en ignorant les gémissements étouffés qui s'échappaient des autres pièces. Arrivée devant la chambre de Ginger, Felicity tendit l'oreille. Une fois certaine que son amie était seule, elle ouvrit doucement la porte.

Elle se figea soudain quand elle réalisa qu'en vérité, Ginger était avec un client. Son cœur se serra lorsqu'elle reconnut avec elle, l'homme qui lui avait offert ces si merveilleux cadeaux et qu'elle se faisait une joie de revoir.

Allongé sur Ginger, le pirate poussait des gémissements rauques dans le cou de sa partenaire, alors que ses hanches faisaient un mouvement de va et vient, d'un rythme soutenu, qui semblait couper la respiration de Ginger. Des gémissements de purs plaisir s'échappaient des lèvres de la femme, ses longues jambes enroulées autour du corps de Jack, ses ongles labourant son dos, le visage à moitié caché entre les cheveux du pirate et sa propre chevelure noire.

Un hoquet de plaisir échappa à Ginger et ramena Felicity à la réalité qui enfin, trouva la force de détourner le regard de la scène qui se déroulait devant elle. Elle referma si doucement la porte qu'aucun des occupants encore à l'intérieur ne se rendit compte qu'elle s'était retrouvée devant eux quelques secondes plus tôt.

Elle porta une main tremblante à son cœur et sentit sous ses doigts les battements vifs qui menaçaient de lui exploser la poitrine, puis, d'un pas lourd, elle regagna sa chambre et y resta prostrée jusqu'au lever du jour.

Jack quitta la chambre de Ginger peu de temps après l'aube. Il replaça son tricorne au sommet de sa tête, puis quitta le bordel par l'arrière cours. Il éviterait ainsi la rue et arriverait directement sur les quais. Il aurait continué son chemin si son regard n'avait pas été happé par la silhouette gracieuse d'une jeune fille qui récupérait du linge étendu au soleil pour le placer dans une large bassine.

Il s'arrêta et pencha la tête sur le côté tandis qu'il contemplait la jeune femme. Cette longue chevelure de boucles sombres lui était familière. Il laissa son regard balayer le corps de l'inconnue tout en s'attardant sur ses courbes féminines qui lui arrachèrent un sourire libidineux.

\- Voilà un régal pour les yeux… murmura-t-il.

La jeune femme dut l'entendre, car elle s'arrêta et se retourna pour lui faire face.

Lorsqu'il rencontra le regard vert étincelant de la superbe créature, Jack - pour la première fois de sa vie - resta sans voix.

\- Que je sois damné… Felicity ? demanda-t-il.

Elle hocha lentement la tête et détourna rapidement le regard. Elle ressemblait à un petit oiseau apeuré qui aurait été pris au piège et aurait tout donné pour s'envoler très loin de lui. Il remarqua que ses joues se teintaient d'une jolie nuance de rouge et se demanda brièvement la raison d'une telle gêne de sa part.

Il s'avança de quelque pas tandis que Felicity aurait tout donné pour disparaître sous terre. Bien sûr, il ignorait qu'elle l'avait surpris la nuit dernière avec Ginger pendant leurs ébats, mais il la connaissait suffisamment pour percevoir son embarras.

\- C'est vraiment toi… Je pensais ne pas te voir Trésor. Où étais-tu passée ?

Elle désigna du doigt la rangée de fenêtre à l'étage du bâtiment, et Jack éclata de rire :

\- Tu as trouvé mes cadeaux alors ?

Elle hocha de nouveau la tête, puis tapota l'endroit juste au-dessus de son cœur, comme pour lui dire _« Merci »_.

\- Ça me fait plaisir Trésor. Tu as bien changée… en bien si je peux me permettre, déclara-t-il encore choqué par sa beauté.

Encore une fois il laissa son regard parcourir ce corps qui n'avait plus rien à voir avec celui de l'enfant qu'elle était la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu. Elle était une femme à présent et certainement l'une des plus belles qu'il ait pu contempler dans sa vie. Jack se racla la gorge : il ne devait pas oublier qu'elle n'avait rien à voir avec les autres habitantes de ce bordel. Felicity était différente, et il ne pouvait se permettre de l'oublier, ou de la voir de cette manière.

\- Eh bien, je dois y aller à présent, mais je serais de retour ce soir.

Il s'apprêtait à partir mais se retourna une nouvelle fois vers elle.

-En fait… peut être que tu aurais du temps à m'accorder pour une promenade ? lui demanda-t-il.

Felicity écarquilla les yeux, mais se hâta de secouer la tête.

Le sourire de Jack s'évapora et il grimaça avant de se reprendre.

\- Oh, alors tant pis Trésor.

\- Pourquoi tu ne l'accompagnes pas ma chérie ? Je vais m'occuper des vêtements si c'est cela qui te chagrine, déclara Ginger qui les rejoignit et se posta près de Jack.

Un étrange sentiment s'insinua en Felicity en les voyants côte à côte. Des images de la nuit dernière lui revinrent en mémoire et elle sentit son cœur se serrer douloureusement.

Elle secoua la tête, déclinant ainsi la proposition de Ginger. L'expression guillerette de Jack s'évapora et il adressa un regard interrogateur à Ginger qui haussa les épaules et se rapprocha de sa jeune amie.

\- Tu te rappelles de Jack non ?

Felicity hocha la tête et tenta de ne pas tressaillir lorsque Ginger passa un bras autour de ses épaules. Elle grimaça et désigna sa tempe.

\- Tu as mal à la tête ? lui demanda Ginger.

Felicity acquiesça tout en se mordant la langue pour son mensonge.

\- Bon eh bien je vais y aller alors. Je vous souhaite une bonne journée mesdemoiselles, les salua Jack avec une révérence théâtrale avant de faire demi-tour et de s'éloigner de son étrange démarche.

\- Tu aurais dû aller avec lui, fit remarquer Ginger d'un ton d'où pointait une note de reproche. Il avait très envie de te voir hier, mais tu dormais déjà lorsqu'il est arrivé.

Felicity continuait de plier les vêtements en essayant de faire abstraction de ces paroles.

\- Est-ce que tu m'écoutes ? demanda Ginger de plus en plus étonnée par son comportement.

Elle qui semblait tant apprécier Jack, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle avait refusé sa proposition d'aller se promener avec lui. Voyant le trouble de sa petite protégée, elle lui demanda d'une voix douce :

\- Est-il arrivé quelque chose ma chérie ?

Felicity balaya la question d'un petit geste de la main, puis retourna d'un pas pressé dans le bordel. Ginger resta un instant interdite, avant de se décider à suivre le même chemin.

Personne ne pouvait le savoir, pas même Felicity, mais ce sentiment si déplaisant qui gonflait en elle depuis la veille n'était rien d'autre que de la jalousie. Une farouche jalousie pour une raison qui lui était encore inconnue à ce moment là.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7

Le ciel commençait à s'assombrir, mais cela ne perturbait pas Felicity qui, absorbée par sa lecture, ne s'en était même pas rendue compte.

De loin, elle crut vaguement entendre une voix l'appeler, mais elle était perdue dans son propre monde à tel point qu'elle n'y prêta pas attention.

\- Pour l'amour du ciel ! En plus d'être muette, serais-tu sourde ? cingla Millicent qui entra brusquement dans sa chambre.

Felicity se leva précipitamment de la chaise sur laquelle elle s'était laissée choir, le temps de sa lecture, et se tint devant l'imposante femme, le regard rivé sur le sol.

\- Donne-moi ce livre, lui ordonna-t-elle, et la jeune femme le lui tendit à contre cœur.

Millicent l'observa , puis elle émit un petit reniflement dédaigneux avant de le laisser tomber sur le lit.

\- Tu ferais bien d'arrêter de lire de telles absurdités fillette.

Felicity fronça les sourcils. Si elle avait pu, elle aurait bien rabattu le clapet de cette mégère.

 _Depuis quand considère-t-on Shakespeare comme absurde ?_ pensa t-elle, mais elle s'abstint de montrer sa colère et garda un visage neutre.

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai besoin que tu ailles à la taverne me chercher une bouteille de vin. J'ai la visite d'un client spécial ce soir.

Millicent lui tendit quelques pièces de monnaie d'un geste hautain.

\- Tâche d'être rapide.

Puis elle se retourna et quitta la chambre sans un mot de plus.

Felicity regarda l'argent dans sa main puis la fenêtre qui donnait sur la rue d'un regard implorant. Elle souffla, et alla récupérer ses chaussures au pied de son lit. Elle plaça ensuite son livre sous son oreiller mais, elle se figea lorsque son regard se porta sur l'autre trésor qu'elle avait caché à cet endroit. Elle contempla longuement le réticule à l'intérieur duquel se trouvait toujours la bague offerte par Jack. C'était l'unique endroit où elle avait pensé cacher son présent, mais, forcée de constater qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une cachette très sophistiquée, elle se mit en tête d'en trouver une autre.

\- Qu'est-ce que le dragon te voulait ? demanda Ginger en entrant dans la pièce.

Le regard de Felicity fut attiré par un éclat doré autour du coup de la nouvelle arrivante. Ginger suivit son regard, puis elle effleura de ses doigts le pendentif qu'elle portait.

\- Qu'en penses-tu ? C'est un cadeau, lui expliqua-t-elle.

Felicity lui montra la bague et Ginger écarquilla les yeux de surprise :

\- Oh par Dieu… qui t'a offert ça ?

Felicity désigna son collier et Ginger porta une main à son cou gracile.

\- Oh ... ça. Eh bien ... c'est un cadeau de Jack. En guise de paiement. Donc, on ne peut pas vraiment dire que c'est un cadeau. Mais… attends une minute, c'est lui qui t'a offert cette bague ?

Felicity hocha la tête sous le regard suspicieux de Ginger.

\- Ma chérie… est-ce qu'il s'est passé quelque chose entre vous deux ?

Felicity écarquilla les yeux avant de secouer vivement la tête. Ses joues prirent une teinte rougeâtre à l'idée qu'une telle chose puisse se produire entre elle et le séduisant capitaine.

\- Alors, pour quelle raison t'a-t-il offert cela ?

Elle-même n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Elle replaça la bague sous son oreiller, puis elle récupéra son châle qu'elle passa autour de ses épaules.

-Où vas-tu ? lui demanda Ginger.

Felicity mima le mot « taverne »puis quitta la chambre.

Après son départ, Ginger s'attarda un peu, prenant le temps de réfléchir à ses dernières découvertes.

\- On dirait que Jack a un nouveau point faible. J'espère que Millicent ne le trouvera pas.

Un homme ivre tomba devant les pieds de Felicity qui sursauta, puis enjamba le corps inerte avec une grimace de dégoût. Elle entra dans la taverne. L'endroit était bondé, et elle dut s'armer de patience et de volonté pour se frayer un chemin entre les clients, jusqu'à atteindre le comptoir derrière lequel s'activait la barmaid.

Elle tapota la surface de bois lisse pour lui signifier sa présence et la femme à la corpulence impressionnante se tourna vers elle.

\- Bonjour Felicity. Qu'est-ce que je te sers ?

La jeune femme désigna le tonneau derrière elle.

\- Une bouteille ? lui demanda la femme. Attends une minute, je dois aller servir une table, ensuite je reviens m'occuper de toi.

Elle se dépêcha d'aller déposer plusieurs bouteilles de rhum à une table dont les occupants l'accueillir par un concert de rires et de grognements approbateurs. Felicity se dandinait d'un pied à l'autre, nerveuse. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était quitter cet endroit au plus vite.

Son regard se porta brusquement sur une table près de l'entrée, quand elle entendit un rire profond résonner. Un groupe d'hommes riaient et trinquaient avec bonne humeur. Parmi eux se trouvait Jack. Elle hoqueta de stupeur et l'envie de s'enfuir à toutes jambes la reprit. Néanmoins, l'idée de Millicent lui hurlant dessus, et la rabaissant pour être revenue sans la bouteille désirée l'empêcha de partir. Elle ne se rendit pas compte qu'elle n'avait pas détaché son regard du pirate, jusqu'à ce que celui-ci tourne la tête et la remarque.

Elle détourna rapidement les yeux, alors que la barmaid posait une bouteille de vin devant elle.

-Et voilà, c'est tout ce qu'il te fallait ma grande ?

Felicity hocha la tête, résistant difficilement à l'envie de lancer un regard par-dessus son épaule pour voir si Jack la fixait encore.

\- Felicity, Trésor !

Elle tressaillit légèrement en entendant sa voix derrière elle, suivit du bruit de ses pas se rapprochant d'elle.

Elle sentit la chaleur d'une main lui effleurer le bas du dos et cette fois, elle ne put faire autrement que de tourner la tête pour plonger son regard dans celui du pirate.

\- Que fais-tu ici ? lui demanda-t-il.

Elle désigna la bouteille de vin et Jack sourit, puis il posa quelques pièces sur le comptoir. Felicity tenta de protester, mais Jack lui assura :

\- Ce n'est pas un souci Trésor.

Elle lui montra néanmoins les pièces laissées par Millicent et le pirate leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Garde ton argent Trésor. C'est pour Millie ?

Elle hocha la tête tout en remettant l'argent dans sa poche.

Jack, qui avait remarqué qu'elle évitait scrupuleusement de le regarder, s'amusa de son attitude et en profita pour la contempler à sa guise. Sa silhouette fine, ses courbes généreuses que son œil expert devinait sans peine, malgré le châle enroulé autour d'elle. Son regard s'arrêta sur la gorge où il voyait palpiter son pouls, rapide et fort.

\- Tu veux que je te raccompagne Trésor ? lui demanda-t-il soudain.

Felicity secoua rapidement la tête, ne voulant surtout pas passer plus de temps que nécessaire avec lui. Ignorant ses protestations, Jack lui prit la main.

-Je vais te ramener.

Il la conduisit hors de la taverne. Felicity avait le souffle court de sentir ainsi ses doigts chauds enroulés autour de son poignet. La chaleur émanant de sa main se répendit dans tout son corps. Elle était tellement subjuguée par cette sensation enivrante, qu'elle ne faisait pas attention où elle marchait. Heureusement, Jack la conduisait habilement entre les passants ivres, lui évitant de heurter ces hommes et ces femmes qui se dressaient sur leur chemin.

Ils marchèrent en silence durant plusieurs minutes, jusqu'à ce que Jack se décide à le rompre :

\- Je pars demain. As-tu déjà été à Singapour Trésor ?

Le regard intrigué qu'elle lui adressa lui suffit comme réponse.

\- Tu aimerais ? Pas forcément aller là-bas, mais quitter cet endroit ? lui demanda-t-il curieusement.

Felicity secoua tristement la tête : à quoi lui aurait-il servi de nourrir des rêves d'évasion ? Ce n'était là que des chimères qui ne se réaliseraient jamais.

\- Non ? Voilà qui est surprenant, plaisanta Jack avec un petit rire.

Avant qu'ils n'aient le temps d'approfondir la question, ils arrivèrent devant le lupanar. Felicity s'apprêtait à entrer d'un pas rapide, mais Jack la saisit par le bras et la maintint près de lui.

\- Attends une seconde Trésor…

La collision entre leurs deux corps la fit haleter. Elle essaya tant bien que mal de maîtriser les battements effrénés de son cœur.

\- J'ai la très légère impression que tu essais de m'éviter. Pourquoi ?

Son regard inquisiteur et son petit sourire en coin lui donnaient l'impression qu'il lisait en elle comme dans un livre ouvert. Cela la perturba au point qu'elle ouvrit et referma la bouche plusieurs fois, comme un poisson hors de l'eau qui chercherait désespérément sa respiration. Sa réaction amusa le pirate et il profita de son trouble pour enrouler ses bras autour de sa taille et l'attirer plus près de lui. Il riait intérieurement de la voir chercher avec tant d'énergie une réponse à son accusation et, même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais, il profitait de sentir son corps de femme contre lui.

Enfin, elle souleva la bouteille de vin devant lui :

\- Ah, tu as raison, ne la fais pas attendre. Mais je t'attends.

Il la libéra et la suivit à l'intérieur du bordel. Felicity était confuse, mais heureuse aussi. Que lui voulait-il ? Pourquoi l'attendre alors qu'il aurait pu retourner à la taverne finir sa soirée ? Elle traversa le rez-de-chaussée et ne tarda pas à trouver Millicent.

\- Tu as le vin ? lui demanda-t-elle.

Felicity lui tendit la bouteille puis s'éloigna rapidement.

\- Pourquoi une telle hâte ? Quelqu'un t'attend ? la nargua-t-elle.

\- Oui, moi.

Jack pénétra dans la pièce et par sa seule présence sembla déstabiliser Millicent.

\- Jack ? Elle n'est pas disponible de la façon dont tu l'entends.

Felicity se sentit rougir sous la remarque.

\- De quelle façon parles-tu Millie ? Pour ma part, je souhaite simplement lui parler, lui répondit Jack qui machinalement, enroula ses doigts autour du poignet de la jeune femme.

\- C'est impossible. Je ne peux pas te laisser te l'accaparer…

-Gratuitement ? termina-t-il à sa place.

Felicity suivait l'échange, les yeux écarquillés de stupeur.

\- Exactement.

\- Tu veux que je paye pour elle ? Je le ferais.

\- Voyons mon chou, elle te sera inutile. Regarde-la ! Elle rougit comme une pucelle… ce qu'elle est soit dit en passant.

Felicity sentit les larmes lui monter d'être ainsi humiliée par cette femme, mais la réaction de Jack la surprit.

-Je veux simplement reposer mes yeux sur quelque chose qui ne soit pas vulgaire.

Millicent tiqua, mais reprit rapidement un visage neutre.

\- Oh parfait, alors fais à ta guise Jack.

Elle quitta la pièce et rejoignit sa chambre dont elle claqua vigoureusement la porte.

Estomaquée, Felicity dirigea son attention sur Jack qui la gratifia d'une révérence.

-Nous y allons Milady ?

Elle ne bougea pas d'un pouce, adressant un regard soupçonneux au pirate.

\- Quoi ? lui demanda-t-il. Je veux simplement passer un peu de temps en ta compagnie Trésor. Et puis, j'ai beaucoup d'histoires à te raconter. Tu aimes toujours les histoires, pas vrai ?

Elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, puis se décida à hocher la tête.

\- Bien, alors allons-y !

Il s'effaça pour la laisser passer devant. Felicity déglutit et le conduisit jusqu'à sa chambre. La porte refermée derrière lui, Jack passa en revu les quelques effets personnels de la jeune femme. Il traversa la pièce en quelques enjambées et se laissa tomber sur le lit.

\- Hmm… confortable… Aïe ! Bon sang ! s'écria-t-il en se redressant brusquement.

Passant une main sous l'oreiller, Jack récupéra le peigne qu'il lui avait offert :

-Pourquoi l'as-tu mis ici ?

Felicity haussa les épaules.

\- Tu dois trouver un autre endroit où le ranger ou… tu pourrais le porter, dit-il en lui tendant le peigne qu'elle récupéra.

Il se mit de nouveau à l'aise et lui lança un regard plaisantin :

\- Tu peux t'assoir Trésor. Je ne mors pas.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et s'assit sur le bord du lit, en veillant à garder une certaine distance entre eux.

\- Tu n'as pas tous tes machins d'écritures avec toi ?

Elle pouffa et ouvrit le tiroir de sa table de chevet dont elle sortit ses « machins d'écriture » comme il disait, puis attendit patiemment qu'il commence son récit.

Si, quelques instants plus tôt, Jack savait parfaitement ce dont il voulait lui parler, il se sentit soudain nerveux. Son regard - qui le dévisageait avec une telle intensité - le mettait mal à l'aise et pourtant, il aurait pu le contempler pour le reste de la nuit sans jamais se lasser. Il se racla la gorge pour se ressaisir :

\- Bien alors… je devrais peut être commencer à partir de mon départ de la dernière fois ?

Il roula sur le ventre afin de lire en même temps qu'elle écrivait. Il ne l'avouerait jamais, mais ce n'était pas l'unique raison qui l'avait poussé à se rapprocher d'elle.

En vérité, il aimait la manière dont son corps effleurait le sien dans leur proximité.

\- Donc, finalement, grâce à ma vivacité d'esprit, mon courage et mon intelligence, je…

Jack fit une pause pour diriger son regard vers Felicity qui ne l'écoutait plus, puisqu'elle s'était endormie pendant son discours.

Il sourit tendrement à l'image qu'elle renvoyait, puis récupéra la plume, le papier et l'encrier qu'il posa sur la table de chevet. Il ôta son manteau dont il la couvrit avec douceur. Elle remua légèrement et soupira d'aise. Jack observa le visage endormi de la jeune femme. Son regard se perdit dans la contemplation de ses lèvres entrouvertes. Il s'allongea confortablement et passa un bras autour de sa taille, calant son corps contre le sien. Il poussa un soupir de plaisir en sentant ce corps, aux formes si féminines, se presser contre lui et un lent sourire étira ses lèvres, tandis qu'il imaginait le bonheur qu'il éprouverait à s'endormir ainsi chaque soir.

Ses doigts tracèrent de légers cercles dans son dos et son orgueil se gonfla lorsque la jeune femme se blottit un peu plus contre lui. Il s'endormit ainsi, la chaleur de son corps se mélangeant à la sienne et en sentant son souffle dans son cou.

Lorsque Felicity s'éveilla le lendemain, il avait disparu, mais la sensation d'un baiser sur mon front resta comme un signe de sa présence auprès d'elle.

Le signe que tout cela n'avait pas été un rêve.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8

Jack se réveilla en sursaut, ses poings étroitement enroulés autour du couvre lit. Il se redressa et lança un regard accusateur à son entre-jambe. Il se retourna sur le ventre et étouffa ses grognements dans son oreiller. Puis, il frappa férocement le matelas et releva la tête :

\- C'est quoi mon problème ? Je ne la désire pas. C'est absurde. C'est absurde et inacceptable et… merveilleusement absurde.

Il ferma les yeux et une fois de plus, il se repassa son rêve dans son esprit. Il roula sur le dos et balaya sa cabine du regard. Au bout de longues minutes, il finit par se lever pour s'installer à son bureau, s'empara d'une bouteille de rhum qui y trônait fièrement et en prit une longue gorgée.

Ses yeux trouvèrent naturellement le coffre qui était entré en sa possession quelques jours plus tôt. Il traversa la pièce en trois enjambées et se mit à genoux devant celui-ci. Il l'ouvrit, et un sourire satisfait étira ses lèvres à la vue des centaines de pièces d'or qui s'instillaient de tout leur éclat. Il referma le coffre d'un geste vif et retourna à son bureau. Il s'installa dans la chaise rembourrée et prit entre ses doigts son compas. C'était stupide, car, au fond de lui, il savait déjà où il souhaitait aller. L'aiguille tourna et s'arrêta dans la direction qu'il avait prédite.

-Tortuga…

Felicity émit un petit sifflement de douleur lorsque son doigt entra en contact avec l'eau chaude. La douleur lancinante lui fit lâcher le seau dans la baignoire, d'où un nuage de vapeur émanait. Elle porta son doigt à sa bouche et le pinça entre ses lèvres, espérant que cela aiderait à apaiser la douleur.

\- Ce n'est pas encore prêt ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? lui demanda Ginger qui apportait un autre seau dans la salle de bain.

La jeune fille désigna son doigt et Ginger grimaça à la vue de la peau rougie et légèrement gonflée.

\- Oh, ce doit être douloureux. Va le mettre sous l'eau froide. Je vais terminer de remplir la baignoire et ensuite j'irais me préparer, dit-elle en poussant Felicity vers la sortie.

Felicity obéit, abandonnant la préparation du bain de Millicent, et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Elle récupéra un linge qu'elle plongea dans une jarre d'eau froide, et l'enroula autour de son doigt qu'elle pressa contre sa poitrine. Si elle n'avait pas été aussi absorbée par sa douleur, elle aurait senti la présence derrière elle.

Elle se figea en sentant le souffle chaud d'une respiration dans son cou, et haleta au moment où deux mains se posèrent sur la table de la cuisine de part et d'autre de son corps.

\- C'est vraiment dangereux d'être perdue dans tes pensées Trésor. On ne sait jamais ce qu'il peut arriver si tu ne prends pas garde à toi, murmura une voix aux vibrations familières.

Elle se retourna vivement et fit face au sourire narquois de Jack Sparrow. Pendant un instant, elle crut divaguer de le voir ainsi debout devant elle, au milieu de la cuisine… Elle posa une main sur sa poitrine, espérant ainsi calmer les battements effrénés de son cœur, mais c'était peine perdue. Devant son trouble, Jack ne put s'empêcher de rire, et bien qu'il aurait apprécié profiter encore un peu de leur proximité, il se recula légèrement pour lui laisser l'espace dont elle avait besoin.

Ses joues étaient joliment colorées sous l'effet de la gêne. Elle finit néanmoins par reprendre une certaine contenance et adressa un regard interrogateur au pirate.

\- Quoi ? lui demanda-t-il. J'étais en ville et j'ai eu envie de m'arrêter. Les filles sont là ?

Felicity acquiesça, contrariée de constater qu'il n'était là que pour ce genre de « visite ». Tout à coup, la douleur de son doigt lui sembla bien fade par rapport à celle qui s'insinuait dans son cœur. Soucieuse de masquer sa déception, elle voulut quitter la pièce et aller chercher une des filles, mais lorsqu'elle passa devant lui, Jack glissa une main sur sa taille et la ramena contre lui.

\- J'avais vraiment très envie de te voir Trésor.

Le sérieux avec lequel il venait de parler la laissa confuse. Elle peinait à respirer au moment où il vint effleurer sa joue du revers de la main. Puis, il la relâcha vivement comme si ce simple geste avait au fond, quelque chose de répréhensible.

\- Ce que je veux dire… c'est que j'aurais aimé que tu me tiennes compagnie ce soir. Comme la dernière fois.

Felicity lui sourit et accepta sa demande avec un hochement de tête. Jack lui rendit son sourire, ravi de la soirée qui l'attendait. Il s'apprêtait à la suivre jusqu'à sa chambre, lorsque Ginger et Millicent entrèrent dans la cuisine.

Si Ginger parut s'amuser de les voir ensemble, ce ne fut pas le cas de Millicent, dont les yeux se rétrécirent de colère.

\- Jack, te voilà de retour…

\- En effet. Comment vas-tu Gin ?

\- Très bien. Est-ce que je peux t'aider ? lui demanda-t-elle, mais il secoua la tête et posa sa main dans le dos de Felicity qui sentit sa peau s'électriser à son contact.

\- Non, c'est bon. Je comptais passer la soirée avec Felicity.

\- Jack…

Ginger aurait voulu mettre en garde le pirate quant à l'attention qu'il portait à la jeune femme, mais Millicent la coupa :

\- Je t'ai déjà dit qu'elle n'est pas sur le marché Jack… pas encore en tout cas.

\- Et je t'ai déjà dit que je ne m'intéressais pas à elle de cette façon. Et qu'entends-tu par : pas encore ? Je pensais qu'on s'était mis d'accord à ce sujet ? demanda Jack d'une voix teintée de reproches.

Sentir l'angoisse de Felicity près de lui réveilla ses instincts de protection. Il avait envie de la protéger, et de prendre soin d'elle. Pire, il en avait besoin. Il n'arrivait pas à s'expliquer un tel comportement venant de lui, mais il ne parvenait pas à s'en empêcher.

\- Eh bien, ayant remarqué qu'elle avait un nombre croissant d'admirateurs, je commence à penser qu'il serait dommage de ne pas en profiter, tu n'es pas de mon avis ? demanda Millicent avec un sourire froid.

\- Non je ne le suis pas. Et pour ta gouverne Millie, si je tiens à passer du temps avec Felicity c'est parce qu'elle me tient compagnie.

\- Compagnie ? Et depuis quand profites-tu de la compagnie d'une femme sans aller au-delà Jack ? Cela étant, que tu passes la nuit à lui parler ou à la monter ça m'est égal ! Tu veux sa compagnie ? Tu dois payer pour cela !

Le regard de Jack se fit aussi noir que de l'encre. Il porta la main à la bourse accrochée à sa ceinture et en sortit une poignée de pièces qu'il lança sur la table. Puis, il prit la main de Felicity et sortit rapidement avec elle à sa suite. Millicent, un sourire diabolique aux lèvres, récupéra l'argent et partit s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

Seule Ginger resta, encore sous le choc de la scène à laquelle elle venait d'assister.

-Oh par tous les Saints…

Arrivés à la chambre de Felicity, Jack referma la porte et prit le temps d'observer la jeune femme.

\- Ne t'en fait pas Trésor. Je veux juste profiter un peu de ta compagnie, rien de plus, assura-t-il.

Mais ce n'était pas cela qui l'inquiétait.

Elle ne cessait de se repasser en boucle les paroles de Millicent. Elle se laissa tomber sur son lit. Si Jack n'avait pas été là, elle aurait fondu en larmes. Combien de temps lui restait –il, avant que la matrone ne décide de la jeter en pâture aux clients pour quelques pièces ?

Jack, qui n'avait cessé de la contempler, s'approcha lentement. Arrivé devant elle, il posa un genou à terre et prit son menton entre ses doigts pour rencontrer son regard.

\- Ne pense plus à tout ça. Je suis certain qu'avec un peu de persuasion, je la ferai changer d'avis.

Elle n'avait pas besoin qu'il lui explique à quel genre de « persuasion » il aurait recours. Felicity savait que Millicent avait un faible pour Jack, et ce dernier entendait bien l'utiliser en sa faveur.

Cette idée la mit mal à l'aise. Elle détourna le regard, et il soupira avant de s'assoir à ses côtés.

\- Il faut vraiment que nous trouvions un moyen de communiquer Trésor, dit-il soudain.

Sa remarque la surprit. En dehors de Ginger, il était le seul à attacher une telle importance à ce qu'ils puissent communiquer ensemble. Sans qu'il parvienne à s'en empêcher, Jack replaça une mèche rebelle de ses cheveux derrière son oreille. Il laissa ses doigts caresser la peau tendre de son cou et la sentit frissonner à son contact. Il retira précipitamment sa main, comme si sa peau l'avait brûlé.

 _Je dois arrêter de faire ça,_ pensa-t-il.

Il se déchaussa et ôta son manteau, puis s'allongea sur le lit et fit signe à Felicity de prendre place à ses côtés. La jeune fille obéit, et il passa un bras autour de ses épaules pour l'attirer contre lui.

\- Veux-tu savoir ce que j'ai fait durant mon dernier voyage ?

 _En plus de faire des rêves sulfureux te concernant…_ acheva une petite voix au fond de lui.

\- Je suis allé à Singapour, lui révéla-t-il, en essayant de ne pas songer aux images coquines qui l'avaient assailli durant son sommeil. Nous avons pillé plusieurs navires marchands et mis la main sur une quantité de richesses incroyable.

Il n'avait pas remarqué qu'il s'était naturellement mis à caresser les cheveux de Felicity qui, de son côté, l'écoutait avec passion.

\- Il y avait des bijoux et des joyaux d'une splendeur incomparable.

 _Pas aussi splendide que toi cela dit_ … pensa Jack en contemplant le visage rayonnant de la jeune femme.

Felicity se redressa et regarda avec attention les yeux du pirate.

\- Quoi ?

Elle désigna ses yeux, mais il ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle voulait lui dire.

-Quoi mes yeux ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Elle sourit et montra successivement les cheveux noirs de Jack, puis ses yeux. Il comprit alors qu'elle voulait connaitre la raison pour laquelle il noircissait le contour de ses yeux de khôl.

\- Oh ça ? Ça protège du soleil. Il peut être sacrément néfaste pour les yeux Trésor, lui expliqua-t-il.

Felicity garda son regard ancré dans le sien durant plusieurs secondes et pour la première fois de sa vie, Jack se sentit déstabilisé.

 _Bigre_ , jura-t-il intérieurement.

Lorsqu'elle se réinstalla dans ses bras, elle se mit à effleurer les contours du « P » gravé au fer sur son avant-bras, ce qui le fit tressaillir.

\- Ça signifie « Pirate ». Un petit souvenir de la compagnie des Indes, lui révéla-t-il.

Elle cessa rapidement sa caresse mais il retint sa main.

\- Ce n'est pas douloureux Trésor, tu peux continuer.

Ils restèrent ainsi durant plusieurs minutes dans le calme le plus parfait.

\- Tu n'as pas du rhum, Trésor ? lui demanda-t-il brusquement.

Felicity secoua la tête, mais elle désigna la porte du doigt. Elle se leva rapidement et quitta la chambre pour aller chercher une bouteille à la cuisine.

Jack tenta de faire abstraction de l'étrange sentiment de vide qui s'empara de lui maintenant qu'il ne la tenait plus dans ses bras. Elle revint rapidement une bouteille à la main, qu'elle lui remit, et reprit place près de lui.

\- Merci Trésor.

Il prit une longue gorgée de la boisson sous le regard fasciné de la jeune femme. Elle avait eu l'occasion de goûter au rhum une fois, mais elle n'avait pas franchement apprécié le goût.

Jack la regarda, tout en prenant une longue rasade d'alcool puis, il lui tendit la bouteille, l'invitant silencieusement à boire.

Elle hésita, mais accepta finalement. Elle porta le goulot à sa bouche, essayant d'oublier que les lèvres du pirate s'étaient trouvées au même endroit quelques instants plus tôt, et prit une petite gorgée.

Le liquide lui brûla la langue et la gorge, et elle grimaça, puis rendit la bouteille au pirate qui riait devant son air dégoûté.

\- Tu t'habitueras au goût…

Il continua de boire et une fois la moitié de la bouteille avalée, il lui devint plus facile de faire taire la petite voix à l'intérieur de lui qui lui soufflait que ce qu'il faisait était mal…

Comme pour narguer cette fameuse voix, il resserra son emprise autour de Felicity et respira profondément l'odeur de ses cheveux. La jeune femme releva la tête, et sa respiration s'accéléra lorsque les doigts de Jack effleurèrent son cou et la peau pâle de son décolleté.

\- Est-ce qu'il t'arrive de faire des rêves étranges Trésor ?

Elle fronça les sourcils, confuse.

\- Moi oui. Je fais des rêves plutôt effrontés…

Il posa son front contre le sien et Felicity respira l'odeur de son haleine alcoolisée. Elle haleta, alors qu'il déposait un chaste baiser sur son front. Elle posa une main sur celle de Jack qui entrelaça ses doigts aux siens de manière instinctive.

Il recula légèrement afin de la regarder, mais Felicity se détourna de lui. Jack lâcha la bouteille qu'il tenait et saisit son menton pour lui incliner la tête et plonger son regard dans le sien. Il caressa ses lèvres de son pouce. Au contact de sa peau calleuse sur sa bouche, Felicity sentit sa respiration se bloquer. Elle était incapable de bouger, captivée par le regard sombre que posait Jack sur elle. Elle ne le quittait pas des yeux tandis qu'il se penchait de plus en plus vers sa bouche.

Distraitement, il s'humecta les lèvres, retira son pouce et posa sa propre bouche sur celle de Felicity. La jeune femme écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Le contact de ses lèvres l'électrisa des pieds à la tête. Elle serra ses doigts autour de la chemise de Jack, alors qu'il pressait sa bouche avec un peu plus de ferveur. Interdite, elle garda ses lèvres immobiles mais, cela ne semblait pas déranger le pirate qui poussa un gémissement rauque. D'une main, il agrippa sa hanche et se sentit agacé de sentir le tissu de sa robe sous ses doigts. Il aurait voulu sentir la douceur de sa peau sous ses paumes. Il l'aurait renversée sur le lit dans la seconde, s'ils n'avaient pas entendu des pas s'approchant dans le couloir.

Au fond d'elle, Felicity trouva la volonté nécessaire pour rompre le baiser et repoussa doucement Jack au moment où la porte s'ouvrit sur Ginger.

\- Tout va bien ? demanda-t-elle.

Felicity hocha rapidement la tête, espérant que son amie ne devinerait pas ce qu'il venait de se produire. De son côté, Jack semblait plutôt mécontent d'avoir été interrompu.

Il porta son regard sur Ginger, détaillant sans vergogne le corps de la prostituée, habillée d'une robe au décolletée révélateur.

\- Gin chérie ! s'exclama-t-il en souriant paresseusement à la nouvelle venue.

Ginger leva les yeux au ciel en comprenant qu'il était ivre et se dirigea vers lui.

\- Allons Jack, laisse notre pauvre Felicity se reposer.

Elle l'aida à se remettre sur ses pieds, tandis que Felicity passait une main distraite sur la bouche, sentant encore les picotements que les lèvres du pirate avaient laissés sur les siennes.

\- Tu veux bien prendre soin de moi alors ? demanda Jack avec un sourire canaille.

\- Mais oui. Bonne nuit ma chérie, salua Ginger qui entrainait à présent le capitaine avec elle hors de la chambre.

Une fois la porte refermée, Felicity se laissa tomber sur son lit, le regard dans le vague, les doigts effleurant toujours sa bouche, il lui était impossible de penser à autre chose que le contact des lèvres de Jack sur les siennes.

Cette nuit-là, elle fut incapable de fermer l'œil. Tout ce à quoi elle pouvait penser, peu importe ses efforts, était que l'homme qui venait de lui donner son premier baiser, passait la nuit avec Ginger, à quelques pas de sa chambre.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9

Felicity ne s'était endormie que tard dans la nuit. Recroquevillée sur elle-même, face au mur, elle ouvrit un œil quand elle sentit un poids peser autour de sa taille. Elle fronça les sourcils, prenant soudain conscience de la sensation de chaleur qui s'ajoutait à celle du poids… Baissant le regard, elle souleva légèrement les draps et écarquilla les yeux devant sa découverte. Elle aurait sans nul doute poussé un cri si elle en avait été capable. Derrière elle, un bras enroulé autour de sa taille, elle découvrit Jack Sparrow, profondément endormi, le visage enfoui dans ses cheveux.

Comment était-il arrivé là ? N'était-il pas censé être avec Ginger ?

Les pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête lorsqu'elle regarda avec horreur leurs jambes entrelacées.

 _Mon Dieu, mais que s'est-il passé ?_

Son angoisse s'apaisa un peu quand elle constata qu'elle était toujours vêtue de sa chemise de nuit et que lui… était en partie vêtu.

La ceinture de son pantalon avait disparu, si bien que le vêtement tombait légèrement de ses hanches mais cachait par miracle une certaine partie de son anatomie. Sa chemise remontait sur son torse, laissant entrevoir son ventre aux muscles sculptés ainsi qu'un grand nombre de tatouages qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas.

Elle mordilla sa lèvre inférieure et tenta prudemment de s'extirper de l'emprise de Jack sans le réveiller. Son cœur rata un battement quand elle l'entendit murmurer quelques paroles indistinctes dans son sommeil, mais les ronflements qui suivirent la calmèrent. Elle posa avec précaution son bras sur son torse et Jack remua légèrement, libérant au passage sa jambe jusqu'alors coincée entre les siennes. Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement et s'apprêta à quitter le lit, mais par mégarde elle s'emmêla les pieds dans les draps et tomba de tout son long sur le corps du pirate, qui poussa un grognement de douleur.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent brusquement et se posèrent sur le visage confus de Felicity, qui rougissait jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. D'instinct, ses mains s'étaient posées sur les hanches de la jeune femme, uniquement vêtue d'une chemise de nuit. La surprise passée, Jack lui adressa un sourire charmeur qui la fit rougir d'avantage, si toutefois cela était possible.

\- Voilà un réveil comme je les aime Trésor.

Contrairement à la veille, sa voix n'était pas teintée par les effets de l'alcool, si bien que Felicity n'était pas certaine qu'il soit sérieux ou souhaitait simplement la taquiner. La chaleur de ses main sur elle l'avait comme anesthésiée et elle se trouvait incapable de faire le moindre mouvement, hypnotisée par le regard sombre de l'homme.

Remarquant son trouble, Jack cru bon de la sortir de sa torpeur :

-Ce n'est pas que je me plaigne Trésor, mais n'étais-tu pas en train d'essayer de te lever avant de me tomber dessus ?

Il nota avec satisfaction la façon dont ses joues rosirent un peu plus face à ses paroles et l'empressement avec lequel elle se leva. Victime une fois de plus de sa maladresse, elle tomba sur le plancher ce qui déclencha l'hilarité du pirate. Celle-ci se dissipaen la voyant ainsi, assise sur les fesses, ses boucles tombant dans un sauvage désordre, ce qui réveilla ses instincts de séducteur.

\- Ça va ? lui demanda-t-il.

Elle lui envoya un regard assassin, espérant que cela l'aiderait à conserver le peu de dignité qu'il lui restait. Face à la mauvaise humeur de la jeune fille, Jack préféra reprendre son sérieux afin de ne pas la froisser d'avantage. Une femme de mauvaise humeur dès le réveil pouvait faire pâlir le plus brave des hommes…

\- Comment ai-je atterri ici Trésor ? La dernière chose dont je me rappelle, c'est la chambre de Ginger.

Il l'aida à se relever et la fit asseoir sur le lit.

\- Que s'est-il passé ?

Elle haussa les épaules, n'ayant pas la moindre idée de comment il avait pu se retrouver dans sa chambre et encore moins dans son lit. Jack fronça les sourcils et la regarda un moment. Il prit le temps de détailler le visage d'ange qui lui faisait face.

 _Voilà qui vaut la peine de se réveiller_ … pensa-t-il tout en la contemplant.

\- Est-ce que j'ai bu hier ? demanda-t-il tandis qu'une vive douleur lui vrillait le crâne.

Elle hocha timidement la tête, et se demanda s'il se rappelait du baiser qu'ils avaient échangé…

 _Bien sûr que non, ne soit pas stupide_ ! la molesta une voix intérieure.

\- Cela explique le mal de tête alors. Tu ne sais vraiment pas comment je me suis retrouvé là ?

Encore une fois, elle secoua la tête et garda les yeux rivés sur ses genoux, tout en jouant nerveusement avec ses doigts.

Il l'observa, confus, puis posa une main sur son genou.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas Trésor ? la questionna-t-il avec inquiétude.

Elle répondit une fois de plus par la négative et se leva rapidement, voulant à tout prix mettre le plus de distance possible entre eux. Elle alla récupérer son châle - posé sur une chaise - qu'elle passa sur ses épaules, fit signe à Jack de l'attendre et quitta la chambre pour frapper doucement à la porte voisine.

\- Entrez. Bonjour ma chérie ! la salua Ginger lorsqu'elle entra.

Felicity referma la porte et posa les mains sur ses hanches, adressant un regard sévère à son amie.

\- Oh… tu as trouvé Jack dans ton lit, c'est ça ? devina Ginger.

La jeune femme acquiesça et Ginger lui adressa un petit sourire nerveux.

\- C'est moi qui l'y ait mis. Tu comprends, j'avais d'autres clients dont je devais m'occuper. Mais je ne pouvais pas non plus le laisser seul. Il n'arrêtait pas de parler d'ailleurs, impossible de le faire taire. Toutes les autres chambres étant prises, j'ai décidé de l'emmener dans la tienne. Heureusement lorsqu'il t'a vue endormie, il a enfin consenti à fermer son clapet, et à peine il s'est allongé avec toi qu'il s'est endormi. Je me doutais qu'il se calmerait avec toi.

 _D'ailleurs, il n'arrêtait pas de demander où tu étais_ , pensa la prostituée, mais elle préféra garder ce point pour elle.

Felicity massa sa tempe d'un geste nerveux, cela faisait trop de choses à assimiler quelques minutes à peine après son réveil.

\- Il s'est bien tenu au moins ? Il… n'a rien tenté ? demanda Ginger avec un regard appuyé.

Felicity secoua rapidement la tête, apaisant ainsi les craintes de son amie.

\- Alors c'est parfait. Dis-lui d'aller à la cuisine, je descends préparer le petit déjeuner dans un instant.

Hochant la tête à contrecœur, Felicity s'apprêtait à quitter la chambre quand Ginger l'arrêta.

-Felicity ! Je te remercie.

La jeune fille lui sourit largement, puis s'éclipsa.

Une fois seule, Ginger se laissa tomber sur son lit, perdue dans ses pensées :

-Qu'attends-tu d'elle Jack Sparrow ? demanda-t-elle à voix haute. Si tu la fais souffrir, je te castrerai moi-même.

Jack terminait de mettre ses bottes et s'apprêtait à sortir de la chambre lorsqu'une série d'images assaillit son esprit. Il écarquilla les yeux et une expression étrange apparut sur son visage.

\- Dis-moi Trésor…

Felicity s'arrêta alors qu'elle faisait le lit et se retourna vers Jack qui la regardait d'un drôle d'air.

\- Est-ce que… est ce qu'il est possible que je t'aie embrassée la nuit dernière ?

La jeune femme hésita.

Il ne se rappelait pas. Pourquoi lui dire ce qu'il s'était passé alors qu'il n'en gardait aucun souvenir ?

 _De toute façon, ce n'était qu'une erreur_ , pensa-t-elle, et elle secoua la tête deux fois.

Sa réponse ne convainquit pas totalement le pirate. Elle avait mis trop de temps à lui répondre pour qu'il n'y ait pas anguille sous roche… Cela dit, il préféra ne pas insister et la laisser se sortir de cette situation qui vraisemblablement, la mettait mal à l'aise. Il fit quelques pas en direction de la sortie, mais une idée sournoise lui vint soudain. Il se retourna et s'approcha de sa démarche étrange mais assurée. Il s'arrêta à quelques pouces de Felicity, et prit son visage en coupe dans ses mains.

Il la fixa de son regard intense et nota avec satisfaction la façon dont sa respiration s'était accélérée, faisant monter et descendre sa poitrine au rythme de son souffle. La réaction de son corps l'avait trahie. Il n'avait plus besoin qu'elle lui confirme que les images auxquelles il était en proie n'étaient pas de vagues illusions, provoquées par les dernières traces de rhum dans son organisme.

 _Ma petite voleuse est une petite menteuse_ , pensa-t-il tout en laissant son regard se perdre dans le vert de ses iris.

Puis, il dirigea son attention sur ses lèvres. Cette bouche si délicate à la couleur rosée, ni trop fine, ni trop charnue, lui donnait l'eau à la bouche. Elle ressemblait à un fruit juteux diaboliquement tentateur, mais qu'il aurait eu l'interdiction de toucher.

Il se baissa et approcha son visage avec une lenteur savamment calculée. Au bord de l'implosion, Felicity ferma les yeux, attendant avec un mélange de crainte et d'excitation que la bouche de Jack se pose sur la sienne. Mais il n'en fit rien. Au lieu de ses lèvres, ce fut son front qu'il effleura d'un chaste baiser qui la laissa frustrée, bien qu'elle ne fût pas prête à l'admettre.

\- Merci de m'avoir prêté ton lit Trésor. On se verra plus tard, lui dit-il avec un clin d'œil avant de quitter la chambre en sifflotant joyeusement, laissant derrière lui une Felicity en état de choc.

\- Tu ne peux pas me tromper Trésor. N'oublie pas que je suis le capitaine Jack Sparrow, murmurait Jack en descendant l'escalier pour rejoindre la cuisine.

Il remontait le couloir d'un pas léger lorsqu'une main lui agrippa le bras pour l'entraîner sans ménagement dans une pièce, où il se retrouva face à Ginger.

\- Gin chérie ! la salua-t-il avec son éternel regard aguicheur.

\- Que s'est-il passé la nuit dernière ? lui demanda-t-elle en le pointant d'un doigt accusateur.

\- Je serais plus qu'heureux de t'en refaire la démonstration Gin, mais je dois très bientôt retourner à mon navire …

\- Jack ! Ce que je veux savoir, c'est pourquoi as-tu insisté pour retourner à la chambre de Felicity hier ?

\- J'ai fait ça ? s'étonna le pirate avec un froncement de sourcils.

\- Oui ! Tu n'arrêtais pas de parler d'elle et cela même lorsque nous… enfin tu sais. Quelque chose est arrivé entre elle et toi ?

N'aimant pas la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait, Jack répondit d'une voix un peu plus sèche qu'à l'accoutumée :

\- Je doute que cela te regarde.

\- Au contraire. Je te jure que si tu t'avises de lui faire du mal, je…

\- La dernière chose dont j'ai envie c'est de lui faire du mal Gin, alors cesse de me faire la moral, la coupa-t-il.

\- Ne l'encourage pas Jack, reprit-elle d'une voix plus calme, ce qui attira l'attention du pirate.

\- Pourquoi ?

-Parce que.

\- Ce n'est pas une réponse Gin.

-C'est pourtant la seule que je puisse te donner.

\- Et elle est loin de me suffire, alors crache le morceau ou je te le fais cracher moi-même.

Ginger connaissait assez Jack pour savoir qu'il saurait user de toutes ses facultés pour cela et surtout, qu'il avait de grandes chances d'y parvenir. Aussi décida-t-elle finalement de lui répondre :

\- Felicity ne te connaît pas comme moi Jack. Elle croit chaque mot qui sort de ta bouche, parce qu'elle te voit comme celui qui l'a sauvée quand elle était enfant. Donc, si tu prévois de remplir son esprit de chimères et de rêves qui ne se réaliseront jamais, sois prêt à en assumer les conséquences.

\- Tu veux dire qu'elle se serait éprise de moi ?

\- De tout ce que je viens de dire, c'est tout ce que tu as choisis de retenir ? demanda Ginger, irritée.

-Oui, parce que cette idée me plaît assez en fait.

\- Oh je vois. Peut-être que l'idée qu'elle devienne une putain comme moi te plairait également ?

Jack ne put retenir une grimace à ces paroles.

\- Je n'ai jamais dit ça.

-C'est pourtant ce qui arrivera si tu continues à t'intéresser à elle. Millicent n'est ni aveugle, ni stupide Jack, et si elle pense pouvoir tirer profit de Felicity, elle le fera sans états d'âmes.

Jack resta silencieux un instant, imaginant Felicity habillée dans le même genre de robe que les autres filles du bordel, le visage peinturluré d'un maquillage outrancier, passant de client en client. Cette vision fit naître en lui une profonde colère qu'il ne s'expliqua pas.

\- Jack, si tu te joues d'elle dans le but de la mettre dans ton lit…

\- Je ne me suis joué d'elle à aucun moment femme ! Il ne s'est rien passé hier soir, et je ne lui aie jamais rien promis dans le but de la mettre dans mon lit, comme tu sembles le croire ! s'énerva Jack, qui commençait à être las de cette discussion.

\- Très bien, mais pourquoi l'idée que Felicity ait des sentiments pour toi te plaît dans ce cas ?

\- J'ai dit que jamais je n'avais prétendu ou fait quelque chose dans le but de l'encourager, je n'ai pas dit qu'elle me laissait indifférent, avoua Jack.

Ginger écarquilla les yeux.

\- Quoi ?!

\- N'aie pas l'air si surprise. Si tu n'as pas remarqué que cette fille ressemble à un ange, alors tu es aveugle, dit-il avec un haussement d'épaules.

\- Jack, est ce que tu désires Felicity… de cette façon-là ?

\- J'ai dit qu'elle était jolie Gin, comme je le dis de beaucoup de femmes, cela ne signifie rien, tenta de se justifier le pirate.

\- Eh bien moi, je vais te dire une chose : reste loin d'elle. Si tu t'avises de la toucher…

-Ne me dis pas ce que je dois faire.

Il commençait à être agacé par cette conversation. De plus, si les conseils et les mises en gardes n'étaient pas sa tasse de thé, c'était encore moins le cas lorsque la personne qui les lui donnait était une femme.

\- Tu l'as touchée pas vrai ?

\- Non.

\- Menteur.

\- Je ne mens pas !

\- Bien sûr que si. Arrête de nier et dis-moi la vérité Jack.

\- Et toi cesse de me harceler femme ! Je t'ai dit que jamais je ne la blesserais, satisfais-toi donc de cela. En revanche, ne me demande pas de rester loin d'elle, compris ?

Déconcertée par la colère de son client, Ginger resta muette un instant. Elle ne l'avait encore jamais vu hausser la voix devant elle et pendant une seconde, ce n'était plus Jack, le séducteur des dames, plaisantin et souriant qui se trouvait devant elle, mais bien le capitaine Jack Sparrow dans toute sa splendeur. Cet homme avait dirigé des équipages de plusieurs dizaines d'hommes d'une main de maître, il savait se faire obéir et respecter. Ginger fut forcée d'abandonner.

\- Parfait.

\- Parfait.

Et sans un mot de plus, il quitta la pièce en claquant la porte derrière lui.

\- Tu n'apportes que des ennuis avec toi Jack, murmura-t-elle de plus en plus inquiète.

* * *

De son balcon, Millicent aperçut Jack quittant le bordel.

\- Tu nous quittes déjà Jack ?

En entendant ces mots, Felicity qui changeait les draps de la chambre voisine s'arrêta dans son travail et porta son regard sur la rue encore déserte à cette heure de la matinée.

\- Cela t'attriste-t-il Millie ? demanda Jack avec son éternel sourire en coin.

\- Pas vraiment, mais j'imagine que tu repasseras nous voir bientôt, comme toujours…

Utilisant comme prétexte d'aller secouer la couverture dehors, Felicity apparut à la fenêtre. Lorsqu'il repéra la jeune femme, Jack lui adressa un petit clin d'œil, qui heureusement échappa à Millicent retournée à l'intérieur.

Profitant du départ de sa maîtresse, Felicity voulut adresser un signe de la main à Jack, mais celui-ci s'était déjà détourné et se dirigeait vers les quais de son habituelle démarche chaloupée.

Elle resta là durant de longues minutes à l'observer, jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse totalement.


	10. Chapter 10

**_Chapitre 10_**

Assise sur le lit de Ginger, Felicity était prise d'une irrépressible envie de rire. Cela faisait une demi-heure que son amie se débattait avec la robe qu'elle avait achetée le matin même.

La pauvre essayait par tous les moyens d'attacher le corset, mais il paraissait évident que la tâche était impossible. Felicity regardait d'un œil amusé Ginger qui tirait sur la robe de toutes ses forces pour la fermer, jusqu'à ce que vaincue, elle pousse un long soupir.

\- Au Diable cette robe ! Je n'achèterai plus rien dans ce magasin, les tailles ne sont pas justes !

Felicity se leva du lit et se dirigea vers son amie, à qui elle fit signe de faire demi-tour. Soupirant pour la énième fois, Ginger obtempéra, et la jeune femme tira sur les lacets du corset pour tenter de le fermer correctement.

\- Ah ! Arrête, arrête ! Je ne peux pas respirer ma chérie !

Felicity défit les lacets rapidement et Ginger respira à pleins poumons.

\- C'est une catastrophe, s'alarma-t-elle ce qui fit pouffer Felicity.

Sur ces entrefaites, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit soudainement et laissa apparaître Millicent.

\- Que se passe-t-il ici ? demanda la nouvelle venue à Ginger.

\- Elle m'aidait juste à enfiler ma robe Madame.

\- Hmm. Visiblement, elle ne te va pas. Pourquoi l'as-tu achetée ?

\- Je pensais qu'elle m'irait, répondit Ginger avec un haussement d'épaules.

\- Donne-la lui dans ce cas, ordonna Millicent en désignant Felicity d'un mouvement dédaigneux de la tête. Elle en aura besoin.

\- Besoin ? Pourquoi ?

\- Ce ne sont pas tes affaires Gin. Et puis, ne devrais-tu pas être déjà au travail ? demanda brusquement la matrone.

\- Oui, mais…

\- Donne-lui cette robe !

Le ton de Millicent ne laissait aucune alternative. Son regard était sombre et déterminé, mais déterminé à quoi au juste ? Ginger n'en avait aucune idée, mais tout ceci ne lui disait rien de bon.

\- Dépêche-toi de lui donner cette robe, répéta Millicent. Elle doit venir avec moi.

Felicity pouvait sentir son cœur battre fortement dans sa poitrine. La peur la gagnait petit à petit, en même temps que Millicent semblait de plus en plus inflexible.

Ginger se mordilla la lèvre, mais finit par ôter la robe et le corset, qu'elle tendit à contre-cœur à Felicity. La jeune femme s'en saisit, les mains tremblantes.

\- Maintenant ma fille, tu viens avec moi, ordonna Millicent d'une voix dure.

Elle se détourna et fit quelques avant d'ajouter par dessus son épaule :

\- Dépêche-toi !

Felicity cligna des yeux et regarda la robe rouge écarlate, avant de porter son attention sur Ginger qui semblait tout aussi terrifiée qu'elle, sinon plus. Finalement, elle suivit d'un pas hésitant Millicent, sachant déjà au fond d'elle-même ce qui allait se produire.

Quand elles furent arrivées à la chambre de Felicity, Millicent désigna le lit.

\- Assis-toi et laisse-moi te regarder.

La jeune fille obtempéra de mauvaise grâce et, à peine installée, son menton fut saisit entre les doigts froids de Millicent, qui étudia son visage plusieurs secondes avant de lui annoncer :

\- C'est le moment tant attendu ma fille. Tu auras ton premier client ce soir. Estime-toi heureuse, je vais choisir l'heureux élu avec le plus grand soin, tu peux me faire confiance.

Le ton froid et cruel qu'elle employa faisait pourtant sous-entendre tout le contraire. Elle avait toujours détestée Felicity, nul doute que si elle pouvait faire de cette nuit un enfer pour la jeune femme, elle s'y emploierait sans hésiter.

Felicity sentit sa respiration se bloquer, et elle se précipita vers Millicent qui avait déjà regagnée la porte. Sa main enserra celle de la femme qui posa sur elle un regard dégoûté. De son regard émeraude noyé de larmes, Felicity l'implorait silencieusement de changer d'avis.

\- Inutile d'user de ce regard de chien battu avec moi ma jolie. Tu vas faire ce que je te dis sinon… je ferai de ta vie un enfer, et tu sais que j'ai les moyens d'y parvenir.

Puis sur ces mots, elle se dégagea de l'emprise de Felicity et ouvrit la porte de la chambre, derrière laquelle se trouvait Ginger, horrifiée. Millicent quitta la pièce sans un regard pour les deux femmes et lança négligemment :

\- Assure-toi qu'elle soit prête et docile, sinon tu auras toi aussi des ennuis Gin.

Millicent disparut dans sa propre chambre, sous le regard haineux de Ginger, qui finit par se précipiter vers Felicity.

\- Oh, chérie ...

Elle prit sa petite protégée dans ses bras, qui sanglotait sans pouvoir s'arrêter.

\- Ça va aller, tout ira bien, murmura-t-elle d'une voix qu'elle voulait rassurante.

Mais au fond d'elle, elle savait que c'était un mensonge. Tout n'irait pas bien, la pauvre Felicity s'apprêtait à plonger en plein cauchemar. Un cauchemar qui ne connaîtrait jamais de fin. Ginger le savait mieux que personne. Lorsqu'on tombait dans la spirale de la prostitution, il n'y avait aucun moyen de s'en sortir.

\- Merde, elle ... Je vais aller lui parler, décida-t-elle en se redressant.

Alarmée, Felicity secoua la tête et retint son amie par la main, la suppliant silencieusement de ne rien faire.

\- Ça va aller, je vais lui parler.

Une fois de plus, Felicity secoua la tête, craignant que Ginger ne s'attire des ennuis en essayant de prendre sa défense.

\- Mais elle ne peut pas faire ça ! Tu n'es pas censée être comme nous !

Les larmes ruisselaient sur les joues de Felicity qui regardait, impuissante, la robe rouge posée près d'elle. Une robe que bientôt un inconnu lui enlèverait. Il la toucherait là où personne ne l'avait encore fait, et ne serait que le premier d'une longue série. Une série qui ne connaîtrait jamais de fin…

Ginger arpentait la pièce d'un pas vif, cherchant une solution pour protéger la jeune fille. Le silence qui les entourait ne fut brisé que par l'arrivée de Lucy.

\- Je suis au courant, déclara-t-elle sans préambule tout en posant un regard empreint de pitié à Felicity. Gin ... Je crois que Jack est à Tortuga. Judith vient de rentrer, et elle prétend l'avoir vu à La Mariée il y a une heure environ.

L'expression de Ginger se figea à ces paroles. Après un dernier regard à Felicity, elle se précipita vers la porte en courant et quitta la chambre.

-Gin ! l'appela Lucy, mais elle était déjà loin.

Jouant nerveusement avec l'une de ses longues mèches blonde, Lucy se tourna vers Felicity qui tremblait de tout son corps.

\- Je suis sûre qu'elle va trouver une solution, dit-elle doucement en s'asseyant à côté d'elle

Felicity secoua la tête, impuissante. Elle était perdue.

* * *

Lucy finissait de nouer silencieusement le corset de Felicity. Voir la jeune fille trembler de tout son corps lui donnait l'impression d'être le bourreau qui s'apprêtait à exécuter un malheureux.

\- Tu es très jolie ainsi, lui dit-elle doucement en peignant la longue chevelure sombre.

Elle attacha ensuite les boucles soyeuses, dévoilant subtilement sa nuque et ses épaules.

\- S'il te plaît, arrête de trembler comme ça, s'agaça Lucy qui commençait à perdre patience.

Pourtant, elle ne pouvait pas la blâmer. Après tout, elle avait été à sa place il y a plusieurs années, et même si le temps et les clients avaient passé depuis, elle n'oublierait jamais cette première fois. Millicent lui avait envoyé trois clients pour sa première nuit. Elle se rappelait parfaitement l'enfer que ça avait été. Elle, une pauvre fille de seize ans qui ne connaissait rien des hommes, avait été obligée de partager le lit de trois d'entre eux pour de l'argent.

Elle comprenait donc les craintes de Felicity, mais elle savait aussi que si la jeune femme ne se reprenait pas très vite, les choses seraient encore plus difficiles.

A peine eut-elle terminé de la coiffer que la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit, laissant entrer Ginger.

\- Très bien, j'ai fait quelque chose, mais je ne suis pas certaine que ça fonctionne, déclara-t-elle en refermant la porte.

\- Qu'as-tu fais ? demanda Lucy dont l'inquiétude teintait la voix. Sais-tu ce qu'il se passera si la musaraigne découvre que tu es venue mettre ton grain de sel dans ses plans ?

\- Je ne m'en soucis pas pour le moment, Lucy.

Ginger s'approcha de Felicity et s'agenouilla devant elle. Doucement, elle prit les mains de la jeune fille entre les siennes. Elles étaient glacées, et Ginger pria pour la énième fois que son plan fonctionne.

\- Chut, ma chérie. Calme toi, tenta-t-elle de l'apaiser. Alors écoute, si mon plan fonctionne, tu n'auras rien à craindre ce soir… enfin pas rien, mais ça ne sera pas aussi terrible que ça.

Felicity observa son amie avec la plus totale incompréhension.

\- Si ça ne fonctionne pas alors…

Préférant ne pas en entendre davantage, Lucy s'éclipsa silencieusement.

\- Ferme les yeux, et imagine que ce n'est qu'un mauvais rêve. Ça fonctionne parfois pour moi.

Felicity se mordit la lèvre, essayant de ravaler ses sanglots. Elle n'arrivait même plus à pleurer. Elle avait versé tant de larmes depuis le début de la soirée que, malgré toute la tristesse et la détresse qui l'animaient, ses yeux restaient secs.

* * *

La nuit était tombée depuis un moment maintenant. Ginger avait longtemps hésité, mais n'ayant pas le choix elle avait dû partir travailler, comme les autres filles. Restée seule dans sa chambre, Felicity était assise sur son lit, immobile, le son des rires et des cris des clients au rez-de-chaussée lui parvenant, mais elle essayait de ne pas y prêter attention.

Elle patientait, sans savoir à quoi elle devait s'attendre. Elle eut bientôt la réponse, lorsque la porte de sa chambre s'entrouvrit, laissant apparaître Millicent sur le seuil.

\- Je vois que tu es prête. Parfait. Il y a quelqu'un pour toi.

Elle ouvrit un peu plus la porte et s'écarta pour laisser place à l'homme qui se tenait derrière elle.

Felicity écarquilla les yeux lorsque son regard rencontra celui de Jack Sparrow. Elle ouvrit la bouche comme un poisson hors de l'eau tandis que, pour la première fois depuis le début de la soirée, une lueur d'espoir s'éveilla en elle.

\- Elle est toute à toi Jack. J'espère que tu tiendras ta parole, siffla la femme à l'oreille du pirate.

Il fusilla la femme du regard et entra dans la chambre.

-Bonne nuit Millie, déclara-t-il d'un ton bourru.

Millicent ne se fit pas prier et après un dernier regard satisfait, elle prit congé.

Jack ferma la porte derrière elle, et tourna lentement la clef afin de verrouiller l'accès. Il hésita un instant avant de se décider à faire face à Felicity. Il fut surpris de constater qu'elle lui adressait un petit sourire. Pour la première fois, il n'eut pas le cœur de le lui rendre.

Il observa la robe qu'elle avait revêtit et grimaça. Trop exubérante et de couleur trop criarde, elle ne convenait pas du tout à la douceur et la beauté simple et naturelle de Felicity.

\- Ginger est venue me trouver, déclara-t-il.

Face au regard interrogateur de la jeune fille, il ajouta :

\- Je suis désolé Trésor, mais je ne peux pas faire ce qu'elle demande. Je ne peux pas t'emmener avec moi.

Felicity hoqueta de surprise. Il lui fallut plusieurs secondes pour assimiler les paroles de Jack. Ainsi, Ginger lui avait demander de l'emmener avec lui ? Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que son amie ait eu le cran de faire une telle chose. Quoi qu'il en soit, cela n'avait pas une très grande importance, puisqu'il ne le ferait pas.

Mais il était pourtant venu jusqu'ici. Il devait y avoir une raison à cela ?

\- Alors… je me suis arrangé pour faire autre chose.

Il posa son tricorne sur le bureau dans l'entrée. Ne supportant plus l'attente interminable et ayant besoin de réponses à ses questions, Felicity s'empara de son nécessaire pour l'écriture et rédigea quelques mots sur une feuille qu'elle tendit à Jack :

 _Quoi d'autre ? Je ne comprends pas._

Jack soupira et enleva son manteau qu'il laissa tomber près de son chapeau. Felicity suivait chacun de ses mouvements avec attention tandis qu'une désagréable sensation s'insinuait petit à petit dans son être. Prenant une profonde inspiration Jack laissa tomber rapidement :

\- Je suis… je vais être ton premier client Trésor. Millicent a accédé à ma demande, en échange d'une compensation équitable bien sûr.

Troublée, Felicity lâcha la plume qu'elle tenait entre ses mains, et qui s'échoua à ses pieds.

Jack se mordait l'intérieur de la joue, il détestait voir une telle détresse dans ses yeux. Comme si elle l'implorait silencieusement de la sauver.

Le regard qu'elle posait sur lui le gênait. Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'être touché par les tribulations des femmes en général, mais Felicity était différente. Il s'était toujours senti concerné par ce qui lui arrivait, et avait toujours ressenti le besoin farouche de la protéger, et cela depuis leur première rencontre.

La situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait aujourd'hui ne lui laissait pas beaucoup de marge de manœuvre cette fois. Il n'avait rien trouvé de mieux pour lui venir en aide que cette alternative.

Gêné par sa propre impuissance, Jack se racla la gorge :

\- Je ne peux rien faire de plus Trésor, je suis désolé. Nous étions censés lever l'ancre ce soir lorsque Gin est venu me chercher.

Il essaya de garder le ton désinvolte qu'il utilisait toujours, mais au fond, l'idée de ce qui allait se passer le dégoûtait. Enfin, ce n'était pas qu'il ne la désirait pas, car par les sept mers, il la désirait. Il rêvait de sentir la douceur de sa peau, la subtilité de son parfum, la chaleur de sa féminité… mais pas de cette façon-là. Payer pour elle revenait à l'insulter.

Peinant encore à croire ce qu'elle entendait, Felicity secoua la tête, espérant que tout ceci n'était qu'un mauvais rêve dont elle ne tarderait pas à s'éveiller.

\- Trésor… ça aurait pu être avec des hommes bien pires que moi, je t'assure, tenta-t-il pour la calmer, mais elle ne cessa de trembler pour autant. Est-ce que tu veux que je parte ?

Il avait posé la question d'une voix plus dure qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Elle secoua rapidement la tête, réalisant enfin que s'il partait, un autre homme viendrait prendre sa place. Sa réponse rassura partiellement Jack qui avança de quelques pas vers elle. A mi-chemin, il s'arrêta et lui ouvrit les bras, l'invitant silencieusement à le rejoindre.

Cette fois, elle n'hésita pas et vint à sa rencontre. Les bras du pirate se refermèrent autour d'elle, tandis qu'il l'attirait contre lui. Il effleura sa tempe de ses lèvres, espérant lui faire comprendre par ce geste qu'il serait capable d'être doux avec elle. Elle ferma les yeux et essaya de se détendre, sachant au fond d'elle que ses angoisses ne feraient que rendre les choses plus pénibles. Jack ne lui avait jamais fait de mal, elle savait qu'il ne commencerait pas ce soir. Ce constat la calma un peu, et les mains de Jack quittèrent progressivement sa taille pour venir lui caresser le dos, tentant de chasser les tremblements qui parcourait son corps.

Les doigts de Jack effleurèrent la soie de sa robe et soudain, toute la culpabilité et l'incertitude qui l'habitaient s'évaporèrent. Cette nuit, et ce qu'ils s'apprêtaient à faire, ne seraient pas une corvée pour lui et, en sentant Felicity se détendre peu à peu dans ses bras, il se disait qu'il pourrait en être de même pour elle. Il ferma les yeux et inspira l'odeur fraîche et délicate de ses cheveux, puis il déposa un chaste baiser sur la joue. Ses lèvres tracèrent la ligne de sa mâchoire et il ferma naturellement les yeux pour savourer la douceur de sa peau contre sa bouche.

Son emprise sur elle se raffermit, tandis qu'un désir de possession naissait en lui. Il n'était pourtant pas dans sa nature d'être possessif avec les femmes, mais Felicity… elle était différente.

Il remonta l'une de ses main jusqu'à son visage et caressa de ses doigts la ligne de sa mâchoire, pendant que l'autre glissait lentement jusqu'à la naissance de ses fesses, mais plutôt que de poursuivre son exploration, il la laissa posée sagement au creux de ses reins.

Se redressant légèrement, il plongea son regard dans le sien, puis, n'y tenant plus, captura ses lèvres. La respiration de Felicity se bloqua à l'instant même où leurs bouches se rencontrèrent. Elle poussa un gémissement de plaisir, ce qui gonfla quelque peu l'ego du pirate en plus de son désir. Sa bouche se fit plus pressante, exigeante, vorace. Ses mains la pressèrent d'avantage contre lui jusqu'à ce que leur corps soient soudés l'un à l'autre.

La pièce semblait tourner autour de Felicity, qui perdit pied lorsqu'elle sentit les mains de Jack s'activer sur les lacets de sa robe qu'il défit avec dextérité, comme il l'avait fait des centaines de fois par le passé.

Elle sentit son cœur se serrer douloureusement à la pensée que cette nuit ne représenterait pas grand-chose pour lui, mais tout pour elle. La sentant de nouveau anxieuse, Jack l'embrassa de nouveau, espérant apaiser ses craintes, puis, une fois les lacets entièrement ôtés, l'aida à s'extraire de sa robe avant de l'attirer de nouveau fermement contre lui.

\- Tu es si belle Trésor, murmura-t-il d'une voix rendue rauque par le désir.

Il caressa sa joue du revers de la main, avant de venir capturer ses lèvres de nouveau. Il avait l'impression de ne jamais être rassasié de cette bouche tentatrice. Il caressa ses lèvres du bout de la langue et Felicity les entrouvrit, le laissant approfondir leur baiser.

Il poussa un gémissement grave, qui rappela à la jeune femme la nuit où elle l'avait surpris avec Ginger. Elle se demanda vaguement comment elle, une jeune fille sans la moindre expérience, était parvenue à provoquer une telle réaction chez lui, mais elle ne put y penser bien longtemps, car déjà les mains de Jack tentaient de la libérer de son corset, la ramenant à la réalité.

Jack grogna de mécontentement lorsqu'il vit que l'attirail lui résistait et perdit patience. Felicity étouffa un rire discret puis, elle prit les mains de Jack et les posa sur le devant du corset.

-Oh…, souffla le pirate en voyant l'entrelacs de lacets sur l'avant.

Il les défit avec la même dextérité, puis ôta sa veste et sa chemise qu'il laissa tomber sur le sol. Entrelaçant ses doigts à ceux de Felicity, il l'attira vers le lit sur lequel ils s'allongèrent tous deux.

A nouveau, les appréhensions de la jeune femme refirent surface. Elle prenait conscience de ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire, et surtout avec qui. Mais le pire pour elle, était la pensée de tous les hommes qui suivraient ensuite, et qu'aucun ne serait Jack. Son regard rencontra celui du pirate.

 _Oh mon Dieu_ , pensa-t-elle en admirant ses yeux assombris par le désir.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de laisser ses peurs prendre le dessus. Déjà, il la recouvrait de son corps. Elle laissa son regard parcourir le visage du pirate avant de se poser sur son torse. Elle n'avait jamais rien vu de tel. Sur sa peau s'entremêlaient cicatrices et tatouages, ce qui rendaient le tout absolument parfait. Jack suivit son regard et prit sa main qu'il posa sur sa peau nue. Il ferma les yeux de plaisir en sentant cette main si délicate parcourir son torse et caresser sa chair, avant de pousser un gémissement et de l'embrasser à pleine bouche.

Ses mains glissaient sur son corps, jusqu'à ce qu'il retrousse la fine chemise de coton qui recouvrait encore le corps de Felicity. Il passa une main sous l'étoffe, et lorsque ses doigts entrèrent en contact avec la peau nue de sa cuisse, une vague de désir monta en lui. De son genou, il lui écarta les jambes et songea un instant à ce qu'il allait faire : il s'apprêtait à ouvrir la voie aux autres hommes qu'elle connaîtrait. Cette pensée lui arracha une grimace amère, et il quitta ses lèvres pour embrasser et mordiller la chair tendre de son cou.

Ses soupirs et ses gémissements l'encourageaient à continuer ses attentions. Il réalisa que ses prochains partenaires ne prendraient sans doute jamais le temps de la toucher ainsi. Ils prendraient leur plaisir sans se soucier d'être brutaux et encore moins de savoir si elle en éprouvait. Exactement comme il agissait avec d'autres femmes.

Il fit une pause dans ses caresses et plongea son regard dans les yeux verts de sa partenaire. La vue de ses yeux embués par le plaisir lui coupa le souffle, et il l'embrassa avec une passion dont il ne se serait jamais cru capable.

Une de ses main glissa vers l'avant de son pantalon tandis que de l'autre, il pétrit le sein si généreusement offert de la jeune femme. Elle haletait de sentir ses doigts à cet endroit qu'aucun autre n'avait touché. Les mains de Jack éveillaient en elle des sensations qui lui étaient inconnues : ses tétons se dressaient sous le tissu de sa chemise, un feu ardent brûlait à l'intérieur de son ventre, mais le pire restait pour elle ses sensation au creux de ses cuisses, une impression de douleur, d'impatience et de plaisir qui se mêlaient sans qu'elle ne parvienne à en comprendre le sens.

Les mains impatientes de Jack tentèrent de lui enlever le dernier rempart qui protégeait encore sa nudité, et dans son acharnement, il finit par le déchirer. Son empressement n'effraya pas Felicity, bien au contraire, elle aurait eu honte de l'admettre, mais elle était habitée par la même impatience que lui. Bientôt, la bouche de Jack se referma sur un des petits bouts de chair rose qui se dressait à présent de toute leur splendeur devant lui. Il les titilla, les lécha, les mordilla avec soin chacun à leur tour, et les gémissements de plaisir de Felicity l'encouragea à poursuivre ses attentions.

N'arrivant plus à faire taire son désir pour elle, Jack baissa suffisamment son pantalon pour permettre à son sexe douloureusement tendu d'être libéré de sa prison textile. Il saisit la cuisse de la jeune femme et l'aida à enrouler sa jambe autour de son corps, pour être au plus près de son intimité.

Lorsqu'il l'effleura de son membre dur, les yeux de Felicity s'agrandirent et l'expression de panique sur son visage le fit s'arrêter instantanément. Même si tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était la pénétrer d'un seul coup de rein, la peur qu'il avait décelée dans son regard avait agi sur lui comme si on lui avait lancé un seau d'eau glacée à la figure.

Il baissa la tête et son regard se posa sur leur bas ventre à quelques millimètres de s'unir. Il retira lentement sa main de sa cuisse et secoua la tête sous le regard confus de Felicity.

\- Je… je suis désolé Trésor. Je ne peux pas faire ça, murmura-t-il d'une voix encore rauque de désir.

Elle écarquilla les yeux : avait-elle fait quelque chose de mal ?

\- Si je fais ça… ça ne s'arrêtera jamais…

Il recula complètement et quitta le lit, avant de remonter son pantalon. Son regard se posa sur les vêtements froissés qui gisaient sur le sol, et il lui fallut prendre plusieurs inspirations pour tenter de maîtriser son désir, encore visible au travers de son pantalon.

\- Je ne vais pas te prendre, ouvrir la voie à d'autres hommes et te laisser courir à ta perte, décida-t-il d'une voix ferme et déterminée.

 _Pourquoi faire cela ?_ pensa Felicity qui peinait encore à comprendre le comportement du pirate. Il avait payé pour elle... il avait…

Assise sur son lit, elle le regarda tandis qu'il récupérait ses effets rapidement, couvrant son corps nu des draps rêches, soudain honteuse de sa propre nudité.

\- Personne ne te touchera Trésor, murmura t-il en prenant son menton entre ses doigts, la forçant ainsi à rencontrer son regard. Pas temps que j'aurai mon mot à dire.

Il effleura sa lèvre inférieure de son pouce et après un dernier regard, il recula et quitta la pièce.

Felicity resta immobile, choquée, stupéfaite et émue par tout ce qui venait de se passer.

Une seule question demeurait à présent dans son esprit : qu'est-ce que Jack allait dire à Millicent ?

Mais au fond, ce n'était pas l'incertitude de son avenir qui l'empêcha de dormir cette nuit-là, mais plutôt la sensation de picotement que les lèvres et les mains du pirate avaient laissée sur son corps.


	11. Chapter 11

**_Chapitre 11_**

C'est tremblante que Felicity quitta son lit pour se diriger vers la porte de sa chambre, qu'enfin elle se décida à ouvrir. Elle jeta un regard sur le couloir désert et les portes des chambres - toutes fermées - puis se glissa hors de la pièce, et remonta le couloir.

Depuis des heures maintenant, les questions assaillaient son esprit de toutes parts : Pourquoi personne n'était venu la trouver la nuit dernière ? Où était Millicent ? Où était Jack ?

Elle prit une profonde inspiration, essayant de chasser une part des inquiétudes qui l'avaient empêchée de fermer l'œil de toute la nuit. Elle sursauta au son d'un rire grave qui s'éleva de l'une des chambres. C'est en haletant qu'elle poursuivit son chemin, une main posée sur son cœur, dont les battements effrénés traduisaient son angoisse. Lorsqu'elle passa devant la chambre de Lucy, une voix masculine, reconnaissable entre mille, atteignit ses oreilles. Elle stoppa sa route et s'approcha de la porte, cherchant à savoir si ses doutes étaient fondés.

Des bruits de pas en provenance de la chambre l'obligèrent à s'éloigner rapidement pour se cacher dans un recoin sombre du couloir. A l'abri des regards, elle observa la porte de Lucy s'entrouvrir. Un hoquet de stupeur lui échappa lorsqu'elle vit Jack sortir de la chambre, son manteau sous le bras et son tricorne à la main.

Lucy, qui le suivait de près, posa une main sur l'avant-bras du pirate et se pencha pour murmurer quelques mots à son oreille, ce qui eut pour effet de le faire sourire.

La confusion laissa place à une profonde déception chez Felicity au moment où elle vit Jack se pencher pour embrasser Lucy sur la bouche, avant de remettre son chapeau et son manteau. Il adressa un clin d'œil à Lucy qui gloussa et retourna dans sa chambre.

Felicity se recula un peu plus dans la pénombre et se laissa aller contre le mur froid derrière elle. Elle déglutit plusieurs fois péniblement, espérant que l'étrange sentiment qui restait douloureusement bloqué dans sa poitrine s'atténuerait. D'une main tremblante, elle effleura ses lèvres qui avaient elles aussi goûtées à celles du pirate la veille. Elle secoua la tête, ses émotions étaient si confuses qu'elle crut chanceler à plusieurs reprises.

Sans qu'elle s'en rende compte, elle avait quitté sa cachette et remontait à présent vers sa propre chambre. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle se sentait si mal à cet instant. Après tout, elle n'avait jamais voulu être comme Lucy ou Ginger. Dans ce cas, pourquoi avait-elle la désagréable sensation qu'on lui avait volé quelque chose ?

Elle aurait dû se sentir très heureuse, et même soulagée, que rien ne se soit produit hier avec Jack, ni aucun autre homme d'ailleurs, et pourtant elle demeurait déçue.

Arrivée à la porte de sa chambre, elle leva les yeux et vit Jack qui semblait visiblement l'attendre.

-Ah ! Te voilà Trésor. J'ai frappé, mais tu n'étais pas là.

Elle hocha la tête, sans oser rencontrer son regard.

\- Écoute Felicity, je…

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer qu'elle ouvrait déjà la porte de sa chambre. Sentant que quelque chose n'allait pas, Jack tenta de la stopper en lui attrapant le poignet de sa main, mais elle s'en défit d'un geste brusque, et s'engouffra dans la pièce en claquant au passage la porte au nez du pirate.

\- Euh… puis-je entrer Trésor ?

Il pouvait sentir sa colère, mais ne parvenait pas à comprendre ce qu'il avait bien pu dire, ou faire, pour s'attirer les foudres de la jeune fille.

\- Il faut que je te parle….

Toujours aussi furieuse, Felicity arpentait la pièce d'un pas rageur. Jamais de sa vie elle n'avait eu autant envie de parler. Elle aurait enfin pu lui lancer au visage toutes les insultes et les noms d'oiseaux qu'elle connaissait, et qui semblaient tous indiqués pour décrire ce maudit pirate.

\- Felicity ? Trésor…

Il eut beau l'appeler, la porte resta fermée. Jack ne comprenait ni l'attitude de Felicity, ni sa propre réaction. Il se sentait triste et blessé de la voir aussi hostile. Il croyait pourtant avoir agi pour le mieux la veille. Il avait fait en sorte qu'elle soit en sécurité et que personne ne profite d'elle. Faisant les cent pas devant la porte close, il ressassa les événements depuis son arrivée au bordel la nuit dernière. Cette soirée avait été une véritable torture pour lui. Ce n'était pas tant le fait d'avoir eu Felicity dans ses bras, toute offerte qui lui avait été difficile, mais plutôt de prendre sur lui et sur son propre désir pour s'arrêter avant qu'ils n'aillent trop loin.

Les images de la jeune femme haletant sous ses caresses, le rendait aussi fou que son attitude de ce matin.

Au bout d'un moment et comprenant qu'elle ne lui ouvrirait pas, il se décida à partir.

Il était temps pour le Pearl de lever l'ancre.

* * *

Ce n'est qu'un peu plus tard dans la matinée que Ginger alla frapper à la porte de la chambre de Felicity. En entrant, elle trouva la jeune fille assise près de la fenêtre, le regard perdu dans le lointain.

\- Bonjour ma chérie.

Sa bonne humeur était loin d'être contagieuse pour la jeune fille, qui ne lui renvoya qu'un pâle sourire qui n'atteignit pas ses yeux.

\- Tout va bien ? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

Parce qu'elle ne voulait pas inquiéter son amie, Felicity hocha simplement la tête. La colère avait laissé place à une profonde tristesse en raison du comportement de Jack. Elle ne pouvait que constater qu'elle n'était rien, en comparaison des autres filles du bordel. Elle n'avait ni l'expérience, ni les atouts, ni le charme qui pouvaient faire succomber un homme tel que lui et le convaincre de passer une nuit entière avec elle. Elle était pathétique.

Elle ne savait même pas comment… eh bien, comment donner du plaisir à un homme.

 _Pourquoi m'en soucier_ ? se demanda-t-elle. _Jack n'est qu'un ami après tout._

Mais, une petite voix lui rappela qu'il avait tout de même payé une coquette somme pour être son premier client, et s'assurer qu'aucun autre homme ne la toucherait la nuit dernière.

Trop absorbée par ses pensées, elle ne remarqua pas le regard que Ginger dardait sur elle.

\- Es-tu certaine que ça va ? insista-t-elle. Tu sais mon ange, tu devrais te sentir très honorée. Jack n'aurait jamais fait une chose pareille pour quelqu'un d'autre.

Ces dernières paroles firent sursauter Felicity qui adressa un regard confus à son amie.

\- Quoi ? Tu n'es pas au courant ? Jack avait pourtant dit qu'il viendrait te l'annoncer lui-même.

La jeune fille secoua la tête. Par Saint Georges, qu'avait-il bien pu se passer ?

\- Il a dit qu'il viendrait te parler du marché qu'il a conclu avec la musaraigne après… avoir réglé quelques affaires…

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspend et Felicity se sentit rougir, sachant parfaitement que quelles affaires il était question. Après tout, elle l'avait vu sortir de la chambre de Lucy, et elle n'était pas naïve au point de ne pas comprendre ce qu'il s'y était passé.

D'un mouvement de la main, elle encouragea Ginger à s'expliquer.

\- Il a parlé à Millicent et elle a consenti à ne pas te laisser aux clients à condition qu'il lui fasse parvenir une somme d'argent tous les mois pour toi.

De surprise, les yeux de Felicity s'écarquillèrent.

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il soit parvenu à la convaincre, poursuivit Gin. Ce pirate semble pouvoir parvenir à ses fins quoi qu'il arrive.

D'une main tremblante, Felicity se saisit d'une feuille de parchemin sur la commode et de sa plume.

 ** _Comment a-t-il fait ?_**

Ginger lui prit la main et l'entraîna derrière elle, jusqu'à ce qu'elles atteignent le lit sur lequel elles s'assirent. Elle reprit alors :

\- Il a dit que… qu'il t'avait d'effleuré hier et que… que tu étais incapable de rester tranquille le temps qu'il… Enfin, je ne connais pas les détails mais ses explications ont fini par convaincre Millicent que tu serais incapable de faire ce travail, même si ta vie en dépendait.

Felicity ne savait pas comment réagir face à cette révélation. D'expérience, elle savait que Jack était un fin menteur, mais l'inquiétude demeurait en elle : Jack avait-il totalement menti à Millicent, ou pensait-il vraiment qu'elle n'était même pas assez bien pour ce travail ?

Elle se molesta mentalement. Elle ne devrait pas se préoccuper de cela.

\- Au début, la sorcière était furieuse, comme tu peux te l'imaginer. Mais elle s'est finalement calmée en songeant qu'elle allait percevoir une rente mensuelle, et j'imagine que le charme naturel de Jack aura fini de la persuader.

Ginger songea à tous les mensonges et les subterfuges que le pirate avait dû inventer pour sauver sa jeune amie. Si elle connaissait suffisamment Jack pour savoir qu'il n'y avait pas une once de vérité dans ses paroles, ce n'était pas le cas de Millicent, dont le jugement se trouvait obscurci par son avarice.

Portant son regard sur ses genoux, Felicity laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement.

\- Tu n'as plus rien à craindre maintenant ma chérie. Jack n'est vraiment pas venu pour te le dire ?

Le regard coupable de Felicity rencontra celui de la prostituée qui fronça les sourcils.

\- Que s'est-il passé ?

La jeune femme se leva pour récupérer son nécessaire d'écriture et vint se réinstaller près de son amie puis rédigea d'une main rapide :

 ** _Je lui ai claqué la porte au nez lorsque j'ai appris qu'il avait passé la nuit avec Lucy, alors que je mourrais d'inquiétude dans ma chambre, sans savoir ce qu'il allait advenir de moi._**

Ginger éclata de rire en lisant la note et attira sa protégée dans une étreinte maternelle.

\- Je crois pouvoir affirmer qu'il le méritait s'il t'a fait attendre de la sorte.

Puis, d'une voix plus grave, elle reprit :

\- Tu sais ma chérie, tu peux te sentir très spéciale. Il a pris de gros risques pour toi hier en mentant comme cela. Surtout, ne laisse jamais Millicent savoir que tu n'as pas couché avec lui, sinon tu finiras comme nous toutes et cette fois, aucun Jack Sparrow ne pourra te sauver. Tu comprends ?

Felicity acquiesça vigoureusement.

\- Très bien. Viens avec moi, il y a plusieurs robes qui doivent être reprisées et j'ai besoin de ton aide.

Ginger se leva, suivit de Felicity qui d'un sourire rêveur, repensa à Jack et à tout ce qu'il avait fait pour elle. Elle lui serait éternellement reconnaissante de l'avoir encore une fois sauvée. Elle lui devait tant. Elle espérait pouvoir un jour le remercier comme il se doit.

Peut-être devrait-elle déjà commencer par le commencement : lui présenter ses excuses pour lui avoir claqué la porte au nez le matin même.

Dès que ses tâches domestiques le lui permettraient, elle lui écrirait une lettre.

* * *

Remontant l'escalier jusqu'à la barre sous les conversations animées de l'équipage, qui semblait satisfait de leur petite halte sur l'île de Tortuga, Jack ne pouvait s'empêcher de songer aux événements de la nuit précédente.

Qu'importe ses efforts, il ne parvenait pas à chasser sa petite voleuse de son esprit.

\- Ma petite voleuse, murmura-t-il en souriant au souvenir de la jeune fille rougissante de plaisir alors qu'il l'embrassait.

Néanmoins, son sourire s'évapora sitôt qu'il se rappela la façon dont elle l'avait traité lorsqu'il avait tenté de lui parler ce matin même.

\- C'est intéressant, murmura-t-il pour lui-même tandis que dans son esprit lubrique, s'immisçaient à nouveau les images d'une Felicity à moitié nue et entièrement offerte.

Elle avait beau ne pas avoir l'expérience de Lucy ou Ginger, il n'empêche qu'elle avait le pouvoir de lui couper le souffle d'un seul regard.

\- Capitaine ! l'appela Gibbs de la plate-forme.

\- Qu'y a-t-il ?

\- Il y a une lettre pour vous, lui apprit le vieil homme en le rejoignant.

Jack s'empara de la lettre, se demandant de qui elle pouvait bien être.

Il sourit en lisant la première phrase, mais se renfrogna en réalisant que le contremaître essayait de lire par-dessus son épaule.

\- Cette lettre m'est destinée Maître Gibbs, retourner à vos occupations, s'agaça-t-il, tournant le dos une bonne fois pour toute au vieil homme.

 _ **Capitaine,**_

 _ **Je suis terriblement navrée de vous avoir mis à la porte de ma chambre ce matin. Pour ma défense, vous n'auriez pas dû me laisser sans nouvelles si longtemps. J'ai faillis mourir de frayeur en me demandant ce qu'il allait se passer.**_

 _ **A présent, je ne peux vous décrire à quel point je vous suis reconnaissante pour ce que vous avez fait pour moi. Jamais je ne pourrais suffisamment vous exprimer ma gratitude.**_

 _ **J'espère vous revoir bientôt.**_

 _ **Bonne chance pour votre nouveau voyage.**_

 _ **Avec toute mon affection.**_

 _ **Felicity.**_

Jack sourit, et replia la lettre qu'il rangea soigneusement dans la poche intérieur de son manteau avant de se tourner vers Gibbs.

\- Levez l'ancre ! s'exclama-t-il.

Puis, il se dirigea vers sa cabine de sa démarche singulière, un large sourire niais plaqué sur son visage.

* * *

 **Voilà ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plût. Un grand merci à ceux et celle qui suive cette fiction, à ceux et celles qui pensent à commenter (régulièrement ou non) et surtout à ma béta pour son travail formidable ! Vous avez été nombreux à signifier que la lecture étai bien meilleure depuis qu'elle m'a rejoint dans cette aventure, alors un grand merci à elle !**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 12**

Quelques semaines plus tard...

Ginger ouvrit la porte de la chambre de Felicity pour voir si sa petite protégée était prête. Elle la trouva, assise sur son lit, terminant de lacer ses chaussures.

\- Tu es prête à partir ma chérie ? lui demanda t-elle.

Le regard de Felicity, incertain dans un premier temps, laissa place à une farouche détermination et elle hocha la tête.

\- Tu n'es pas nerveuse au moins ? C'était ton idée de prendre ce travail, mais si tu préfères, on peut tout arrêter.

Malgré sa nervosité, Felicity secoua la tête et se leva. Elle prit le temps de lisser les pans de sa robe pour masquer les tremblements de ses mains, puis s'avança d'un pas - qu'elle espérait assuré - vers Ginger.

\- Parfait. C'est un vrai miracle que l'autre sorcière ait accepté que tu ais un travail en dehors d'ici… c'est même un peu suspect. Enfin, j'imagine que l'argent envoyé par « tu sais qui » lui suffit pour le moment.

Elles quittèrent la chambre et descendirent l'escalier, qui grinça bruyamment sous leurs pas.

\- Il est ici, tu sais ? déclara Ginger une fois qu'elles furent hors du bordel.

Felicity la regarda, surprise.

\- A ce qu'on m'a dit, il a accosté un peu plus tôt dans la journée.

Cette fois, Felicity s'arrêta net au milieu de la rue.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? Je croyais que tu l'aimais bien ?

D'un pauvre mouvement de la tête, la jolie brune acquiesça.

\- Alors, pourquoi cette mine sombre ? Tu n'as aucune raison d'être gênée si c'est cela qui t'inquiète.

Le regard fuyant de Felicity indiqua à Ginger que c'était bien là le problème. C'était en grande partie à cause de cela qu'elle tenait tant à travailler pour gagner un peu d'argent. Elle espérait ainsi pouvoir un jour rembourser le pirate.

\- Dans cette histoire, tu n'es pas celle qui devrait avoir honte. Millicent n'a aucun scrupule à se servir de toi pour se faire de l'argent. Si une personne est méprisable dans cette affaire, c'est elle.

Ginger n'eut pas le temps de laisser sa colère prendre le dessus, car elles étaient déjà arrivées devant la taverne que l'on nommait : la Mariée pourpre.

Une fois à l'intérieur, Ginger laissa son regard faire le tour de l'endroit jusqu'à ce qu'elle repère derrière le bar Nellie, la propriétaire, qui s'occupait de servir les pirates déjà ivres.

\- Alors vous êtes venues ! s'exclama-t-elle en guise de salut.

Ancienne prostituée, Nellie avait hérité la taverne de l'ancien propriétaire, qui était son client le plus fidèle. Bien qu'elle soit toujours dépendante des hommes et de leur argent, elle n'avait désormais plus besoin de vendre son corps pour vivre. Âgée d'une cinquantaine d'années, elle possédait une beauté naturelle que bon nombre de femmes lui enviait. Ses cheveux autrefois blonds tiraient sur des notes de cendré, qui mettaient en valeur ses yeux d'un bleu semblable à celui de l'océan. Son sourire illuminait son visage et Felicity se sentit plus détendue à présent.

\- Tu es arrivée de bonne heure. Il n'y a pas encore grand monde. Comment vas-tu ? demanda-t-elle à l'adresse de la jeune fille.

Felicity adressa un sourire à celle qui serait désormais sa patronne quatre soirs par semaine.

\- Ginger ? Que fais-tu là ? Tu n'es pas à la recherche d'un emploi tout de même ? plaisanta Nellie.

\- En fait, je me demandais s'il serait possible d'avoir un verre de gin ?

\- Non, je ne te crois pas : tu es là pour surveiller cette demoiselle. Ne t'inquiète donc pas, je garderai un œil sur elle toute la soirée. Elle ira très bien.

\- C'est gentil, la remercia Ginger. Mais je t'assure qu'un peu de gin me ferait le plus grand bien.

Felicity soupira avant de contourner le bar pour passer derrière et posa elle-même la bouteille sur le comptoir.

-Tu vois ? Elle sait déjà quoi faire, s'amusa Nellie tout en replaçant quelques épingles de son chignon.

\- Ce n'est pas ça qui m'inquiète.

\- Et qu'est ce qui t'inquiète donc ?

Ginger glissa un regard sur Felicity qui nouait déjà un tablier autour de sa taille gracile.

-Les hommes ivres, voilà ce qui m'inquiète, siffla-t-elle.

Nellie soupira :

\- Tout ira bien Ginger, ne t'en fait pas.

Puis, elle s'éloigna pour aller nettoyer quelques tables, laissant Ginger seule avec Felicity, qui désigna du doigt la bouteille de gin.

\- Très bien, j'ai compris : je m'en vais. Mais je t'en prie, sois prudente.

Felicity leva sa main droite en signe de promesse ce qui détendit quelque peu Ginger :

\- Et si jamais l'un de ces ivrognes tente quoi que ce soit, alors flanque-lui un bon coup de pied dans…

La jeune fille posa une main sur la bouche de son amie la suppliant du regard de ne pas poursuivre plus loin.

\- Bon, très bien, abdiqua-t-elle finalement. Je m'en vais.

Sa bouteille à la main, Ginger quitta donc l'établissement à contre-cœur. Felicity attendit qu'elle soit hors de la taverne pour rejoindre Nellie et voir si celle-ci avait besoin d'aide.

Quelques heures plus tard, Felicity constatait avec soulagement qu'il n'était pas si difficile de travailler dans une taverne. Aucune compétence particulière n'était nécessaire, si ce n'était d'être rapide. Bien que si ça n'avait pas été le cas, les clients ne s'en seraient certainement pas plaints, déjà trop ivres pour ne serait-ce que se rendre compte de l'heure.

Il était plutôt amusant en fait de voir ces hommes tenter de flirter avec des femmes toutes aussi ivres qu'eux et qui étaient trop occupées à rester éveillées ou à rester en équilibre sur leur chaise.

Voyant Nellie venir vers elle, à bout de souffle, Felicity entreprit de la débarrasser du plateau rempli de bouteilles vides et de verres sales.

\- Merci ma chérie. Mes bras sont sur le point de tomber.

Felicity avait le même sentiment, mais il y avait tellement de monde qu'une pause, même courte, était impossible. Déjà, Nellie repartait s'occuper des clients. Felicity, elle, alla nettoyer une table qui venait d'être vidée par ses occupants. Alors qu'elle essuyait le bois abîmé, elle remarqua un homme, assis à la table d'à côté, en train de l'observer. Ils échangèrent un regard et l'homme lui sourit avant de parler d'une voix assez forte pour surpasser les bruits assourdissant de la taverne :

\- J'ai l'impression de t'avoir déjà vue… Tu ne travaillerais pas avec Lucy ?

Elle se souvenait vaguement l'avoir vu quitter la chambre de Lucy un matin, quelques jours plus tôt. Felicity lui répondit par un bref sourire et un hochement de tête.

\- Tu es celle qui ne peut pas parler ?

Elle grimaça. Bien qu'elle ait l'habitude d'être ainsi désignée, l'entendre n'était pas pour autant très plaisant. Elle répondit d'un léger signe de la tête.

\- Hmm… oh, eh bien, dis-lui que Jonathan la salue.

L'homme quitta la taverne sans un mot de plus. Felicity, elle, passa derrière le bar et enleva l'une de ses chaussures pour masser son pied, rendu douloureux d'avoir passé la soirée debout.

La douleur s'estompa peu à peu, laissant place à un engourdissement désagréable. C'est alors que des rires féminins s'élevèrent dans la pièce. Naturellement, Felicity suspendit son geste et chercha du regard la raison d'une telle agitation. Elle déglutit difficilement en voyant le capitaine du Black Pearl en personne, s'installer à l'une des tables et aussitôt encerclé par deux femmes qu'il entoura de ses bras d'un air nonchalant.

Elle resta là, figée, en train de l'observer tandis qu'il ôtait son tricorne et faisait signe à Nellie de lui ramener de quoi étancher sa soif.

Sous le coup d'une soudaine impulsion, Felicity se cacha derrière le comptoir, le temps d'assimiler le fait que Jack était bien sur l'île mais surtout, dans cette taverne. La panique était telle qu'elle n'entendit pas de suite les appels de Nellie.

\- Mais que fait tu là-dessous ma chérie ? l'entendit-elle quelques instants plus tard.

Felicity regarda la femme et réalisa soudain avec quelle puérilité elle agissait. Elle se leva lentement et tenta d'adresser un sourire innocent à Nellie, avant de lui désigner son pied encore déchaussé.

\- Oh, je vois. Eh bien, si tu es assez gentille pour t'occuper de la commande de Sparrow, tu pourras ensuite rentrer pour la nuit.

Felicity dut mordre l'intérieur de sa joue pour ne pas laisser Nellie voir à quel point elle était mortifiée de devoir s'occuper du capitaine. Elle remit sa chaussure en place, puis prit une profonde inspiration pour se donner le courage nécessaire. Elle saisit le plateau et traversa la pièce d'un pas lent. Lorsqu'elle arriva devant la table de Sparrow, elle fut rassurée de voir que la compagnie féminine dont il était l'objet le distrayait suffisamment pour qu'il ne prête pas attention à sa présence. Elle espérait même pouvoir quitter les lieux avant qu'il ne la remarque, mais, sitôt qu'elle posa devant lui la bouteille de rhum, elle se retrouva dans son champ de vision.

Elle rencontra alors le regard sombre du pirate, qui cligna plusieurs fois des yeux :

\- Felicity ? demanda t-il.

Elle se redressa rapidement et lui offrit un petit sourire en guise de salut.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là trésor ?

Il semblait sincèrement étonné de la voir ici, et encore plus pour y travailler.

Felicity de son côté, tentait de faire fi de la femme pendue à son cou et dont la main caressait outrageusement le torse du pirate. Jack, qui sembla remarquer son trouble, se dégagea de la donzelle et renvoya sa main loin de lui.

\- Est-ce Millicent qui t'a envoyée ici ?

La jeune femme fit « non » de la tête et se désigna elle-même.

\- Tu voulais travailler ici ? Mais pourquoi ?

Gênée, elle mordilla sa lèvre inférieure, inconsciente de l'effet que ce simple geste avait sur Jack. Elle le désigna alors à son tour.

\- Pour moi ?

Felicity profita de sa surprise pour se détourner. Elle n'avait pas fait trois pas que la voix grave du pirate résonna derrière elle :

\- Attend une minute Trésor ! Reviens ici, ordonna-t-il.

Il chassa les deux femmes qui lui tenaient compagnie et tapota la chaise près de lui, invitant silencieusement la jeune femme à s'y asseoir.

Felicity capitula et prit place à ses côtés. Jack rapprocha sa propre chaise jusqu'à ce que leurs genoux se touchent. Une soudaine chaleur s'insinua en elle et sa respiration s'accéléra. Déjà, elle regrettait de ne pas s'être échappée quand elle le pouvait encore.

\- Maintenant, explique-moi. Je ne me rappelle pas que tu me doives quoi que ce soit.

Il prit une longue gorgée de rhum, à même la bouteille, et une fois sa soif apaisée, il rencontra le regard insistant de Felicity.

\- Vraiment ? Que me dois-tu alors ?

Excédée, la jeune fille pinça ses lèvres. Il utilisait le fait qu'elle ne puisse s'exprimer contre elle, ce qui était à la fois sournois et très intelligent.

 _Tu sais quoi_ , articula-t-elle silencieusement.

Loin d'être intimidé par le regard noir qu'elle lui adressait, Jack sourit et pencha la tête sur le côté, s'adonnant à un examen méticuleux du visage magnifique qu'il avait face à lui.

\- Oui, je sais. Cela signifie que je peux choisir de quelle façon tu vas me rembourser alors ?

Elle fronça les sourcils, mais avant qu'elle puisse s'exprimer, il ajouta :

\- Je ne veux pas de ton argent Trésor. Crois-le ou non, mais c'est un réel plaisir de voler à ton secours.

Sa voix, basse et rauque, la fit rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux et préféra détourner le regard pour masquer son trouble. Jack ne se moqua pas et, c'est avec le plus grand sérieux qu'il remit derrière son oreille une boucle sombre qui s'était échappée de son chignon. Felicity sentit un frisson la parcourir en sentant sa main calleuse effleurer son visage, mais elle parvint à rester calme.

\- Quand finis-tu ton service ? lui demanda t-il.

\- Immédiatement Sparrow, lança Nellie qui débarrassait une table derrière la leur.

\- Parfait, je te ramène alors.

Il replaça son chapeau et se leva sans oublier de prendre la bouteille de rhum avec lui.

\- Nous y allons ?

L'invitation était trop tentante pour qu'elle y résiste. Avec un petit sourire, elle se leva à son tour et ce fut ensemble qu'ils quittèrent la taverne.

\- Millicent t'a-t-elle causée des ennuis Trésor ? finit-il par demander tandis qu'ils remontaient la rue principale.

Felicity le regarda avec sérieux et secoua la tête.

Il sembla satisfait de sa réponse et se rapprocha d'elle jusqu'à enrouler un bras autour de ses épaules.

\- Tu sais, je ne t'ai pas totalement pardonnée de m'avoir traité avec si peu d'égards la dernière fois.

Brusquement, Felicity se tourna vers lui et porta sur lui un regard à la fois étonné et honteux.

\- C'est vrai, je suis profondément blessé Felicity.

La façon dont son prénom roula sur sa langue lui donna des idées sur d'autres circonstances en lesquelles il aurait pu l'utiliser… dans un endroit plus intime par exemple. Il chassa pourtant ces pensées, jugeant que ce n'était ni le lieu ni le moment pour s'adonner à pareils fantasmes.

Il reporta son attention sur la jeune fille qui semblait se sentir si coupable, qu'il devint un peu honteux de se jouer ainsi d'elle.

Toute trace de culpabilité le quitta pourtant lorsqu'elle toucha sa main, toujours posée sur son épaule. Il enroula ses doigts autour de ceux plus petits et plus fins de la jeune fille, en prenant soin de ne pas lui montrer à quel point il avait hâte d'avoir sa main dans la sienne.

\- Néanmoins, je pense que je l'avais bien mérité pour t'avoir fait autant attendre.

Le sourire que Felicity adressa au pirate fit briller ses iris d'un éclat incomparable. Jack avait toutes les peines du monde à garder son sang-froid. Pourtant, il était loin de manquer d'expérience dans ce domaine, mais Felicity éveillait en lui des sensations auxquelles il n'était guère habitué.

Au bout de quelques secondes, il reporta son attention sur la jeune femme, qui triturait l'anneau qu'il portait à son majeur. Elle ne se rappelait pas l'avoir déjà vu, aussi le lui désigna t-elle avec un regard intrigué.

\- Ça ? Je l'ai eu en Espagne. Il te plaît ?

Elle aurait menti si elle avait prétendu le contraire. La bague était de l'or le plus pur qu'elle ait jamais vu et dont le saphir, d'une taille impressionnante, rappelait à Felicity la couleur de l'océan aux premières lueurs de l'aube.

\- Tu le veux ? lui demanda Jack, qui avait desserré son étreinte autour d'elle pour enlever l'anneau.

Felicity s'empressa de secouer la tête et essaya de l'empêcher de se séparer de la bague, mais c'était peine perdue.

\- C'est bon, prend-le. J'en ai plein d'autre.

Il posa la bague dans le creux de sa main délicate qu'il referma avec douceur, puis l'enlaça à nouveau.

Felicity regarda ce présent avec tendresse et ils reprirent leur route en souriant.

\- Nous y sommes.

En effet, le bâtiment d'où s'échappaient les rires et exclamations des filles et des clients se dressait devant eux. Felicity regarda le lupanar avec une certaine tristesse, sachant que Jack allait l'y laisser pour retourner vaquer à ses occupations.

\- Je vais t'accompagner, dit-il, Ginger doit être dans sa chambre.

La joie que le début de sa phrase avait éveillée s'éteignit aussitôt.

Elle hocha la tête et se détourna rapidement pour ne pas lui laisser voir sa déception. Qu'avait-elle espéré de toute façon ? Jack la suivit dans l'escalier qui menait aux chambres. Elle était si proche et pourtant elle lui avait rarement semblé aussi éloignée de lui.

Il s'arrêta devant la chambre de Ginger alors que Felicity poursuivait son chemin jusqu'à sa propre chambre.

\- N'ai-je pas le droit à un « bonsoir » ?

Felicity s'arrêta devant la porte puis, lentement, elle se retourna et adressa un simple signe de la main à Jack avant d'entrer dans sa chambre et d'en refermer la porte.

Se retrouvant seul, Jack soupira et prit une gorgée de son rhum.

\- Bon sang… Ça ne peut pas arriver, murmura-t-il alors qu'il entrait dans la chambre de Ginger.

Cette nuit-là, Felicity fut incapable de dormir et garda son regard fixé sur le plafond de sa chambre. Elle n'avait trouvé qu'une seule explication qui justifiait ses sentiments et ça n'avait pas été facile. Au début, elle n'était pas parvenue à les comprendre. Puis, elle avait cherché à les renier mais à présent, elle ne pouvait plus se voiler la face.

Elle était tombée amoureuse de Jack Sparrow.

Et ce n'était pas une bonne chose. Loin de là.


	13. Chapter 13

Il était encore tôt lorsque Felicity s'éveilla le lendemain matin. Encore somnolente, elle s'étira sur son lit et laissa son regard se perdre par la fenêtre. Dehors, il faisait à peine jour et les rues étaient désertes, si l'on faisait abstraction des ivrognes qui avaient passés la nuit au bord de la chaussée à cuver, jusqu'à s'endormir à même le sol.

La jeune femme se leva sans s'attarder davantage. Elle était censée aller nettoyer la pièce adjacente à la chambre de Ginger. Millicent avait l'intention de transformer l'endroit en un salon privé, destiné à recevoir les clients les plus réguliers et surtout, les plus riches.

Ce travail prendrait à Felicity une partie de sa journée, aussi n'avait-elle pas de temps à perdre. Elle se leva et, après s'être passée un peu d'eau fraîche sur le visage, revêtit une robe simple qui avait connue de meilleurs jours. Elle accrocha ses longs cheveux bruns à l'aide d'un ruban vert qui rappelait la couleur de ses yeux, puis elle quitta sa chambre.

Il lui faudrait d'abord aérer la pièce dont les volets étaient restés clos des mois durant, puis désencombrer l'espace, ce qui allait sans doute lui prendre la matinée. Lorsqu'elle passa devant la porte entrebâillée de Ginger, Felicity résista difficilement à l'envie de vérifier si Jack s'y trouvait toujours. Son regard se porta naturellement sur l'anneau que Jack lui avait offert la veille, et qui à présent, trônait fièrement à sa main droite. Décidée à ne pas se mêler des affaires du pirate, elle reprit son chemin jusqu'à la chambre qui avait besoin de ses services.

Arrivée devant la porte, Felicity fut étonnée de constater que celle-ci était entrouverte. D'un pas hésitant, elle entra dans la pièce et fut immédiatement assaillie par une odeur nauséabonde qui lui souleva le cœur.

Il faisait noir dans la pièce et seule la lumière du couloir venait faiblement éclairer l'espace. Felicity plissa des yeux et lorsque sa vision s'habitua à la pénombre, elle vit clairement une personne allongée sur le lit. D'un pas hésitant, elle s'approcha et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'effroi quand elle constata que ce n'était pas une personne endormie qui se trouvait là, mais un tas de membres inertes, reposant dans une mare de sang.

Elle plaqua une main sur sa bouche pour tenter de maîtriser la bile qui lui nouait à présent la gorge. Sur l'oreiller où reposait le visage défiguré de la victime, une longue chevelure blonde s'étalait.

 _ **Oh mon Dieu. C'est... ça ne peut pas être Lucy ?** _ pensa-t-elle.

Elle refusait de le croire. Et pourtant, malgré le sang et les lacérations sur son visage et son corps, elle reconnaissait les traits de la prostituée. Elle secoua la tête, incapable de respirer, ni de détourner le regard. Elle fit quelques pas en arrière et cogna la commode derrière elle. Quelque chose posé dessus tomba et le bruit du verre cassé se répercuta dans toute la pièce. Poursuivant à l'aveugle sa progression, la jeune femme parvint à sortir de la pièce et dut s'adosser au mur du couloir pour ne pas s'effondrer. Ses yeux se remplir alors de larmes et elle étouffa un sanglot dans sa main. Elle n'entendit même pas la porte à côté d'elle s'ouvrir, ni Ginger sortir de sa chambre et lui demander ce qu'elle avait. Quand elle entra à son tour dans la chambre, son cri résonna dans toute la maison.

Les sanglots de Felicity redoublèrent, le cri de Ginger lui prouvait qu'elle n'avait pas rêvé. C'est à peine si elle réalisa les bras forts qui l'encerclèrent et la plaquèrent contre un torse nu et tatoué. Elle enfouit son visage contre cette poitrine et s'accrocha à ces larges épaules comme si sa vie en dépendait.

\- Chut, calme-toi Trésor. Gin, qu'est ce qui se passe ?! tonna une voix familière. Ginger !

N'ayant aucune réponse et Felicity toujours tremblante dans ses bras, Jack essaya de faire quelques pas vers la chambre mais immédiatement, la jeune femme commença à se débattre pour se soustraire à lui et ses sanglots redoublèrent. Elle semblait morte de peur et profondément choquée, si bien qu'il n'insista pas.

\- D'accord, Trésor, calme-toi, on va rester là. Ginger ! aboya-t-il une nouvelle fois.

Enfin, elle apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte, pâle comme un linge, les yeux baignés de larmes et une main posée sur son ventre, elle semblait proche de l'évanouissement.

\- Elle... Elle est morte, s'étrangla la pauvre prostituée.

Jack s'agita.

\- Qui ? Qui est mort Gin ?

\- Lucy. Jack, c'est... Lucy.

Incapable de ne pas aller constater de ses propres yeux les dires de la prostituée, Jack se défit de la jeune Felicity qui alla se blottir contre Ginger et entra dans la chambre. La scène qui se dressa devant lui le laissa stupéfait.

\- Merde...

Dans sa vie, il avait été témoin de bien des atrocités, mais il n'avait encore jamais rien vu de comparable. Il se détourna et ressortit rapidement de la chambre. Inutile d'espérer, l'odeur et la quantité de sang ne laissait aucune place au doute quant à l'état de Lucy.

\- Va prévenir Millicent, ordonna-t-il en refermant la porte derrière lui.

Ginger se hâta de remonter le couloir pour atteindre l'escalier qui menait au troisième étage, où les appartements de la matrone se trouvaient.

Une fois qu'elle eut disparu de sa vue, Jack reporta son attention sur Felicity qui n'avait pas bougé d'un cil et qui continuait de trembler.

Voyant qu'elle était à deux doigts de défaillir, Jack prit les choses en mains. Sans attendre, il la prit dans ses bras et l'emmena jusqu'à la chambre de Ginger, espérant que mettre un peu de distance entre la jeune fille et le décor sanglant l'aiderait à recouvrir ses esprits. Il ferma la porte derrière eux, puis la fit s'asseoir sur le lit encore défait.

\- Tout va bien Trésor. Tu veux un peu d'eau ? lui demanda-t-il en s'agenouillant en face d'elle.

Felicity secoua la tête. Son regard se porta sur les draps froissés et elle se fit la réflexion qu'elle était assise dans le même lit qu'il avait partagé avec Ginger la nuit précédente. Cette simple idée la rendit encore plus nauséeuse qu'elle ne l'était déjà, sans qu'elle comprenne vraiment pourquoi.

\- Chut Trésor, tenta de l'apaiser Jack.

Les larmes continuaient de couler le long de son visage, ce qui le mettait mal à l'aise. Habituellement il avait toujours fait en sorte de ne pas se retrouver face à une femme en pleurs et à présent, il ne savait vraiment pas comment gérer la situation, d'autant que la femme en question n'était pas n'importe qui.

Il serra les dents, puis, finalement, il se glissa près d'elle et l'attira près de lui jusqu'à ce que sa tête repose sur son épaule. Il passa un bras autour d'elle pour la maintenir ainsi et posa son menton sur sa tête. L'odeur fleurie qui s'échappait de ses cheveux le heurta de plein fouet, mais ce n'était guère le moment pour lui de se laisser distraire. Les interrogations à propos de ce qui était arrivé à cette pauvre Lucy étaient nombreuses.

Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer ? Personne n'avait donc entendu quoi que ce soit ? Comment était-ce possible ?

Les minutes défilaient et peu à peu, les sanglots de Felicity s'arrêtèrent et la jeune femme sembla se calmer.

\- Ça va mieux ?

Malgré qu'elle se soit apaisée, Jack continuait de la garder dans ses bras. Quelque part, au fond de lui, il savait que c'était un comportement égoïste de profiter ainsi de son état de faiblesse pour l'avoir près de lui, mais c'était plus fort que lui.

Felicity hocha la tête et remarqua alors que l'une des mains du pirate s'était posée sur sa cuisse. Bien qu'elle sache que ce geste avait été inconscient et involontaire de la part de Jack, elle ne put retenir un frisson de plaisir en sentant la chaleur de ses doigts au travers de ses habits.

\- Je suis certain que quelqu'un a vu qui a fait cela. Nous ne tarderons pas à trouver le coupable. As-tu entendu quoi que ce soit la nuit dernière ?

Felicity secoua la tête et se sentit presque honteuse d'avoir dormi d'un sommeil de plomb.

\- Mmm... moi non plus.

 _ **C'est parce que tu étais trop préoccupé à l'imaginer gémissant de plaisir sous toi à la place de Ginger,**_ le réprimanda une petite voix intérieure.

Felicity recula et regarda ses genoux, essayant de comprendre ce qui était arrivé. Qui pourrait avoir tué Lucy? Un client mécontent ? Une autre prostituée jalouse d'elle ? Une personne atteinte de folie ? Le corps mutilé de Lucy reflétait une telle sauvagerie que Felicity peinait encore à croire qu'un être humain soit capable d'atrocités pareilles. La peur commença à la gagner à l'idée qu'une des autres filles subisse le même sort. Sans s'en rendre compte un autre frisson d'horreur la parcourut.

Jack, qui avait perçu son inquiétude, s'enquit :

\- Trésor, tu vas bien ?

Il fallut à la jeune femme toute la maîtrise dont elle était capable pour ne pas s'effondrer en sanglots. Elle prit sur elle et acquiesça légèrement, néanmoins son regard en proie à la détresse la trahissait.

\- Tu sais, tu pourrais quitter cet endroit...

A peine avait-il prononcé ces mots que Felicity secoua la tête avec tristesse.

\- Et pourquoi pas ? Tu as trouvé un travail, il ne serait pas difficile de te trouver un autre toit.

Il la laissa méditer quelques instants ses paroles, puis, face à son manque de réaction, il ajouta :

\- Si c'est Ginger qui t'inquiète, soit sans crainte, je la connais suffisamment pour savoir qu'elle serait heureuse de te savoir loin cet enfer.

Felicity le savait également. Ginger était comme une sœur et elle ne voulait que son bonheur, elle n'en doutait pas. Cependant, il demeurait un obstacle et pas des moindre à sa liberté. Jack semblait l'avoir oublié, aussi, elle pointa du doigt le plafond qui les séparait de la chambre de Millicent.

\- Ah, je vois. Il est vrai que cette maudite donzelle reste persuadée que tu lui appartient.

Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, Jack détestait cette idée. Il ne tolérait pas que Millicent traite la jeune femme comme un objet et encore moins qu'elle agisse comme si elle la possédait. Cette situation le répugnait. Mais il n'y avait pas que ça. Depuis quelque temps maintenant, voir la douce et innocente Felicity dans un endroit pareil le mettait mal à l'aise. Ce qui était idiot, après tout, c'était lui qui l'y avait conduite pour la sortir de la rue des années plus tôt. Sans compter qu'il n'avait jamais éprouvé pareilles sensations quand il songeait à Ginger ou l'une des autres filles de la maison.

Mais Felicity était différente.

Comme pour confirmer cette idée, son regard se posa sur elle et il la contempla avec attention. Ses longs cheveux sombres, sa peau laiteuse, son petit nez gracieux, ses grands yeux verts entourés de longs cils recourbés, mais surtout, cette bouche aux lèvres tentatrices qui ne cessaient de l'aguicher comme le ferait un os à moelle pour un chien.

Sans qu'il s'en rende compte, sa main vint effleurer sa joue. Le contraste de sa peau dorée par le soleil avec son teint de porcelaine était saisissant. C'était comme s'il n'avait plus le moindre contrôle sur son corps. D'elle-même sa main caressa longuement ce visage si parfait, puis replaça une boucle sombre derrière son oreille.

Felicity dégluti avec difficulté, puis elle apposa sa main sur son cœur en signe de reconnaissance.

\- Tu me remercie encore ? Pourquoi ? lui demanda le pirate dans un rire léger.

La jeune fille reporta son regard sur le mur qui constituait l'unique séparation entre eux et le corps sans vie de Lucy. Jack, qui avait suivi son regard, comprit.

\- Oh, ça ? Eh bien, comme je te l'ai dit par le passé, c'est toujours un plaisir de voler à ton secours Trésor.

Ce ne furent pas tant ses paroles qui la firent rougir, mais la façon dont il la regardait. L'intensité qu'elle lisait dans ses yeux lui rappela celle qui l'animait le soir où il était venu à elle, en tant que son premier client. Le souvenir de cette nuit était toujours aussi vivace et elle sentit un frisson la parcourir de part en part. Était-ce également le cas de Jack ? Elle se le demandait souvent, mais balaya cette question de son esprit. C'était un pirate qui avait parcouru les océans un nombre incalculable de fois. Il avait sans doute connu plus de femmes qu'elle ne saurait l'imaginer, alors penser qu'il puisse être aussi troublé par elle qu'elle l'était par lui, n'aurait fait que démontrer une fois de plus sa naïveté.

\- A présent... que dirais-tu de me rembourser ?

Voilà une question à laquelle elle ne s'attendait pas. Elle lui adressa un regard incrédule auquel le pirate répondit par un haussement d'épaules.

\- C'est toi qui pense m'être redevable non ? Alors j'ai le droit de réclamer une compensation ?

Ne sachant pas ce qu'il avait à l'esprit, Felicity hocha simplement la tête.

\- Bien.

Jack combla alors la distance entre eux et scella ses lèvres à celles de la jeune femme. Il glissa ses bras autour de sa taille et l'attira près de lui. De sa langue, il caressa sensuellement ses lèvres et fut ravi lorsqu'elle les entrouvrit pour lui laisser le passage. Leurs langues se trouvèrent et lorsqu'elles commencèrent à se mêler, le pirate laissa un grognement rauque lui échapper.

Il attira Felicity sur ses genoux et la jeune femme se retrouva à califourchon sur lui. Elle posa ses mains sur les épaules du pirate pour se stabiliser, tandis qu'il caressait lentement son dos en partant de sous ses omoplates pour finir sa course juste sous sa chute de reins.

Les doigts de Jack faisait courir une chaleur intense dans tous son corps et Felicity peinait à garder ses idées en place. Tous deux ne tenaient plus compte de la petite voix intérieure qui leur soufflait qu'ils faisaient une erreur. Si Jack savait qu'il avait tort de profiter de la détresse de la jeune femme alors qu'il aurait mieux fait de chercher le meurtrier de Lucy, Felicity elle, savait qu'elle aurait eu tout intérêt à garder ses distances avec lui. Il était un pirate et elle savait au fond que pour lui, elle n'était qu'une femme de plus. Elle finirait pas souffrir inévitablement.

Pourtant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de répondre à son baiser. D'abord timidement, puis avec la même passion. Jack sentit son désir grandir en la sentant si réceptive, mais surtout, en comprenant que pour la première fois, elle l'embrassait de son plein gré et non pas parce qu'il était un client.

Un autre gémissement échappa au pirate, mais cela ne perturba pas la jeune femme, qui dans son hébétude fut forcée de rompre le baiser afin de reprendre son souffle. Haletante, elle rencontra le regard de Jack qui caressa ses cuisses d'une main possessive. Gardant son regard encré dans le sien, il se fraya un chemin sous le tissu de sa chemise de nuit jusqu'à sentir la peau nue sous ses doigts. Il la regarda avec satisfaction fermer les yeux et se mordiller la lèvre inférieure pour réprimer ses gémissements.

La voir si réceptive à son touché fit s'insinuer dans son esprit l'idée qu'il n'était peut être pas le premier à s'aventurer ainsi sur son corps. Il chassa cette idée pour ne plus penser qu'à Felicity.

Rapidement, il la fit basculer en arrière jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit allongée sur le lit et qu'il la recouvre de tout son corps.

Jack captura sa bouche à nouveau et fit remonter la chemise de Felicity jusqu'à découvrir ses cuisses qu'il empoigna à pleine main. Ainsi positionnés, les parties les plus intimes de leur corps étaient en contact, malgré les habits qui les séparaient toujours. Jack entama un lent mouvement de bassin, frottant ainsi son membre durci et emprisonné dans son pantalon contre l'intimité de Felicity. La réaction de la jeune femme ne le déçut pas, bien au contraire, elle haletait avec force et le plaisir la faisait trembler de tout son corps. Sa bouche, dont les lèvres étaient à présent gonflées par ses baisers, étaient entrouvertes et Jack ne résista pas à l'envie de capturer sa lèvre inférieure qu'il mordilla avec délectation.

Sa bouche partit ensuite explorer son cou, puis son décolleté. Il était sur le point de laisser libre court à son désir pour la posséder, comme il en rêvait depuis des mois, lorsque des pas en provenance du couloir les firent sursauter. D'un même mouvement, ils se séparèrent et Felicity s'éloigna de Jack avant que la porte de la chambre s'ouvre pour laisser Ginger apparaître.

\- Vous voilà ! Millicent est là.

Felicity se leva et quitta précipitamment la chambre. Ginger qui avait remarqué les joues rougies de la jeune femme ne fit aucun commentaire, mais adressa un regard de reproche à Jack qui préféra l'ignorer.

\- Jack... nous avons besoin de toi pour... pour le corps.

Il acquiesça et suivit la prostituée jusqu'à la chambre voisine. Malgré la vue du corps meurtri de Lucy, Jack ne pouvait garder à l'esprit que Felicity.

 _ **Bientôt, l'ami. Bientôt elle sera à moi, sans personne pour nous interrompre.**_

Et, c'est sur cette promesse silencieuse qu'il aida à transporter le corps de la défunte à l'extérieure.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Chapitre 14**_

Ginger arpentait la pièce d'un pas anxieux, tandis que Jack, affalé sur le lit, étudiait son tricorne d'un air las. Ils revenaient à l'instant de l'enterrement de Lucy et toute la maison était encore sous le choc de ce qui était arrivé à la pauvre femme.

La seule personne qui paraissait garder son calme était Millicent, mais Ginger avait relevé à plusieurs reprises son regard embué, qui traduisait mieux que les mots l'inquiétude et l'angoisse qu'elle ressentait.

\- C'était prémédité. Tu ne pourras pas me convaincre du contraire, répéta Ginger pour la dixième fois ce soir-là.

\- Par qui alors ? lui demanda Jack, le regard toujours fixé sur son chapeau.

\- Je ne sais pas…

\- Et tu ne le sauras jamais. Qui que ce soit, il a certainement quitté l'île depuis.

\- Et si ça se reproduit ? Qu'allons-nous faire ?

\- Et que veux-tu faire Gin ? Partir ?

Ginger arrêta de faire les cent pas et se planta devant Jack.

\- Je commence à y songer en effet.

Elle s'installa aux côtés de Jack, qui se redressa légèrement. D'une voix qu'il espérait rassurante, il déclara :

\- Je suis persuadé que ça n'arrivera plus Gin. Ne t'inquiète pas trop au sujet de cette histoire.

Face à la succession d'événements de ces quelques jours, Jack sentit la migraine monter. Il aurait apprécié que Ginger fasse une descente à la cuisine pour lui ramener une bouteille de rhum, mais vu son état, il préféra ne rien lui demander. Il doutait même qu'ils passeraient la nuit ensemble et, étonnamment, cela ne l'ennuyait pas outre mesure.

\- Quand pars-tu ?

\- À l'aube.

\- Tu sais, c'est pour Felicity que je m'inquiète le plus. Et si quelque chose lui arrive ? Elle ne sait pas se défendre… elle ne pourra même pas appeler à l'aide !

Bien qu'il ne l'ait pas formulé à voix haute, Jack y avait déjà songé et cette idée lui laissait un goût amer dans la bouche. Il avait essayé de ne pas y penser, mais les paroles de Ginger firent naître dans son esprit des images plus horribles les unes que les autres. Des images sanglantes, lui rappelant le corps mutilé et torturé de Lucy, sauf qu'à la place d'une chevelure blonde, c'étaient les boucles sombres et les yeux verts inertes de sa petite voleuse qu'il voyait.

D'un geste brusque, Jack se releva, enfila ses bottes et récupéra ses effets.

\- Où vas-tu ? lui demanda Ginger étonnée de le voir repartir si vite.

\- Je vais la voir.

\- Tu ne restes pas alors ? s'étonna-t-elle.

\- Non.

\- Elle est encore sous le choc, le prévint-elle, tandis qu'il venait d'atteindre la porte.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais faire en sorte de lui remonter le moral, promit-il avec un sourire en coin avant de quitter la chambre.

\- Ça, je n'en doute pas, murmura Ginger après que la porte fut refermée.

* * *

Felicity était allongée sur son lit, le dos tourné à la porte et le regard fixé sur le mur qui lui faisait face. Elle le contemplait depuis plus d'une heure, sans parvenir à se soustraire aux images sanglantes que le souvenir de Lucy imposait à son esprit. Elle était si concentrée qu'elle n'entendit pas Jack lorsqu'il frappa brièvement à la porte avant de pénétrer dans la pièce.

Il scruta l'espace et remarqua la forme roulée en boule sur le lit. Il referma la porte dans un claquement suffisamment fort pour que Felicity sorte de sa torpeur. La jeune femme tressaillit puis se tourna pour lui faire face.

\- Règle numéro une Trésor, toujours t'enfermer lorsque tu es seule. Règle numéro deux, ne jamais laisser tes pensées t'éloigner du monde réel au point de ne pas entendre quelqu'un arriver. Règle numéro trois, toujours sourire lorsque tu as en face de toi le Capitaine Jack Sparrow.

Il termina sa diatribe avec un sourire en coin qui apaisa les pensées lugubres de Felicity. La jeune fille se redressa et se déplaça suffisamment pour laisser une place à Jack près d'elle. Ce dernier ne se fit pas prier et ôta son chapeau qu'il posa sur la table vétuste à l'entrée, ainsi que son épée et son pistolet.

Felicity pris soin de ne pas trop le regarder tandis qu'il s'installait à ses côtés, encore secouée par ce qu'il s'était produit entre eux la dernière fois qu'ils avaient été seuls. Ce n'était pas tant les caresses audacieuses, ni les baisers brûlants de Jack qui l'avaient choqué, mais plutôt sa propre réaction. Qu'est ce qui chez Jack déclenchait une telle passion chez elle ? Elle n'aurait su le dire, mais elle n'ignorait pas que rien de bon ne sortirait de tout cela. Elle connaissait bien Jack. Elle avait grandi en ayant vu de ses yeux les frasques du pirate avec les filles du bordel.

\- Un penny pour tes pensées Trésor.

Sa voix profonde était comme une caresse à son oreille et la tentation était trop forte pour qu'elle y résiste. Elle tourna lentement la tête vers lui et leurs nez se frôlèrent. Il sourit et caressa son nez avec le sien, puis, il y déposa un chaste baiser et se recula assez pour voir son visage.

\- Comment te sens-tu ?

Encore déboussolée par les derniers événements, Felicity haussa les épaules. Elle était si fatiguée. Elle aurait aimée pouvoir remonter le temps et revenir à l'époque où tout allait bien. L'époque où Lucy était encore en vie, et que cette maison, malgré ce qui pouvait s'y passer, représentait pour elle un foyer où elle était en sécurité. Plus personne ne l'était à présent.

\- Je sais que je te l'ai déjà dit dans le passé, mais je suis très sérieux : tu dois verrouiller ta porte.

Entendre sa voix plus grave et sérieuse qu'elle en avait l'habitude dissuada Felicity de protester, d'autant qu'il avait parfaitement raison. Elle hocha donc la tête et Jack se détendis légèrement.

\- Bien.

Un long et profond silence tomba sur eux, chacun semblait perdu dans ses pensées, jusqu'au moment où Jack senti la main douce de Felicity effleurer son avant-bras. Il redressa la tête et rencontra le regard de sa petite protégée qui semblait le questionner silencieusement. Elle pointa du doigt la fenêtre par laquelle on pouvait apercevoir les docks. Il comprit de suite ce qu'elle voulait savoir et lui répondit :

\- Demain.

Felicity hocha la tête et détourna le regard. Tout en l'observant, Jack se demandait pourquoi il était venu jusqu'à cette chambre pour au final rester stoïque.

 _Je sais ce que je veux faire_ , pensa t-il.

L'ennui était qu'il ignorait si c'était le moment opportun pour assouvir ses fantasmes.

Il était évident que Felicity était effrayée et en proie à une profonde tristesse, et tout ce qu'il arrivait à faire, c'était regarder la chemise de nuit qu'elle portait en souhaitant de toutes ses forces la lui ôter.

 _Fais-le ou quitte cette chambre_ , l'implorait sa voix intérieure.

Il serra les dents, continua de se battre avec lui-même quelques instants avant d'abdiquer.

\- Oh bigre !

Il enserra le menton de Felicity entre ses doigts calleux pour l'empêcher de se détourner et écrasa sa bouche contre la sienne. Ce baiser, ferme et inattendu, surprit la jeune femme et Jack était certain qu'elle allait le repousser, ou tout du moins, ne pas y répondre. Pourtant, il ne tarda pas à sentir ses doigts délicats lui caresser la joue. Ce geste tendre l'encouragea à approfondir leur baiser et bientôt, sa langue rencontra celle de la jeune femme et entama avec elle un ballet sensuel qui le transporta.

Haletante de désir, Felicity laissa sa main s'égarer dans les cheveux sombres du pirate et un gémissement rauque échappa à ce dernier lorsqu'elle les tira inconsciemment pour le rapprocher d'elle.

Incapable de résister à la tentation, Jack la renversa sur le lit et la recouvrit de son corps, ravi de la sentir écarter naturellement les jambes pour l'accueillir au plus près d'elle.

 _Elle n'a aucune idée de ce qu'elle provoque en moi…_

Elle s'arqua sous lui et le sexe dur et impatient de Jack frotta délicieusement contre son ventre. Leurs mains se trouvèrent et leurs doigts s'entrelacèrent. La fougue et la passion qui les animaient leur faisaient perdre la tête. Ils durent pourtant se séparer pour reprendre leur souffle, mais Jack ne perdit pas de temps et commença à parsemer le cou de Felicity de baisers. Felicity, les yeux assombris par le désir et les affres de la passion, l'observait, tandis qu'il desserrait de sa main libre le fin ruban de satin qui refermait sa chemise de nuit. Chaque parcelle de peau qu'il dévoilait était soumise à ses délicieuses attentions et la jeune femme peinait à masquer ses soupirs d'extase.

La main de Jack se fit plus pressante et il finit par relever le bas de sa robe pour l'y glisser habillement. Le ventre de Felicity se contracta lorsqu'il l'effleura de ses doigts et il ricana au comble de la fierté de la sentir si réceptive à son touché. Il poursuivit son exploration plus haut jusqu'à prendre l'un de ses sein gonflés, au téton dressé par le désir, entre ses doigts.

La panique gagna la douce Felicity qui tenta de s'éloigner de lui. Ne comprenant pas le sens d'une telle réaction de sa part, Jack glissa sa main jusqu'à sa taille pour la maintenir en place.

\- Chut… tenta t-il de l'apaiser. Je ne te ferais pas de mal Trésor.

Loin de comprendre en quoi ses actions pouvaient affecter la jeune femme, il l'embrassa à nouveau oubliant l'inquiétude qu'il avait cru déceler dans son regard.

Malgré ces paroles rassurantes, Felicity ne se sentait pas à l'aise. Bien sûr, elle aimait être dans ses bras et se sentir désirée par lui. Être l'objet de convoitise de Jack Sparrow la flattait plus qu'elle n'aurait su le dire, mais elle ne comprenait toujours pas ce qu'il faisait ici avec elle, alors qu'il aurait pu obtenir la même chose avec une autre compagne. Une qui avait l'expérience nécessaire pour combler ses attentes.

A nouveau, il essaya de sceller leurs bouches, mais décidée à ne pas le laisser faire, Felicity le stoppa en posa une main ferme et déterminée sur son torse. Elle secoua la tête en signe de négation et Jack fronça les sourcils. Il voulait que les choses aillent bien plus loin entre eux, mais elle n'était pas prête pour cela.

Les yeux de Jack s'assombrirent. Était-ce de la colère ? De la tristesse ? Ou peut-être, les deux à la fois ? Elle préféra détourner son propre regard de peur de retomber dans ses bras et se libéra de son étreinte. Elle recula aussi loin que possible de lui, sans pour autant quitter le lit et observa Jack du coin de l'œil. Ce dernier était à présent couché sur le ventre, le visage enfoui dans le couvre lit usé jusqu'à la corde. Leurs respirations, aussi saccadées l'une que l'autre, finirent par retrouver un rythme normal et Jack releva enfin le visage. Il plongea son regard dans celui de Felicity durant un long moment, puis il roula sur lui-même et se releva. Il attrapa ses bottes et les remit dans une succession de gestes vifs et déterminés, d'où l'on pouvait ressentir sa colère.

Il ne lui adressa pas un regard et se leva pour récupérer son manteau en prenant soin de rester dos à elle. Allait-il vraiment quitter cette chambre sans un mot ni un regard ? Felicity ne pouvait pas laisser une telle chose arriver. Elle devait lui expliquer. Lui dire que ce n'était pas par manque de désir pour lui qu'elle le repoussait. C'était même tout le contraire. Elle le désirait comme elle n'avait jamais rien désiré de toute sa vie.

Elle l'aimait.

Elle s'apprêtait à se lever à son tour pour tenter de lui expliquer les raisons de ses tourments, mais la porte s'ouvrir et Ginger entra toute essoufflée dans la chambre.

\- Jack ? Viens vite. On a trouvé un des clients réguliers de Lucy mort dans une ruelle à deux pas d'ici. Il est…

\- En quoi cela devrait-il m'importer Gin ?!

Jack n'élevait que rarement la voix sur une femme, et il avait toujours traité Ginger avec respect et même une certaine affection, c'est pourquoi une réaction aussi virulente de sa part plongea la femme en pleine confusion.

Felicity savait que sa colère était en vérité tournée contre elle, mais elle ne pouvait rien faire pour changer ce qui venait de se passer.

Jack secoua la tête. Il se maudissait intérieurement de perdre son sang-froid. Il savait qu'il était injuste d'en vouloir à Ginger et au fond, encore plus injuste d'en vouloir à Felicity. En quoi son refus l'affectait-il tant ? Il n'aurait su le dire, mais pour l'heure, tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était quitter cette chambre et partir le plus loin possible.

\- Je dois partir de toute façon, murmura-t-il avant de disparaître dans le couloir sans adresser un regard aux deux femmes derrière lui.

Quand il eut quitté les lieux, Ginger tourna son attention vers Felicity qui n'avait pas quitté des yeux l'endroit où Jack se trouvait encore quelques instants plus tôt.

\- Qu'est-il arrivé ma chérie ? Pourquoi est-il si en colère ? demanda-t-elle à la jeune femme dont le visage n'affichait plus à présent qu'une expression neutre et distante.

 _Il était là pour une chose bien précise qu'il entendait prendre Ginger, et je la lui ai refusée. Voilà pourquoi il est en colère_ , pensa-t-elle, mais elle garda cela pour elle.

Elle se contenta de hausser les épaules et quitta à son tour la chambre d'un pas vif pour se réfugier dans la petite salle de bain d'en face, dont elle ferma la porte à clé.

\- Bonté divine !


	15. Chapter 15

_**Chapitre 15**_

Quelques semaines plus tard ...

Jack prit une longue gorgée de rhum et se laissa aller dans le fauteuil qui dominait son vaste bureau. Il avala le liquide ambré, sentant à peine la brûlure qu'il laissa dans sa gorge. Il posa alors un regard sombre sur sa main bandée, qu'il effleura de ses doigts calleux.

Son regard se fit plus grave au souvenir de ce que cachait le bandage et dans un soupir, il le dénoua lentement. Il ôta de sa main bronzée le tissu usé, qui tomba mollement sur ses genoux et une grimace étira ses lèvres. La marque noire était toujours bien présente. Au centre de sa paume, elle semblait le narguer, comme pour lui rappeler toutes ses mauvaises décisions passées. Un rappel de sa dette et du sort qui l'attendait s'il ne parvenait pas à garder ce maudit Jones loin de lui.

La porte de sa cabine s'ouvrit à la volée, l'obligeant à couvrir précipitamment sa main.

\- Capitaine…

\- N'avez-vous rien oublié maître Gibbs ? demanda-t-il d'une voix autoritaire.

\- Quoi Cap'n ?

\- Frapper, Gibbs. Tu as oublié de frapper !

Le vieil homme cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, immobile, hésitant visiblement sur la conduite à adopter à présent. Las et à bout de patience, Jack désigna la porte et ordonna :

\- Sors ta vieille carcasse d'ici et frappe donc !

A contrecœur, le contre maître sortit et referma la porte derrière lui avant de frapper deux coups secs et d'entrer à nouveau dans la cabine.

\- En quoi puis-je t'être utile alors ?

\- Eh bien, je voulais simplement vous demander la raison de votre mauvaise humeur depuis quelques jours.

Peu atteint par le ton cassant de son Capitaine, le contremaître s'installa sur le siège le plus proche.

\- Mauvaise humeur ? Je ne suis pas de mauvaise humeur, je réfléchis à un plan, voilà tout.

\- Je ne vous suis pas capitaine.

\- Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu le fasses, marmonna Jack tout en portant la bouteille de rhum à sa bouche.

Malgré sa mauvaise humeur, il en proposa à Gibbs qui ne refusait jamais une bonne bouteille de rhum.

\- Qu'est-il arrivé à votre main ?

Jack grimaça, et finit par ôter le bandage de fortune. Les yeux de Gibbs s'écarquillèrent en reconnaissant la tache sombre dans la paume du pirate.

\- La marque noire, murmura-t-il sombrement.

Jack hocha la tête lentement.

\- En effet. Tu comprends à présent ?

\- Ouais… et qu'allez-vous faire ?

\- Ce que je fais de mieux l'ami : tricher, répondit-il en adressant un clin d'œil au vieil homme.

\- Mais…

\- Fin de la discussion Maître Gibbs, le coupa Jack.

Il s'installa plus confortablement dans son fauteuil et abaissa légèrement son tricorne sur son visage, donnant l'illusion qu'il allait dormir, mais Gibbs le connaissait depuis suffisamment d'année pour savoir qu'il était en fait plongé dans ses réflexions. Le contremaître garda le silence un certain temps. Il prit le temps de boire une autre gorgée de rhum puis, il se décida à demander :

\- Et, qu'est-il arrivé à la jeune fille ?

\- Quelle fille ?

\- Vous savez… celle qui parvient à vous contrarier bien qu'elle ne parle pas.

\- Je ne suis en aucun cas contrarié juste… passablement agacé, marmonna Jack en serrant les dents.

\- C'est pareil… Mais, attendez une minute, vous voulez dire qu'elle vous a repoussé ?

\- Depuis quand suis-je censé parlé de mes coucheries avec toi ?

\- Coucherie ? Je pensais que c'était différent avec celle-la.

\- Non Gibbs, ça ne l'est pas. Ça l'aurait peut-être été si j'avais eu ce que je voulais. J'aurais certainement vu les choses différemment après cela… peut-être aurions-nous pu aller plus loin. Mais cette diablesse de femme est plus têtue qu'une mule.

Gibbs ne put retenir un rire moqueur face à la situation dans laquelle se trouvait son capitaine. Quand il reprit son sérieux, il demanda :

\- Pourquoi ne pas commencer en ce cas par la partie « plus loin » et peut être cela vous conduirait à celle…

\- Ce n'est pas ainsi que je procède, le coupa Jack, trop fier pour admettre qu'en règle générale, un homme devait trouver le chemin menant au cœur de la femme de ses pensées, avant d'accéder à son lit.

\- Voilà sans doute pourquoi vous avez perdu la partie avec celle-ci.

Gibbs se leva et marcha en direction de la sortie. Arrivé face à la porte, il se retourna et fit remarquer :

-Cela dit, Tortuga est remplie de femmes non ?

Puis, sans un mot de plus, il quitta la cabine, laissant derrière lui son capitaine, seul avec ses pensées, et sa bouteille de rhum.

Jack observa durant de longues minutes la porte close puis murmura :

-C'est exactement ce que je me répète depuis cinq semaines, mais cela ne semble pas fonctionner.

Puis son regard tomba sur l'anneau d'argent qu'elle lui avait offert de nombreuses années plus tôt. Le vert de l'émeraude lui rappela celui de ses yeux et bientôt, l'image de son visage s'immisça dans son esprit.

\- Bon sang, c'en est assez !

Jack retira l'anneau de son doigt et l'envoya voler dans la cabine.

\- J'ai besoin de plus de rhum !

Il jura en voyant que la bouteille était maintenant vide et qu'il lui faudrait descendre à la soute pour en avoir une autre. N'ayant pas la volonté nécessaire, il décida de s'octroyer quelques heures de repos et regagna sa couchette.

Allongé, il tourna légèrement la tête et son regard tomba sur la bague abandonnée sur le sol. La sensation de son doigt nu se fit si oppressante qu'il comprit que jamais il ne trouverait le sommeil tant qu'il n'aurait pas réglé ce problème.

Il se leva donc et alla récupérer le bijou qu'il remit à sa place puis regagna sa couchette.

Lorsque le sommeil rendit ses paupières de plus en plus lourdes, il se fit la réflexion vague qu'il était complètement illogique qu'une simple bague l'empêche de fermer l'œil alors que la menace de Davy Jones planait au-dessus de sa tête.

* * *

Felicity venait de sortir de son bain lorsqu'elle entendit des éclats de voix dans le couloir. Drapée dans une serviette, elle s'approcha à pas de loup et entrouvrit la porte. En tendant l'oreille, elle reconnut sans grande peine les voix de Ginger et Millicent.

\- Nous ne pouvons pas laisser n'importe qui entrer ici ! s'énervait Ginger.

\- Et que veux-tu que je fasse Gin ? Les filles sont déjà bien assez perturbées par ce qui est arrivé à Lucy. Si je les encourage dans leur méfiance en leur intimant de bien choisir leurs clients, elles auront trop peur pour travailler et je n'aurai plus qu'à fermer boutique, siffla Millicent.

\- Parfait ! Faites comme il vous plaira Madame.

Ces dernières paroles avaient été aussi aiguisées qu'une dague. Felicity n'avait pas souvent entendu Ginger parler d'une voix aussi froide et cassante, mais c'était bien la première fois qu'elle osait le faire avec Millicent.

Quand elle entendit des pas s'approcher, Felicity se hâta de retourner à ses occupations. Elle entreprit de démêler sa longue chevelure sombre encore humide, lorsque soudain, la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit et Millicent, le regard orageux, pénétra dans la pièce.

\- Tu es encore là ? Parfait, j'avais à te parler. J'imagine qu'on te paye à la taverne ?

Felicity répondit à l'affirmative par un hochement de tête réticent.

\- Bien. Si tu veux rester ici, il faut que tu me rapportes de l'argent. Après tout, je te nourris et t'offre un toit, il est bien normal que j'ai une compensation, ne penses-tu pas ?

La colère de Felicity était à son paroxysme. Chaque jour, elle nettoyait les chambres, s'occupait de la lessive et de la cuisine, sans compter les courses en tout genre que l'envoyait faire cette maudite teigne à n'importe quelle heure du jour ou de la nuit. Elle ne travaillait à la taverne que trois ou quatre soirs par semaine, il était hors de question qu'elle donne le moindre sous à Millicent.

Sans hésitation, elle secoua la tête, appuyant son refus par un regard noir.

\- Non ?

Si dans un premier temps, elle sembla étonnée par l'aplomb de la jeune femme, Millicent se reprit rapidement et d'une voix dure, elle déclara :

\- Dans ce cas, je crois qu'il va te falloir trouver un autre endroit où vivre. Ma charité a ses limites. Je veux que tu quittes cette maison dès demain.

Puis, elle quitta la pièce, non sans adresser un regard assassin à Ginger qui, plantée dans l'entrée, n'avait rien perdu de l'échange. Ginger jura entre les dents. La cruauté de cette femme n'avait donc aucune limite ?

Elle entra dans la pièce et tenta de rassurer Felicity :

\- C'est sans doute mieux ainsi ma chérie. Quitte cet endroit tant que tu le peux encore.

Elle prit les mains de Felicity entre les siennes. Elles étaient froides et l'émotion la faisait trembler de tout son corps.

\- Ne crains rien. N'importe où sera toujours mieux qu'ici.

Elle avait sans doute raison, mais cet endroit était le seul ressemblant à un foyer qu'elle eut connu. Elle n'avait que peu de souvenirs de sa vie d'avant. Elle était née dans une minuscule chambre où elle avait habité avec sa mère durant les premières années de sa vie. Puis lorsque la maladie l'avait emportée, Felicity s'était retrouvée à la rue jusqu'à ce qu'elle rencontre Jack.

Elle ferma les yeux, refusant de penser à lui.

Ginger la prit dans les bras et murmura :

\- Tout ira bien ma chérie.

* * *

Un mois plus tard…

Ginger finissait de fixer quelques épingles dans ses longs cheveux sombres tout en descendant l'escalier. Elle n'était plus qu'à deux marches du rez-de-chaussée lorsque, dans sa hâte, elle percuta un homme de plein fouet.

\- Oh, doucement !

\- Jack ?! s'exclama-t-elle en reconnaissant le pirate qui lui faisait face.

\- Bonjour ma colombe, la salua-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

\- Si tu cherches Felicity, elle est…

\- Non ! la coupa-t-il rapidement. Non, j'étais simplement venu pour dire bonjour. Je n'ai que faire d'elle, ou de l'endroit où elle se trouve.

La petite voix au fond de lui avait beau hurler le contraire, son ego fut plus fort.

\- Je vois… Eh bien : bonjour. Tu comptes rester ?

\- Je… je…

Son regard tomba sur la poitrine de sa vieille amie, terriblement aguichante dans sa robe écarlate.

\- Je…

Il se surprit lui-même en comprenant que malgré les nombreuses semaines d'abstinence, il n'éprouvait aucune envie de passer la soirée en compagnie de Ginger, ni d'aucunes filles auxquelles il avait pour habitude de s'en remettre…

\- Je ne peux pas ma beauté, j'ai quelques ennuis vois-tu et je dois reprendre la mer au plus vite, expliqua-t-il dans un soupir, alors que son regard se reporta sur la porte de la chambre de Felicity.

\- Des ennuis ? Pourquoi ne suis-je pas surprise ? Et de quel genre d'ennuis il s'agit ?

Jack pinça les lèvres puis, après une seconde d'hésitation, il lui tendit la main.

\- Tu veux que je te prenne la main ? Quelqu'un risque fort d'être jaloux si je le fais, plaisanta Ginger.

Le pirate leva les yeux au ciel :

\- Contente-toi de regarder femme !

Ginger obéit. Elle retira le bandage de fortune autour de la main de Jack et ce qu'elle découvrit manqua de lui couper le souffle :

\- Oh mon dieu ! Qu'est-ce que c'est !?

\- Quelque chose dont je me serais bien passé. C'est une longue histoire en fait.

\- Oh ? J'imagine que tu aimerais la raconter à Felicity ? demanda la prostituée avec un sourire entendu.

\- Cesse de me parler d'elle !

Le ton brusque avec lequel il s'était exprimé étonna Ginger qui trouvait son comportement vis à vis de la jeune femme de plus en plus étrange.

\- Pourquoi ? Elle…

-La la la la, je ne t'entends pas !

Son attitude frisait le ridicule, il en avait parfaitement conscience, mais il lui était déjà assez difficile de se sortir Felicity de la tête. Si on la lui rappelait à son bon souvenir dans toutes les conversations, il ne risquait pas d'y parvenir.

\- Très bien, alors arrête de me faire perdre mon temps, s'agaça Ginger en poussant légèrement Jack pour descendre les dernières marches de l'escalier.

\- Je dois y aller de toute façon, il y a une bête sauvage à laquelle je dois échapper.

Jack déposa un baiser sur le front de son amie puis quitta la maison close

\- Maudit pirate, marmonna Ginger en regagnant le salon où un tas de clients s'entassait déjà à la recherche d'une agréable compagnie.

Jack redescendait le long des quais, son contremaître sur les talons.

\- Regagne le navire et préviens les hommes de se préparer à lever l'ancre.

Gibbs acquiesça rapidement puis couru rejoindre le Pearl.

\- Capitaine Sparrow ! l'appela une voix.

Jack s'arrêta net et aperçu une silhouette s'approcher de lui.

\- Tu souhaites rejoindre mon équipage mon garçon ? Alors bienvenu à bord ! s'exclama-t-il distraitement en pensant que le nouvel arrivant n'était qu'un jeune matelot.

\- Je suis ici pour trouver l'homme que j'aime.

Cette fois, il fit abstraction des vêtements trop grands pour se focaliser sur la voix qu'il reconnut sans grande peine.

\- Elizabeth ?

Surpris de voir la jeune femme à Tortuga sans sa chère et tendre moitié et affublée de vêtements d'homme par-dessus le marché, Jack ne remarqua pas la personne aux yeux verts qui l'observait alors qu'il regagnait son navire avec la nouvelle arrivante.

Felicity contempla le bateau. Quand il eut presque entièrement disparu à l'horizon, elle se décida à rentrer chez elle, en essayant de passer outre le sentiment de vide qui gonflait dans sa poitrine, maudissant intérieurement le fait qu'il n'avait même pas demandé après elle au bordel.

Peut-être qu'elle avait raison après tout ...

Peut-être que c'était mieux ainsi et qu'elle devait oublier le sombre capitaine, comme il l'avait fait pour elle.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapitre 16

Plusieurs semaines plus tard ...

C'était une nuit comme beaucoup d'autres à la taverne. Felicity s'était octroyée une petite pause et buvait un peu d'eau derrière le bar. Elle était prête à reprendre son service lorsque Nellie, les bras chargés par plusieurs bouteilles vides, arriva à sa hauteur.

\- Il fait une chaleur étouffante ce soir, tu ne trouves pas ?

Felicity opina de la tête et s'éventa avec la main pour signifier qu'elle étouffait elle aussi.

\- Mes vêtements me collent à la peau, c'est horrible… Comme si ça ne suffisait pas, ces ivrognes ne semblent pas pressés de partir.

Felicity grimaça. Elle était censée se lever tôt, pour laver les draps des chambres afin qu'ils soient secs pour les prochains pensionnaires. Si ça continuait, elle n'aurait pas plus de trois heures de sommeil….

Au loin, un client héla pour qu'on lui serve à boire. Felicity fit signe à Nellie de se reposer quelques minutes et qu'elle s'occupait de l'individu.

\- Merci ma chérie, tu es adorable.

Elle se laissa tomber sur le tabouret le plus proche et soupira :

\- Mes pieds sont en sang !

Felicity se dirigea vers la table du coin où quatre hommes étaient assis, une femme installée sur les genoux de chacun.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris si longtemps Trésor ? demanda l'un d'entre eux tandis qu'elle posait les bouteilles sur la table et récupérait les vides.

Elle grimaça en entendant ce surnom qui lui rappelait un certain pirate qui l'appelait toujours ainsi.

Ces derniers temps, tout semblait lui rappeler le célèbre Jack Sparrow. Elle ne cessait de penser à lui au point que son sommeil se trouvait perturbé par des visions du pirate. Parfois il la regardait simplement, parfois il lui parlait, le plus souvent pour lui raconter ses aventures. Dans certains de ses rêves, il l'embrassait et, des fois cela allait plus loin… beaucoup plus loin. Elle se réveillait alors, haletante et en sueur, une sensation d'inachevé flottant autour d'elle, et elle se retrouvait plus déroutée que jamais.

Dans ces moments-là, le souvenir de leur dernière rencontre se faisait plus douloureux. Elle savait qu'elle l'avait blessé dans sa fierté mais le fait qu'à sa dernière visite en ville, il n'ait même pas cherché à la voir ni à prendre de ses nouvelles, lui était aussi douloureux qu'un coup de poignard en plein cœur.

Lorsqu'elle l'avait vu parler avec Ginger, elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de tendre l'oreille pour saisir quelques brides de leur conversation et ce qui en était ressorti, c'est qu'il ne voulait visiblement plus entendre parler d'elle… Malgré la douleur, elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de le suivre sur les quais. Elle avait si mal, elle voulait le voir et lui expliquer. Elle voulait qu'ils retrouvent leur relation passée. Celle où il n'y avait aucune ambiguïté entre eux. Elle s'apprêtait à sortir de l'ombre pour le trouver lorsqu'il avait été abordé par un inconnu avec qui il embarqua sur son navire et elle ne l'avait guère revu. Elle ignorait même s'il était revenu sur l'île.

Depuis qu'elle ne vivait plus au bordel, elle n'avait pas eu vent d'une quelconque visite de sa part. Felicity louait une petite chambre non loin de la taverne. L'endroit était modeste et en tout et pour tout, meublé uniquement d'un lit et d'une armoire. Elle parvenait sans difficulté à payer le loyer tout en économisant un peu grâce à son travail à la taverne, en plus de quelques travaux de couture qu'elle accomplissait occasionnellement.

Ginger et elle étaient toujours aussi proches. Son amie venait souvent lui rendre visite pendant son temps libre. La dernière fois, elle lui avait d'ailleurs amenée plusieurs robes qui n'étaient plus à sa taille. Bien qu'elles ne soient pas à son goût, ni adéquate pour son travail à la taverne, Felicity pouvait toujours les porter dans l'intimité de sa chambre, où personne ne la voyait.

En pensant à Ginger, Felicity réalisa qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis une semaine, ce qui était assez inhabituel.

 _Peut-être devrais-je aller la voir…_ songea t-elle tout en nettoyant une table voisine.

\- Hé capitaine ! appela un homme.

\- Quoi ? grogna celui qui l'avait appelé Trésor un peu plus tôt.

\- Vous avez entendu ce qu'on raconte sur Sparrow ?

La curiosité de Felicity fut immédiatement attisée et elle tendit l'oreille pour entendre le reste de la conversation.

\- Oui j'ai entendu. Ce salaud a eu ce qu'il méritait.

\- Vous pensez que c'est vrai ? demanda un autre matelot.

\- Sa prétendue mort ? Je l'espère, ça ne serait que justice.

Les autres l'approuvèrent à concert de cris. Sous le choc, Felicity laissa la bouteille qu'elle tenait glisser entre ses doigts. Celle-ci s'écrasa à ses pieds et des éclats de verres se répandirent sur le sol.

 _Mort ? Jack serait mort ? Non… impossible. Il ne peut pas être mort. Il y a forcément une erreur._

\- Tout va bien ma chérie ? demanda Nellie qui l'avait rejoint. Felicity ?

La jeune fille restait immobile. Le regard dans le lointain, son visage avait perdu ses couleurs. Nellie saisit les mains tremblantes de la jeune fille entre les siennes : elles étaient glacées.

Felicity sortit en partie de sa torpeur, le temps pour elle de désigner à Nellie la porte d'entrée.

\- Euh… Oui, bien sûr tu peux y aller. Tu es sûre que ça va aller ?

Les yeux de Felicity se remplirent de larmes lorsqu'elle articula silencieusement _« Sparrow »_

\- Sparrow ? Jack Sparrow ? Que se passe-t-il avec lui ?

Felicity désigna du doigt la table des clients qui venaient de parler de lui, puis elle s'élança vers la sortie sans attendre.

Plus inquiète qu'intriguée, Nellie alla interroger les clients :

\- Pardon messieurs, mais avez-vous dit quelque chose au sujet de Jack Sparrow ?

\- Oui, n'as-tu pas entendu la nouvelle ?

\- Laquelle ?

\- On raconte que Davy Jones a réglé son compte à ce scélérat.

\- Comment ça : réglé son compte ?

\- Il est mort Nellie. Il n'y a aucune chance qu'il en réchappe cette fois ! s'exclama un homme en riant à gorge déployée.

Loin de partager l'enthousiasme générale, Nellie regagna le bar, le regard sombre et le visage triste.

\- Pauvre Jack.

Felicity arriva face à l'imposante bâtisse, mais elle hésita à entrer. Elle attendit quelques minutes, dans l'espoir de voir Ginger, mais quand elle réalisa qu'il y avait peu de chances pour que son amie sorte à cette heure de la nuit, elle décida d'entrer.

Elle croisa un homme en chemin. Il la regarda longuement, détaillant sans scrupule son corps jeune et séduisant, mais Felicity n'y prêta aucune attention et poursuivit son chemin, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retrouve face à la chambre de Ginger.

Elle frappa doucement et n'eut besoin d'attendre que quelques secondes avant que l'occupante- encore à moitié endormie, enveloppée d'un drap - ne vienne lui ouvrir.

\- Felicity ? Que fais-tu ici à une heure pareille ma chérie ?

La jeune femme adressa un regard accusateur à son amie qui avait bien des difficultés à soutenir son regard.

\- Euh… tu te demandes sûrement pourquoi je ne suis pas venue te voir… commença t-elle.

Felicity hocha la tête, dans l'attente de sa réponse.

\- Je ... je ...

Ginger soupira, puis sortit de la chambre dont elle ferma doucement la porte derrière elle.

\- J'ai appris quelque chose, et je ne suis pas sûre qu'il faille que je te le dise.

Le regard de Felicity lui faisant comprendre qu'elle n'avait plus le choix, Ginger avoua :

\- C'est au sujet de Jack ma chérie. La rumeur prétend qu'il… serait mort, encore une fois.

Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes qui ne tardèrent pas à inonder ses joues, plus pâles que d'habitude.

\- Je sais ce que tu ressens pour lui, c'est pour cela que j'hésitais à te l'apprendre.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à prendre sa jeune protégée dans ses bras, pour lui offrir le réconfort nécessaire, Ginger la vit se détourner puis, elle quitta le bordel sans un regard en arrière.

\- Pauvre chérie…

Les premiers rayons du soleil firent leur entrée par la petite fenêtre de la chambre. Felicity roula sur elle-même et tira les couvertures pour se protéger de la lumière du jour. Ses yeux étaient gonflés d'avoir trop pleuré et ses cheveux emmêlés plus qu'à l'accoutumée, traduisaient un sommeil agité.

Toute la nuit, elle n'avait cessé d'y penser sans pouvoir y croire. Cela ne pouvait être vrai. Elle refusait de l'admettre et pourtant, la mort de Jack était loin d'être impossible. Cet homme avait le don de s'attirer des ennuis comme personne…

Elle sursauta lorsqu'une série de coups fut frappée à sa porte. Intriguée de recevoir de la visite si tôt, Felicity se redressa et, pieds nus, alla ouvrir.

Elle écarquilla les yeux à la vue de Ginger, dont la robe était dans un état déplorable et la peau noircie pour une raison inconnue.

\- Ma chérie… c'est le bordel. Il… quelqu'un y a mis le feu.

Horrifiée par les dires de son amie, Felicity lui prit les mains et l'entraîna à l'intérieur. Elles s'assirent ensemble sur le lit et d'une voix incertaine, Gin commença son récit.

\- C'était un cauchemar… Il y avait des flammes partout et… mon Dieu, les filles hurlaient. Je… je ne sais même pas comment j'ai réussi à sortir avant qu'il soit trop tard.

Ginger tremblait de tout son corps. Elle s'agrippait à Felicity comme si sa vie en dépendait et bien qu'elle sente les ongles de Ginger meurtrir ses mains, la jeune fille ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Elle prit le temps d'assimiler les révélations de Gin et laissa également à son amie le temps nécessaire pour se calmer. Au bout d'un moment, Felicity se leva et revint auprès d'elle avec un verre d'eau, puis elle posa une couverture sur ses épaules.

\- J'ignore ce qui est arrivé aux autres… peut être que nous pourrions les trouver ?

La voix désespérée de Ginger lui noua le cœur, mais Felicity ne pouvait pas la laisser sortir dans cet état.

 _Plus tard_ , articula-t-elle silencieusement. _Reste ici._

Lorsque quelques heures plus tard, elles quittèrent la chambre de Felicity pour rejoindre le bordel, elles découvrirent que personne d'autre n'avait survécu. De l'ancienne maison close, il ne restait plus qu'un tas de cendre auxquelles se mêlaient celles des filles et de l'ancienne propriétaire.

* * *

 _Un mois plus tard…_

Ginger se dirigea vers le bar, derrière lequel Felicity finissait de nettoyer les verres.

\- Il me faut du gin pour la table du fond, lui signifia-t-elle.

La jeune femme hocha la tête et saisit une bouteille qu'elle donna à son amie.

Depuis l'incendie, Ginger travaillait à la taverne. Elle louait une petite chambre à l'étage où il lui arrivait d'emmener des clients, mais aujourd'hui elle avait au moins la chance de choisir avec qui elle souhaitait passer ses nuits, et hormis le coût de la chambre, elle pouvait garder l'argent qu'elle gagnait pour elle.

Être une amie de longue date de Nellie avait ses avantages. Les choses allaient pour le mieux pour elle, et elle aurait souhaité qu'il en soit de même pour Felicity.

La jeune fille ne souriait que rarement. Son esprit semblait toujours ailleurs mais personne ne pouvait le lui reprocher. Elles n'avaient plus entendu parler de Jack depuis l'annonce de sa mort et cela ne faisait que confirmer l'épouvantable rumeur.

Ce soir-là, comme beaucoup d'autres, malgré l'heure tardive, quelques clients restaient bien attachés à leur siège et continuaient de boire, ignorant la fatigue des serveuses. Nellie étant souffrante, Felicity et Ginger avaient dû gérer seules le service. Une jeune fille avait été embauché par Nellie quelques jours plus tôt, mais comme elle était en charge du ménage des chambre et qu'elle devait se lever tôt, Felicity l'avait envoyé se reposer quelques heures.

Il aura fallu une heure supplémentaire pour que presque tous les clients aient quitté les lieux. Ginger était également partie se coucher, et il ne restait à Felicity qu'à nettoyer le bar avant de pouvoir faire de même.

Dans la précipitation, elle laissa tomber un plateau où une bouteille de rhum et deux verres étaient posés. Le fracas du verre sur le sol la fit sursauter et Felicity soupira, lasse en contemplant les morceaux de verres éparpillés à ses pieds.

Tout en se maudissant pour sa maladresse, elle attrapa un chiffon et entreprit de nettoyer sa bêtise. Agenouillée derrière le comptoir, et trop concentrée tandis qu'elle récupérait les débris de verres en prenant garde à ne pas se blesser, elle n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir, ni la voix grave de l'homme qui entra, une femme suspendu à son bras. Le couple monta à l'étage sans apercevoir Felicity toujours affairée à sa tâche.

Quand elle eut ramassé le dernier morceau de verre, Felicity se redressa en grimaçant. Son corps fatigué et ses muscles noués la faisait souffrir. Elle lança un regard circulaire à la pièce, passant en revue ce qui lui restait à faire lorsque Marie, la jeune fille qui s'occupait des chambres, descendit l'escalier et la rejoignit.

Quelques heures de sommeil avaient suffi pour qu'elle retrouve l'énergie nécessaire pour attaquer la journée et c'est avec un sourire radieux qu'elle salua Felicity.

\- Tu peux y aller si tu veux, j'ai terminé. Il est encore un peu tôt pour que je commence les chambres et la nuit a été longue pour toi.

Felicity poussa un soupir de soulagement et remercia la jeune fille par un sourire reconnaissant.

\- On se retrouve tout à l'heure. Au fait, tu as vu l'homme qui vient de monter ? Il est terriblement séduisant. Dommage qu'il ait déjà de la compagnie…

Felicity haussa les épaules puis salua Marie avant de quitter les lieux, loin d'éprouver le moindre intérêt pour ce mystérieux client.

En fin d'après-midi, Felicity arriva à la taverne. Il n'y avait pour le moment aucun client, ce qui lui permit de remettre un peu d'ordre avant le début du service.

Elle ôta son châle et noua à la hâte la cascade de boucle sombre en un chignon désordonné.

Elle entreprit de nettoyer les tables jusqu'à ce qu'elles soient comme neuves.

Elle remettait les chaises en place lorsque des pas en provenance de l'escalier se firent entendre. Pensant qu'il s'agissait de Ginger ou Marie, la jeune fille ne se retourna pas et poursuivit son travail avec énergie.

\- Bonjour ma jolie. Pourrais-tu être assez aimable pour me préparer quelque chose à manger ?

La voix derrière elle, profonde et rauque la fit se redresser rapidement. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé entendre un jour cette voix ailleurs que dans ses rêves.

Les yeux écarquillés, son corps tout entier se mit à réagir. Son cœur commença à battre plus vite, les petits poils dans sa nuque et sur ses avants bras se hérissèrent et sa respiration devint saccadée.

\- Tu m'entends ma jolie ?

Si elle crut au départ avoir rêvé, l'entendre à nouveau acheva de la convaincre qu'elle n'était pas en pleine divagation.

Parce qu'elle lui tournait le dos, Jack ne l'avait pas reconnue, mais il avait pourtant discerné une certaine tension chez la jeune femme qui laissa tomber le chiffon qu'elle tenait à ses pieds. Lentement, elle se tourna vers lui, jusqu'à lui faire entièrement face.

Les yeux verts de Felicity rencontrèrent les siens. La brusque inspiration du pirate lorsqu'il la reconnue fut le seul bruit qui résonna dans la pièce. Autour d'eux, tout était parfaitement silencieux comme si l'univers tout entier avait conscience de leur trouble respectif.

Jack parcouru de ses yeux sombres Felicity, détaillant son visage, les mèches sombres qui s'échappaient de son chignons, ses joues rosies, ses mains tremblantes, sa silhouette aux courbes féminines avant de revenir à ses yeux où brillait un feu ardent.

Lorsque Felicity retrouva une partie de son sang-froid et suffisamment de calme pour maîtriser sa respiration, elle s'avança à pas lents. Les mains de Jack se contractèrent et il s'apprêtait à la prendre dans ses bras, espérant que c'était également ce qu'elle souhaitait, mais ce fut une gifle magistrale à laquelle il ne s'était pas préparé qu'il reçut à la place.

La force avec laquelle elle venait de le frapper fut telle qu'il en perdit son tricorne, qui s'échoua misérablement à ses pieds. Il en eut la mâchoire décrochée autant à cause de la douleur que de la surprise. Il ramassa son chapeau et se redressa, bien décidé à demander à la jeune femme ce qui lui avait pris, mais elle avait disparu.

\- Felicity…

Son nom resta sur ses lèvres, tandis qu'il contemplait la porte ouverte sur la rue par laquelle elle venait de s'enfuir.


	17. Chapter 17

chapitre 17

La taverne était toujours calme tandis que Jack, assis seul au bar, buvait une bouteille de rhum qu'il s'était permis d'emprunter. Ses yeux restaient fixés sur la porte, dans l'espoir que peut être, Felicity apparaîtrait enfin. Pourtant, la jeune femme n'était pas revenue.

Sa joue — encore teintée de la gifle qu'elle lui avait administrée — ne le faisait plus souffrir, mais il avait encore l'impression de sentir la chaleur de sa paume. Il n'avait cessé de passer ses doigts dessus, imaginant caresser sa main.

Elle avait beau être muette, le regard accusateur qu'elle lui avait lancé avait suffi pour qu'il comprenne qu'elle n'était pas seulement en colère ou furieuse contre lui. Cela allait bien au-delà. Il ignorait néanmoins si cette rancœur était due au fait qu'il n'avait pas cherché à la trouver dès son arrivée à Tortuga, ou parce qu'elle avait eu vent de la femme avec qui il avait passé la nuit.

Il aurait dû tenter de la retenir, mais il lui avait fallu quelques minutes pour se remettre de ses émotions. Quand enfin il avait cherché à la rattraper, elle avait disparu.

Il étouffa un soupir et prit une nouvelle gorgée de rhum. Sa frustration était si grande qu'il se mordit l'intérieure de la joue jusqu'à sentir le goût métallique de son sang se mêler à celui de l'alcool. Le visage de Felicity dansait devant lui. Il ne l'avait pas revue depuis si longtemps. Les mois avaient passés et pourtant, l'image de la jeune femme avait habité ses rêves, malgré sa rancœur. Il ressentait encore une certaine aigreur envers elle. Il n'était pas habitué à ce qu'une femme l'éconduise, et les premiers jours sur le Pearl avaient été rythmés par son humeur de chien. Bien qu'il ait tenté de se convaincre que cela n'avait rien à voir avec la jeune femme, il était à présent forcé de se rendre à l'évidence : son humeur avait bien souvent un rapport avec elle.

A présent, il n'avait que deux options : soit il levait ses fesses de son tabouret et partait la trouver, soit il attendait patiemment, jusqu'à ce qu'un moment plus opportun se présente à lui.

Naturellement, la seconde option lui parut plus tentante. Après tout, rien ne l'obligeait à courir après Felicity comme un jeune bellâtre amouraché pour la première fois.

Que ressentait-il au juste pour elle ? Il éprouvait certes un certain besoin, du désir, de la convoitise et une sorte d'affection pour elle, mais il était loin de vouloir se ridiculiser en courbettes devant la jeune femme. Il laissait volontiers ce genre d'idioties au jeune Turner.

Il n'était ni un romantique, ni un saint. Les mois en mers le prouvait : à chaque escale qu'ils avaient faite, il s'était trouvé en charmante compagnie. Bien que ses pensées aient souvent été dirigées vers sa petite voleuse, il n'avait ressenti aucune culpabilité à coucher avec d'autres femmes. Lui et Felicity n'avaient échangé ni serment d'amour ni promesses et ils ne s'étaient à aucun moment jurés fidélité. Bon sang, elle n'avait même jamais laissé entendre qu'elle l'aimât sincèrement.

Certes, elle lui avait rendu ses baisers et elle s'était montrée plus que réceptive à ses caresses… pourtant, elle l'avait repoussé.

Des pas en provenance de l'escalier coupèrent court aux pensées de Jack. Il leva les yeux et s'aperçut que deux femmes arrivaient. Marie, celle qui lui avait donné la clé de la chambre et… Ginger ?

Il écarquilla les yeux aussi surpris qu'elle, lorsqu'elle le reconnut.

— Que je sois damnée… Jack ?

Les yeux écarquillés, elle marchait à sa rencontre. Son visage reflétait sa surprise et cela, malgré l'assurance de son pas.

— Gin !

Jack se leva et ouvrit les bras à sa chère amie, mais la réaction de cette dernière était loin de celle à laquelle il s'était attendu.

Il eut à peine le temps d'arriver à sa hauteur qu'une intense brûlure à la joue le stoppa net.

— Aïe ! Quel est votre problème à vous les femmes ? s'insurgea le beau pirate, qui se frottait la joue dans l'espoir d'atténuer la douleur de la gifle qu'on venait de lui asséner.

— Ça, c'est pour nous avoir laissé croire que tu étais mort, infâme pirate !

— Eh bien, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais eu mon mot à dire sur la question… Et qui est le « nous » auquel tu fais référence ?

— Qui veut tu que ce soit ? Felicity et moi bien sûr !

— Donc, vous pensiez que j'étais mort ?

Jack laissa son regard se porter sur la porte par laquelle Felicity s'était enfuie. L'idée qu'elle l'ait cru mort durant tous ces longs mois lui oppressa la poitrine.

— Vous vous connaissez tous les deux ? demanda Marie qui venait de prendre place derrière le bar.

— Oui, et il y a des moments où je préférerais que ça ne soit pas le cas, soupira Ginger qui nouait maintenant un tablier autour de sa taille.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Gin ? lui demanda Jack, intrigué.

— Je vis et je travaille ici maintenant.

— Comment ça ? s'étonna Jack.

— Tu n'es pas au courant ? Quelqu'un a brûlé le bordel. Toutes les filles sont mortes, y compris Millicent.

— Bon sang… Une idée de qui a fait ça ?

Ginger secoua la tête. Elle y avait souvent repensé depuis. Elle s'était même durant un temps demandé si le meurtre de Lucy n'avait pas un rapport avec cela. Mais à quoi rimait de remuer le passé ? Même si le ou les coupables de ces deux crimes avaient été retrouvés, cela n'aurait pas ramené les filles.

— Et… la gamine ?

La voix de Jack manquait d'assurance, ce qui n'était pas dans ses habitudes, et éveilla la curiosité de Ginger.

— Tu parles de Felicity ? Que t'arrive-t-il ? Tu as oublié son nom ?

Le pirate percevait parfaitement le sarcasme de sa vieille amie, mais il n'était pas d'humeur à subir ses leçons de morale.

— Répond juste à ma question Gin.

— Felicity travaille ici.

— Et où habite-t-elle ? demanda Jack d'un ton insistant.

— Elle loue une chambre dans le bâtiment juste en face.

— Hmm.

Cela expliquait qu'elle se soit volatilisée si rapidement. Jack ruminait le flot d'informations que Ginger avait déversé, lorsque cette dernière s'étonna.

— C'est étrange qu'elle ne soit pas encore arrivée pour préparer le service de ce soir.

— Peut être qu'elle ne s'est pas réveillée ? hasarda Mary

Cela n'était pas dans ses habitudes, mais il est vrai qu'il n'y avait pas d'autres explications pour justifier l'absence de la jeune femme. Voyant que Jack semblait retranché dans ses pensées, Ginger se pencha et lui souffla :

— Tu devrais aller la voir.

— La voir ? Et pourquoi cela ? Je doute qu'elle ait envie de me voir…

— Quitte cet air désinvolte, Sparrow. Je sais ce qui s'est passé entre vous.

Le pirate haussa les épaules.

— Et qu'est-il arrivé ?

— Elle est amoureuse de toi ! Voilà ce qui est arrivé, bougre d'imbécile, siffla la belle brune.

Son ton accusateur sembla laisser de marbre le pirate, mais elle remarqua qu'il avait resserré son emprise autour de la bouteille de rhum, jusqu'à ce que les jointures de ses doigts blanchissent.

— Elle… Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Gin ?

— Moi qui te croyais observateur... Comment est-il possible qu'après tout ce temps, tu ne t'en sois pas rendu compte ?

— Et rendu compte de quoi ? Elle m'a repoussé Gin… par les océans, elle m'a giflé i peine une heure !

— Elle a fait ça ? Dieu la bénisse alors ! s'exclama Ginger, hilare.

— De nous deux, c'est toi qui a un problème d'observation Gin. Au cas où tu l'ignorais, la violence n'est pas une marque d'affection.

— Coucher avec des putains ne l'est pas non plus.

— Je n'ai pas…

— Menteur ! le coupa son amie. Je te connais Jack, je doute que tu n'aies eu personne pour te tenir compagnie le soir de ton retour.

— Que veux-tu Gin ? demanda le pirate, qui massa d'une main les muscles de sa nuque endolorie.

— Comment ça ?

— Pourquoi me dire tout cela ? Quel est le but ?

— Le but est que tu commences à penser un peu aux sentiments des autres avant d'agir Jack. Elle a beau être muette, cela ne signifie pas qu'elle soit stupide.

— Je n'ai jamais pensé cela d'elle ! s'insurgea le capitaine d'une voix forte.

— Vraiment ? Alors arrête de jouer avec elle.

— Et quand ai-je joué avec elle ?

Ils étaient maintenant aussi furieux l'un que l'autre et chacun avait haussé le ton.

— Quand ? D'abord, le jour où tu l'as laissé une nuit entière à se demander quel serait son destin avec Millicent, pendant que tu passais du bon temps avec une autre.

Jack se renfrogna. Il aurait préféré que Ginger ne soit pas au courant de cette affaire. Cela dit, il n'avait pas envie d'expliquer à sa vieille amie que ce jour-là, il avait eu besoin d'évacuer le désir que Felicity avait fait naître en lui, ainsi que la frustration de s'être stoppé si près du but. Les femmes ne pensaient pas comme les hommes, il était bien placé pour le savoir et elle serait bien incapable de le comprendre. Aussi préféra-t-il ne pas perdre son temps et se contenta d'avaler une longue rasade de rhum.

— Et puis, il y a eu ta dernière visite sur l'île. Tu n'as pas cherché à la voir ni même à savoir comment elle allait. Tu imagines le déchirement que cela lui a infligé ? Elle n'a pas arrêté de se demander ce qu'elle avait fait de si terrible pour que tu te désintéresses totalement d'elle. Et aujourd'hui, tu reviens d'entre les morts et encore une fois, tu n'as pas cherché à la voir ! Jack, tu n'imagines pas dans quel état elle était quand on lui a dit que tu étais mort. Elle a passé des nuits entières à te pleurer. Il lui a fallu beaucoup de temps pour commencer à s'en remettre.

Elle parlait d'une voix plus calme à présent que Jack commençait à comprendre le point de vue des deux femmes.

— Avec tout ce que je viens de te dire, tu comprends pourquoi cette gifle était amplement mérité ?

— J'ai pensé…

— Tu pensais quoi ? lui demanda Ginger d'une voix apaisante.

— Je… un moment.

Jack se leva et marcha d'un pas rapide jusqu'au vaste escalier qui dominait la pièce et que sa compagne de la nuit était en train de descendre. La jolie blonde lui adressa son plus charmant sourire et déposa un chaste baiser sur la joue du pirate. Celui-ci lui adressa quelques mots à l'oreille et lui remit une petite quantité de pièces d'argent.

Il s'apprêtait à repartir, quand la jeune femme le retint et lui posa une question à laquelle Jack répondit dans ce qui semblait être du français. La demoiselle n'insista pas et quand Jack reprit place aux côtés de Ginger, elle avait déjà quitté la taverne.

— D'où vient -elle ?

— De France il me semble, répondit le capitaine. Pourquoi ?

— Rien. Je me demandais juste où tu avais bien pu obtenir une telle stupidité.

— Hein ?

— Continue de t'afficher avec ce genre de conquêtes Sparrow, et tu n'auras jamais l'occasion de t'approcher de Felicity. J'y veillerai personnellement, le prévint-elle en abandonnant le pirate pour rejoindre sa chambre.

Une fois seul, Jack poussa un profond soupir, puis il prit une longue gorgée de rhum avant de se lever à son tour. Il déposa quelques pièces sur le comptoir et remercia Mary pour la boisson.

— Garde moi la chambre, lui demanda-t-il. J'en aurai certainement encore besoin cette nuit.

Puis, il se détourna et quitta précipitamment la taverne.

Il avait passé une partie de sa journée à déambuler dans les rues, avant de finalement se décider à rejoindre le bâtiment où vivait sa petite voleuse. Il n'aimait pas cet endroit. C'était beaucoup trop sordide et sale pour abriter une personne comme Felicity.

 _La maison close n'était pas franchement mieux_ , lui rappela une voix dans son for intérieur.

Oui, mais au moins, elle n'était pas livrée à elle-même et les filles s'étaient toujours assurées qu'aucun homme ne s'en prenne à elle. Mais ici, qui la protégeait ?

C'est sur ces pensées qu'il se décida à frapper. Quelques instants plus tard, il entendit le pas incertain de la jeune femme résonner puis, la porte s'entrouvrit légèrement. L'entrebâillement était suffisant pour qu'il remarque qu'elle n'était vêtue que d'une simple chemise de nuit. Elle fut une seconde surprise de le trouver là, mais se ressaisit et voulut claquer la porte au nez du beau capitaine, mais c'était sans compter sur les réflexes de ce dernier. Il bloqua la porte de son pied et appuya de tout son poids contre la lourde porte, si bien que les maigres forces de la jeune fille ne purent l'empêcher d'entrer.

Felicity tenta de le stopper mais, quand sa main se posa sur son torse, il enserra son poignet entre ses doigts et referma d'un coup de pied la porte derrière lui.

Les yeux de Felicity reflétaient sa panique d'être ainsi prise au piège. Elle voulut se dégager, mais l'emprise de Jack autour de son poignet se raffermit suffisamment pour l'en empêcher, sans pour autant que son geste ne génère la moindre douleur chez elle.

— Ah ah, l'avertit-il avec un regard appuyé. Ne t'en fais pas trésor. Je ne suis pas là pour te rendre la gifle que tu m'as si gentiment offerte. Crois-le ou non, mais ton contact est toujours accueilli avec plaisir, même s'il a pour but de me faire mal.

La voix rauque et basse du pirate la perturbait. Elle balaya la pièce d'un regard nerveux, mais elle était bel et bien piégée.

— Tu n'es pas contente de me voir ?

Elle ferma les yeux un bref instant puis secoua lentement la tête. Bien sûr qu'elle était heureuse de le voir, d'autant plus qu'il était vivant, contrairement à ce qu'on lui avait raconté. Passé la surprise de l'avoir vu à la taverne, elle avait ressenti un profond soulagement. A cet instant, le poids qui lui nouait les entrailles depuis qu'on lui avait appris la « mort » du ténébreux capitaine s'était envolé.

— J'étais persuadé que tu allais encore me gifler. Je ne suis plus à une près maintenant.

Il vit que sa petite plaisanterie avait fait son effet lorsqu'elle esquissa un léger sourire. Mais soudain, ses yeux émeraude se plissèrent comme si elle se rappelait les nombreuses raisons de sa colère à son égard. Elle tenta de se soustraire à son emprise, mais ne réussit qu'à faire glousser le pirate qui semblait bien s'amuser de son entêtement. Las de la voir gesticuler dans tous les sens, il l'attira finalement contre lui et referma ses bras musclés autour de son corps mince.

Ses mains la maintenaient en place et son visage était à présent dangereusement proche du sien.

— Tu sais, j'ai eu une conversation des plus intéressantes avec Ginger.

Felicity repensa à tous les aveux qu'elle s'était décidée à faire à son amie après la disparition de Jack et elle s'empourpra.

Du revers de la main, Jack effleura la joue délicatement rougie de la jeune femme et il retint de justesse un gémissement rauque quand elle frémit sous la caresse de ses doigts.

— Je suis étonné que tu caches aussi bien tes pensées et tes sentiments Trésor.

Puis, d'un geste rapide, il les retourna tous deux et plaqua la jeune femme contre la porte, qui émit un grondement sourd. Felicity haletait de sentir le corps ferme du pirate contre le sien. Peu lui importait sa rancune envers Jack, tout ce qu'elle désirait à présent était maintenir cette promiscuité aussi longtemps que possible. Les effluves de rhum se mêlaient la transpiration et à l'odeur iodé de l'océan. Cette odeur qui si longtemps n'avait cessé de la hanter jusqu'à s'immiscer dans ses rêves les plus intimes…

Son orgueil pourtant, ne s'était pas encore remis et la suppliait de ne pas laisser le charme du sombre capitaine la déstabiliser.

Avait-il au moins réalisé à quel point il l'avait fait souffrir ?

— Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas parler ? demanda Jack en posant son front contre le sien.

Sa question la prit au dépourvu. Elle cligna des yeux, sans savoir ce qu'elle devait faire, ni comment elle devait interpréter la demande du pirate.

— Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas _me_ parler ?

Soudain, son poing s'abattit contre la porte à seulement quelques centimètres du visage de la jeune femme. Bien qu'elle sache que jamais il ne lèverait la main sur elle, Felicity ne put s'empêcher de sursauter. Elle n'avait encore jamais vu Jack faire preuve de violence devant elle. Il la relâcha précipitamment et fit quelques pas en arrière. Son regard sombre exprimait une infinie détresse. Il semblait presque triste et cela la bouleversa plus qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

— Je sais… c'est stupide comme question. D'autant plus que tu garderais le silence sur tes sentiments, même si tu pouvais les exprimer.

L'accusation avait été formulée avec une infinie douceur et Felicity ne put soutenir son regard plus longtemps. Elle détourna les yeux et se mordilla la lèvre nerveusement : depuis quand la connaissait-il aussi bien ?

Elle l'entendit s'approcher lentement jusqu'à ce qu'il replace ses mains de chaque côtés de son visage, la rendant à nouveau prisonnière de son corps.

— Es -tu fâchée contre moi ?

Son attitude la laissait incrédule. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait à la fin ? En quoi cela avait-il tant d'importance qu'elle soit fâchée ou non ? Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il accoure ici et chamboule à nouveau sa vie ?

Alors qu'elle restait immobile, Jack fit lentement descendre sa main jusqu'à ce qu'elle se pose sur la hanche de la jeune femme. Ses doigts s'enroulèrent étroitement autour de sa chemise de nuit qu'il brûlait d'envie de lui arracher.

Leurs souffles étaient erratiques, chacun peinait à garder les idées claires. Felicity sentait l'haleine alcoolisée du pirate et pendant une seconde elle pensa que son attitude était le résultat d'une trop grande consommation de sa boisson fétiche. Pourtant son regard ne trompait pas : quel que soit le nombre de bouteilles de rhum qu'il avait ingurgité, Jack Sparrow demeurait suffisamment sobre pour savoir ce qu'il faisait.

Soudain, Felicity sentit la bouche chaude et avide de Jack se poser sur la sienne, l'enveloppant d'un baiser brûlant.


	18. Chapter 18

**_Chapitre 18_**

Le front de Jack se barra d'un pli soucieux. Il ralentit l'assaut de sa bouche quand il se rendit compte que Felicity ne lui rendait pas son baiser et qu'elle restait simplement debout, immobile contre lui. Il s'éloigna juste assez pour pouvoir plonger son regard dans le sien. La tristesse qu'il y lut était suffisante pour lui faire savoir qu'elle n'était pas encore prête à oublier son comportement de ces derniers mois. Il masqua sa déception derrière un petit rictus.

— Tu sais Trésor, tu aurais tout aussi bien pu me gifler une deuxième fois.

Felicity se demanda s'il s'agissait encore d'une plaisanterie du pirate, ou si une gifle lui aurait vraiment été moins douloureuse que de la sentir si insensible à ses baisers.

— Qu'attends-tu de moi ? Que veux-tu que je fasse ? lui demanda-t-il après un court silence.

Felicity enserra son poignet entre ses doigts et le tira légèrement. Jack fit un pas sur le côté, laissant assez de place à Felicity pour qu'elle se dégage de son étreinte, et la jeune fille s'éloigna de quelques pas, jusqu'à mettre suffisamment de distance entre eux.

— Je crois avoir saisi le sens subtil de ta demande : ne pas te toucher, déclara avec une certaine amertume le capitaine.

Felicity croisa les bras sur sa poitrine pour cacher à Jack les tremblements qui parcouraient son corps. Bien qu'il ne soit pas dupe, il décida ne pas le lui faire remarquer et préféra changer de sujet :

— Peux-tu me dire combien te coûte cette chambre ?

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils, puis elle leva la main et lui montra trois doigts.

— Trois ? Trois shillings ?

Elle fit « non » de la tête et de son autre main, elle forma un zéro.

— Trente shillings ?! Pour ce trou ?

Felicity lui adressa un regard offensé, car jusqu'à présent, elle n'avait pas eu matière à se plaindre ni de la chambre ni du prix qu'on lui en demandait. Sans doute le « Grand et Merveilleux Capitaine Jack Sparrow » était coutumier des chambres luxuriantes au riche mobilier, mais elle n'avait pas les moyens d'avoir les mêmes prétentions. Si cette chambre, qui constituait son unique lieu de vie, n'était pas assez bien pour lui, elle ne le retenait pas. Elle le lui signifiât d'ailleurs, en lui désignant la porte qu'il était libre de franchir pour ne plus revenir, si ça lui chantait.

Jack, qui avait parfaitement comprit ses pensées, tenta de l'apaiser :

— Je suis désolé, Trésor. Je ne voulais pas t'offenser.

Mais loin d'être satisfaite et la colère toujours aussi présente en elle, Felicity le rejoignit en deux enjambées et voulu ouvrit la porte pour le faire sortir elle-même. Comprenant son intention, Jack s'appuya contre la porte sachant que même avec toute la volonté dont elle était capable, la jeune femme ne parviendrait pas à le faire bouger.

— Je suis prêt à te présenter mes plus plates excuses, si tu me dis ce que j'ai fait de mal.

Elle secoua la tête et articula le mot « rien », puis se détourna pour rejoindre l'unique fenêtre dont l'endroit disposait.

— Vraiment ? Je me souviens pourtant d'une époque pas si lointaine où mes visites t'enchantaient, et maintenant tu sembles plus désireuse de me voir disparaître, déclara-t-il d'une voix calme.

Profitant qu'elle ait le dos tourné, Jack abandonna sa position et s'approcha lentement d'elle. Quand il fut suffisamment proche pour qu'elle ressente sa proximité, il inspira fortement et des effluves de savon, de jasmin et de brise printanière —caractéristiques de son odeur— vinrent lui chatouiller les narines, manquant de laisser un gémissement rauque lui échapper.

— Je ne te plais plus ? demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque. Parce que j'ai entendu quelqu'un prétendre le contraire…

Il posa ses mains de part et d'autre de sa taille, mais la jeune femme se rebiffa. Elle assenna une tape sèche à ses mains, se tourna pour lui adresser un regard furibond et posa sur son torse un doigt accusateur.

 _Connard,_ articula-t-elle.

Jack ne masqua pas son étonnement —ni son amusement— et souriant à présent de toutes ses dents, il lui demanda :

— Voilà un bien vilain mot Trésor. Je me demande où tu as bien pu l'apprendre ? Gin aurait-elle décidé d'enrichir ton vocabulaire ?

Furieuse de voir qu'il se divertissait de sa colère, Felicity songea à lui adresser quelques-uns des « nouveaux mots » qu'elle avait appris en son absence, mais jugea que cela ne ferait qu'accentuer son enjouement.

— C'est parfait pour moi. Je vois que les années t'ont rendue beaucoup plus fougueuse que tu ne l'étais. J'aime ça.

Il effleura sa joue du revers de la main et le contact de l'argent froid de sa bague ajouté à la chaleur de ses doigts fit frissonner la jeune femme. Jack ne remarqua pas sa réaction, trop occupé à s'adonner à la contemplation de son visage.

— Sais-tu que j'ai perdu le Pearl ? Encore une fois… Cela dit, j'ai quelque chose de bien plus important ici, déclara-t-il en tapotant la poche qui se trouvait dans le pan intérieur de son manteau.

Felicity lui adressa un regard confus et Jack attrapa sa main pour la guider jusqu'à sa poitrine, au niveau de son cœur.

— Tu peux regarder si tu veux. C'est la poche intérieure.

La tentation était trop grande pour Felicity, qui glissa une main dans l'intérieur du long manteau de Jack, et ses yeux s'agrandirent quand elle sentit l'épaisseur du papier.

Elle sortit alors ce qui semblait être une carte et questionna Jack du regard.

— Ces cartes peuvent te mener à la Fontaine de jouvence Trésor. Tu en as déjà entendu parler ?

Il fut étonné de la voir répondre à l'affirmative et enchaîna :

— Sais-tu combien je pourrais gagner avec ça ? Beaucoup. Tout ce que j'ai à faire, c'est trouver les bonnes personnes à qui vendre ces cartes.

A nouveau, il fit face au regard intrigué de la jeune femme et sut immédiatement à quoi elle songeait :

— Non, l'immortalité ne fait pas partie de mes ambitions. Pas encore en tout cas. Quand j'aurais vendu ces cartes, je pourrais acheter un navire, et alors je pourrais peut-être retrouver le Pearl.

Tout en narrant ses projets, Jack s'éloigna de la jeune femme et se laissa tomber sur le lit non loin d'eux.

— Quand ça sera fait, je pourrais faire ce que je veux. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

Le regard sérieux qu'il arborait fit comprendre à Felicity qu'il était sincèrement curieux de connaître son avis. La jeune femme observa les cartes encore pliées qu'elle avait entre les mains.

— Tu peux les regarder si tu veux, lui proposa Jack qui s'installa confortablement sur le lit, l'esprit déjà rempli d'images et de pensées lubriques à l'idée que chaque soir, sa petite voleuse dormait à l'endroit même où il se trouvait.

S'il s'écoutait, il aurait cédé à la tentation d'enfouir son visage dans les draps pour en humer l'odeur merveilleuse qui s'en dégageait.

 _Son odeur._

Cette idée provoqua une frison de plaisir en lui et il dut se mordre férocement la langue pour s'empêcher de faire quelque chose de stupide.

Elle était bien assez en colère contre lui comme cela, inutile de lui donner matière à lui en vouloir d'avantage. Ainsi donc, il se contenta de reporter son attention sur ses mains, pendant qu'elle déroulait avec précaution la carte, qu'elle entreprit d'étudier avec intérêt.

— Tu peux t'asseoir Trésor.

Ses sourcils manquèrent de disparaître sous son bandana lorsque la jeune femme suivit son conseil et s'installa à côté de lui.

— Tu vois là ?

Il désigna un endroit précis sur la carte.

— C'est là que se trouve la Fontaine. Des gens tueraient pour avoir ces cartes en leur possession.

Sa voix n'était qu'un doux murmure à son oreille et son souffle venait effleurer sa peau comme une délicieuse caresse. Il la sentit frémir, et parce que c'était plus fort que lui, qu'il avait besoin de sentir sa peau, Jack posa son menton sur son épaule.

Les boucles sombres de Felicity venaient chatouiller son nez, et il dut faire preuve de toute sa maîtrise pour ne pas céder à la tentation d'y enfouir son visage pour en respirer le doux parfum à plein poumons.

Intriguée par un nouveau point sur la carte, Felicity désigna du doigt ce qui ressemblait à une vaste étendue de terre inconnue.

— C'est le Nouveau Monde Trésor.

Elle avait beau toujours lui en vouloir, il semblait pourtant qu'elle soit encore fascinée par ses histoires. D'un geste impulsif, Jack saisit délicatement sa main et s'apprêtait à la porter à ses lèvres lorsque qu'un détail l'interpella.

— Où est ta bague Trésor ?

Cette soudaine question la prit au dépourvu et pendant une seconde, elle ne sût quoi lui répondre. Gênée, elle mordilla sa lèvre inférieure et pour la première fois, Jack ne laissa pas ce petit geste le distraire.

— Où sont les cadeaux que je t'ai fait Felicity ? insista le pirate d'une voix plus forte.

Sachant qu'il insisterait jusqu'à avoir une explication, Felicity se saisit de son nécessaire d'écriture dans sa table de chevet et rédigea une courte réponse :

 _ **Je les ai vendus pour acheter certaines choses.**_

— Tu as fait quoi ?! s'écria Jack quand il eut lu ces quelques mots.

Malgré la déception du pirate, Felicity ne se démonta pas et ajouta :

 _ **Je n'avais pas le choix. Il me fallait des vêtements, du mobilier et entre autre le lit sur lequel tu es assis en ce moment.**_

— La bague aussi ?

Si c'était le cas, la pauvre s'était faite avoir, car rien que la bague aurait suffi pour qu'elle s'achète une véritable garde-robe de duchesse.

Oscillant entre consternation et déception, Jack l'observa tandis qu'elle ouvrait le tiroir de sa table de chevet pour en sortir un morceau de tissu usé qu'elle déplia avec soin, laissant apparaître la bague dont il parlait.

Jack la dévisagea un court instant, puis il reporta son attention sur la jeune femme :

— Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir vendue aussi ?

De sa fine écriture, Felicity répondit par ces quelques mots :

 _ **Je n'ai pas pu.**_

Sa réponse, bien que courte et simple, signifiait beaucoup pour Jack qui, satisfait, hocha la tête et rangea ses cartes, alors que Felicity faisait de même avec la bague.

— Bien, j'imagine que je ferais mieux de partir, étant donné que tu es en colère contre moi, n'est-ce pas ?

Felicity hocha la tête, soulagée, mais au fond d'elle un peu déçue qu'il s'en aille.

Tous deux se levèrent et Jack de sa démarche singulière traversa la pièce. Alors qu'il venait d'atteindre la porte, il se retourna et déclara :

— Cela dit, tu ne m'as toujours pas dit ce que tu me reproches ?

En deux enjambées, il fut à nouveau près d'elle, son visage à quelques centimètres du sien. Felicity haletait devant leur promiscuité. Le regard de Jack la brûlait. Elle voyait clairement ses yeux aller et venir entre sa bouche et son propre regard, ce qui la plongea dans un état second.

— Dis-moi tout Trésor.

Elle avait réussi à éviter cette question depuis son arrivée, mais il n'avait visiblement pas dit son dernier mot.

Le malaise de la jeune femme était flagrant et Jack aurait aisément pu y mettre un terme en lui avouant connaître ses raisons, mais il voulait qu'elle les lui avoue elle-même. Il en avait besoin.

Son absence de réponse le fit un instant douter de la véracité des paroles de Gin. Mais il chassa cette idée de son esprit. Ce lien entre eux, cette tension palpable, ne pouvaient pas être le fruit de son imagination.

— Si je ne sais pas ce que tu me reproche, comment pourrai-je me faire pardonner ?

Il parlait d'une voix douce et espiègle, comme s'il s'adressait à une enfant. Espérait-il ainsi l'amadouer ?

 _Tu_ _ne_ _peux_ _pas_ , articula silencieusement Felicity.

— Et pourquoi pas ? demanda-t-il en encerclant sa taille fine de ses bras. N'as-tu pas envie de me voir faire ça ?

Il déposa un baiser d'une douceur incroyable dans son cou.

— Ou cela ?

Il effleura ses lèvres des siennes, puis l'embrassa à pleine bouche jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit à bout de souffle dans ses bras.

— Ou alors peut être veux-tu que je n'ai d'yeux que pour toi ? murmura-t-il contre ses lèvres. Je le ferais Felicity. Je le ferais si tu me dis ce que tu ressens. Mais puisque tu ne le fais pas…

Et aussi soudainement qu'il l'avait prise dans ses bras, il relâcha son étreinte, regagna la porte et quitta la chambre. La porte se referma derrière lui et, pour la première fois de sa vie, Felicity eut réellement l'impression d'être sans voix…


	19. Chapter 19

_**Chapitre 19**_

C'était, pour tout le monde, une soirée ordinaire à la taverne. Pour tout le monde, hormis Ginger pour qui la soirée était des plus étranges. Intéressante certes, mais étrange.

Il n'existait en effet aucun mot plus approprié pour qualifier le comportement de Jack Sparrow à cet instant. Ginger avait en effet passé son service à observer le visage du célèbre capitaine, qui changeait au même rythme que ses émotions.

Tantôt calme, tantôt concentré et parfois agacé, elle ne l'avait encore jamais vu ainsi. Son analyse fut interrompue lorsque Nellie apparut à ses côtés.

— Dis-moi Gin, te rappelles-tu ceci ? demanda t-elle en lui désignant le plateau qu'elle avait entre les mains. Il s'agit de ton gagne-pain au cas où tu l'aurais oublié.

— Quoi ?

— Plusieurs tables attendent leur commande Gin, s'agaça Nellie, dont la patience avait ses limites.

— Oh excuse-moi, j'étais plongée dans mes réflexions.

Elle observa Felicity, occupée à servir une table, non loin de celle du pirate.

— A quel sujet ? demanda Nellie.

Ginger ricana :

— Simplement que les hommes sont parfois bien impuissants face à certaines femmes.

Elle s'éloigna et regagna le bar pour préparer une autre commande. Du coin de l'œil, Ginger pouvait voir Felicity et cette fois elle ne cacha pas son sourire en voyant la jeune femme passer devant la table de Sparrow sans prendre sa commande et cela, pour la dixième fois de la soirée.

Bon sang, elle ne lui adressait même pas un regard.

Riant toujours silencieusement du spectacle qu'ils lui offraient, Ginger alla servir ses clients, puis elle rejoignit la table de Jack et s'assit à ses côtés.

— Tu comptes commander ? Ou es-tu seulement venu ici pour regarder ?

Jack sortit de sa torpeur et adressa un regard las à la nouvelle arrivante.

— Je n'attendais que ta venue ma colombe. Pourquoi fait-elle ça ? demanda-t-il en lançant un regard oblique à Felicity qui continuait d'aller et venir entre les différentes tables.

Ginger sourit :

— Tu n'en a vraiment aucune idée ?

— Non, aucune. Quand je suis descendu, je voulais juste un verre de rhum et maintenant c'est une putain de bouteille dont j'ai besoin.

Le pirate adopta une posture faussement détendue, les pieds posés sur la table et les mains croisées derrière la tête, mais Ginger ne s'y trompa pas.

— Bon sang Jack tu es désespérant. Qu'as-tu fais encore ?

— Je n'ai rien fait ! Je l'ai simplement laissée avec quelques réflexions intéressantes ce qui semble l'avoir convaincue de m'éviter comme la peste, grogna le pirate.

— Vraiment Jack, tu agis comme un enfant. Elle a peur enfin ! C'est si difficile à comprendre ?

Brusquement, le séduisant capitaine se tourna vers elle, affichant à présent une expression choquée :

— Peur ? De moi ? Pourquoi ?

— Elle n'est pas comme moi. Elle n'a aucune expérience avec les hommes et… eh bien, on ne peut pas dire que tu l'aides non plus.

— Et qu'ai-je encore fais Gin ?

Ginger leva les yeux au ciel. Jack Sparrow était un cas désespéré, elle en avait maintenant la preuve.

— Tu lui fais peur avec ton attitude. Comment veux-tu qu'elle ait confiance, lorsque l'on voit ta façon d'agir ?

— Ma façon d'agir ?

— Oui ! Tu es assis ici depuis deux heures et tu ne l'as même pas approchée pour lui dire bonjour. Tu te contentes d'être assis et d'agir avec arrogance, en attendant que ce soit elle qui fasse le premier pas, alors que tu es celui à qui tous les torts reviennent dans cette affaire.

Pour donner plus de poids à ses paroles, Ginger ne se gêna pas pour pincer suffisamment fort la cuisse de Jack.

— Aïe ! Merde, arrête de faire ça Gin !

— Maintenant, tu vas te décider à passer une commande, ou tu comptes rester planter là jusqu'à ce que ton gosier soit totalement asséché ?

— Je vais attendre qu'elle se décide à venir me voir.

\- Vraiment ? Eh bien je suis curieuse de voir ça, l'attente risque d'être longue, s'amusa Gin tout en s'affalant sur son propre siège.

— Silence et regarde… Bigre, cet idiot n'a pas bientôt fini ? Qu'est-ce qui lui prend de lui sourire comme ça ? marmonna le pirate avec un regard noir.

— Qui ? s'enquit Ginger, curieuse.

— Ce blondinet avec… son étrange chapeau.

Ginger prit le temps d'observer l'homme désigné et après quelques secondes, elle reporta son attention sur Jack.

— Je ne le trouve pas étrange, avoua-t-elle en toute honnêteté. En fait, je le trouve tout à fait fringant.

Jack lui lança un regard agacé, puis il récupéra son tricorne qu'il plaça sur sa tête :

— Voilà, moi aussi je suis fringant.

Cette fois Ginger ne put contenir son rire, tant l'attitude et la mauvaise foi de son ami était risible.

— Pas avec ce regard mon chéri.

Sur ces mots, elle se leva et retourna à son travail, abandonnant Jack à ses sombres pensées et sa mauvaise humeur. Assis, les bras croisés sur son torse et le regard furieux, Jack avait l'attitude d'une personne à qui on aurait fait avaler du verre pilé.

— Continue de lui parler et je te coupe la langue avant la fin de cette soirée, maugréa-t-il en serrant les poings.

Tout à coup, le bellâtre dit quelque chose qui fit sourire Felicity. Ses joues se tintèrent d'une jolie couleur rouge qui n'était en aucun cas due à la chaleur. L'homme semblait avoir eu la main lourde sur la boisson, mais il était encore suffisamment sobre pour reconnaître une belle femme et surtout une belle femme crédule et malléable. Il se penchait de plus en plus vers Felicity qui débarrassait la table et soudain, il tendit la main pour effleurer les doigts fins de la belle brune.

Le corps de Jack se tendit comme un arc. Cette fois, il était à deux doigts de bondir. Pourtant au prix d'un incroyable effort, il resta assis et se contenta d'aboyer :

— Est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait aller me chercher une putain de bouteille ?!

Sa voix s'était élevée au-dessus de toutes les autres et la taverne fut alors plongée dans un profond silence comme on en avait rarement entendu. Tous regardaient le pirate avec une expression à la fois surprise et intimidée.

Felicity ne fit pas exception et alla d'un pas rapide chercher une bouteille et un verre au bar, avant de venir les lui apporter. Le regard furieux du capitaine la fit frissonner et elle sursauta lorsqu'il lui arracha la bouteille des mains, avant de la déboucher et d'en boire une longues rasade.

Autour d'eux, les conversations reprirent et Felicity s'apprêtait à retourner à son travail mais la voix de Jack l'arrêta :

— Tu comptes m'ignorer jusqu'à la fin de tes jours ?

La jeune femme déglutit difficilement. Elle n'osa pas croiser son regard empli de reproches. Éviter Jack lui avait paru être une excellente idée, et elle s'était jurée de s'y tenir. Mais à présent, elle n'en était plus tout à fait certaine et son attitude la fit se sentir honteuse.

— Ça va. Je suppose que je pourrais m'y habituer.

Il mentait, bien évidement. Mais à cet instant, il voulait seulement la faire souffrir comme elle l'avait fait et le regard déçu et furieux qu'elle lui adressa, lui fit comprendre qu'il y était parvenu. Regrettant déjà ses paroles, Jack voulut s'excuser, mais il était trop tard. Felicity se détourna et partit à l'autre bout de la taverne sous le regard las du pirate.

* * *

Environs deux heures plus tard, il ne restait plus qu'une poignée de clients dont Jack faisait partit. Il était très sobre et ce, malgré la quantité effarante de rhum qu'il avait ingurgité.

Parmi les incorruptibles badauds, se trouvait le jeune homme ivre qui continuait d'essayer de séduire Felicity. Malgré l'insistance du jeune homme, Felicity tentait tant bien que mal de repousser ses avances.

— Il n'a toujours pas renoncé ? s'étonna Ginger qui se laissa tomber à côté de Jack.

— Non, grogna le pirate, les dents serrées.

— La pauvre, elle semble ne pas pouvoir s'en dépêtrer.

— Hmm…

— Il suffit de la regarder pour comprendre. Elle ne peut même pas lui dire d'aller au Diable.

— Hmm…

— Est-ce que tu m'écoutes ? demanda Ginger d'une voix on ne peut plus sérieuse.

— Hmm…

— Jack ?

— Hmm…

— Jack !

— Quoi ?! s'agaça le pirate qui enfin se tourna vers elle.

— Qu'est-ce que je viens de dire ?

— Tu as dit me trouver très séduisant et que tu aimerais me rejoindre dans ma chambre cette nuit, c'est ça ? suggéra-t-il avec un sourire charmeur.

— Non, et pour être honnête, aucune de ces idées ne m'a effleurée aujourd'hui.

— Charmant, marmonna Jack un brin boudeur et blessé dans son estime.

— Jack, je suis sérieuse. Felicity n'est pas moi, ni une de ces femmes dont tu as l'habitude. Il s'agit d'une personne qui compte vraiment pour toi, tu es juste trop fier pour l'admettre, voilà tout.

Voyant qu'il s'apprêtait à protester, Ginger coupa le pirate :

— Oserais-tu prétendre le contraire ?

— J'en dis que je n'ai aucune envie de parler de cela avec toi ma jolie.

Gin éclata d'un rire cristallin qui résonna par-dessus quelques conversations autour d'eux :

— Oh Jack. Je suis curieuse. L'amour… ce n'est pas un sentiment qui m'est familier alors raconte-moi : comment est-ce ? Agréable ? Douloureux ? Dis-moi voyons !

Mais le sombre capitaine ne l'écoutait plus depuis un moment, trop occupé à observer la scène qui se déroulait derrière elle. Soudain, il se leva avec une telle rapidité qu'on aurait pu penser que sa chaise venait de prendre feu sous lui.

— Trop, c'est trop, siffla t-il.

Il contourna la table puis traversa la taverne d'un pas décidé.

\- Hey !

Felicity sursauta et, à la fois agacée et soulagée, elle vit Jack arriver vers elle, tandis qu'elle essayait de se défaire de l'emprise du jeune homme qui venait d'enserrer son poignet.

En état d'ébriété, l'homme n'avait qu'à moitié conscience de ses actes et bien qu'elle ait tentée de lui faire comprendre son indifférence, il n'avait cessé d'insister pour qu'elle consente à passer du temps avec lui après son service.

L'arrivée de Jack eut le mérite de lui faire relâcher la pression autour de son poignet et Felicity parvint à s'éloigné légèrement.

— Je crois que la dame n'est pas intéressée par ta proposition l'ami. Merci de disposer, déclara Jack qui vint se poster entre Felicity et le jeune homme.

— Hein? Qui êtes-vous ?

— Je suis le capitaine Jack Sparrow, maintenant que les présentations sont faites, retire toi et…

Avant qu'il ait le temps de terminer sa phrase, l'homme – un brin agacé par le ton condescendant du pirate – lui asséna un coup violent dans le nez qui le fit reculer assez pour qu'il percute la pauvre Felicity. Elle chancela sous le choc mais heureusement, Jack les retint de justesse avant qu'ils ne tombent tous deux.

Le pirate passa une main sous son nez et la vue du sang qui s'en écoulait le fit entrer dans une colère noir. A son tour, il asséna un coup de poing à l'homme qui se retrouva couché sur le sol, inconscient.

— Salaud, siffla le pirate.

Ginger les rejoignit rapidement et éclata d'un rire franc à la vue du spectacle qu'ils offraient.

— Eh bien, je ne peux pas dire que ce n'était pas mérité Jack

— Mon nez me fait un mal de chien, déclara le pirate qui se pinçait l'arête du nez en espérant que cela atténuerait la douleur lancinante.

— Je te laisse nettoyer ça ma chérie, je vais chercher un morceau de viande à poser dessus.

Felicity hocha la tête puis, elle posa une main hésitante sur l'épaule de Jack. L'homme se retourna et regarda Felicity qui lui souriait à présent. Elle désigna du doigt l'étage. Jack acquiesça et la précéda jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à sa chambre. Ils entrèrent dans la pièce et Felicity referma la porte doucement. Immédiatement, les yeux de la jeune femme se posèrent sur le lit dont les draps étaient défaits, mais elle se ressaisit rapidement et se mit en quête d'un linge propre et d'un peu d'eau afin de nettoyer la plaie. Elle trouva un morceau de tissu qu'elle imbiba d'eau propre et rejoignit Jack qui s'était assis sur le lit. Elle s'apprêtait à nettoyer la blessure, mais il lui arracha le linge des mains avec un peu plus de hargne que nécessaire.

— Je peux le faire, murmura t-i d'une voix sombre.

Ne sachant pas quoi faire, Felicity resta debout attendant qu'il rompe le silence.

— Assieds-toi, ordonna-t-il et sans qu'il ait à se répéter, elle obéit et s'installa à côté de lui.

Elle n'avait pas pour habitude de se montrer docile et en d'autres occasions, sans doute l'aurait-elle envoyé au Diable. Mais il venait de prendre un coup de poing pour elle, il méritait donc qu'elle fasse preuve d'un minimum de sympathie. Felicity l'observa alors qu'il essayait de stopper le flux de sang qui s'écoulait de son nez, mais ses gestes, trop brusques ne faisaient qu'augmenter l'écoulement écarlate. La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel, puis elle posa sa main sur le tissu maintenant ensanglanté qu'il appuyait sur son nez. D'un simple regard, elle le pria de la laisser faire, ce que Jack consentit sans grognements, ni mauvaise volonté cette fois.

Il la laissa prendre le linge humide et essuyer avec prudence le sang. Tous deux restèrent silencieux un long moment, elle concentrée sur sa tâche et lui l'observant avec attention.

— Tu sais, finit-il par dire, tu aurais pu le frapper toi-même.

Felicity qui s'apprêtait à aller rincer le tissu suspendit son geste et dévisagea Jack horrifiée.

— Non ? Alors peut-être était-il à ton goût en fin de compte ?

Rapidement, elle secoua la tête en signe de négation, puis elle se leva pour rincer le tissu qu'elle abandonna ensuite sur la table vétuste. Jack passa ses doigts sous son nez et remarqua qu'il ne saignait plus, ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Il fixa ensuite son regard sur Felicity. Elle lui tournait le dos, ce qui lui donnait tout le loisir de l'observer à sa guise. Son regard passa en revu ses longs cheveux attachés en chignon et dont quelques boucles s'étaient savamment échappées au cours de la soirée. Il glissa ensuite le long de son dos puis s'arrêta sur ses hanches.

Sans un mot, il se leva et marcha à pas lents vers elle. Felicity pouvait parfaitement sentir sa présence derrière dans son dos. Bientôt son souffle vint chatouiller la peau délicate et sensible de son cou. Lorsque les mains de Jack se posèrent sur sa taille, elle ne put retenir un soupir d'aise.

— Tu ne m'as toujours pas répondu trésor. Je t'ai posé un certain nombre de questions aujourd'hui et tout ce que tu fais, c'est m'ignorer poliment. Je dois bientôt quitter l'île et j'attends une réponse claire.

Sa voix n'avait beau n'être qu'un murmure à son oreille, son ton était suffisamment insistant pour qu'elle comprenne qu'il n'accepterait pas qu'elle se dérobe une fois de plus. Elle prit une profonde inspiration pour se donner du courage et enfin, elle tourna la tête jusqu'à être en mesure de rencontrer son regard sombre.

— Combien de jeune bellâtre vais-je devoir frapper pour qu'enfin tu me donnes un signe ?

Il raffermit sa prise autour d'elle et bientôt elle se retrouva enveloppée par les bras puissants du pirate.

— Felicity…

L'odeur du rhum l'enivrait. Quand elle sentit Jack caresser du bout de son nez la peau sensible de son cou, elle se pressa un peu plus contre lui en ferma les yeux de contentement à la sensation de son torse contre son dos. Jack la retourna pour pouvoir la fixer ouvertement et quand elle rouvrit les yeux, Felicity pouvait se noyer dans le sombre regard du pirate.

— Dis-le moi Felicity…, murmura-t-il, ses lèvres dangereusement proches des siennes.

Ses mains maintenaient les siennes le long de son corps.

Emprisonnée entre Jack et le meuble dans son dos, Felicity ne pouvait s'échapper, mais au fond, elle n'en avait jamais eu l'intention.

— Tu me désires ?

Jack s'exprimait d'une voix si grave qu'il en fut lui-même surpris.

Quand bien même n'aurait-elle pas été muette, Felicity n'aurait jamais eu la force de parler, tant l'émotion lui nouait la gorge. Pour toute réponse, elle hocha simplement la tête avec lenteur.

— Tu veux que je t'embrasse ?

Jack s'exprimait d'une voix ferme, espérant que cela cacherait à la jeune femme ses mains tremblantes de désir.

Une nouvelle fois, Felicity hocha la tête.

Jack libéra une de ses mains, mais Felicity la garda sagement le long de son corps. Les doigts du pirate remontèrent jusqu'à sa joue qu'il effleura délicatement, avant de caresser ses lèvres entrouvertes.

— Où ? Ici ?

Il jouait avec elle et il adorait cela. Une fois de plus, Felicity acquiesça, désirant qu'il mette un terme à cette attente insoutenable, mais il semblait désirer la taquiner encore un peu.

— Comment puis-je être certain que c'est ce que tu désires ? Je suis toujours celui qui fais le premier pas, l'initiateur de nos rapprochements et…

Il fut coupé quand la bouche de Felicity rencontra la sienne. Il écarquilla les yeux, surpris par l'audace de la jeune femme, mais il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour reprendre ses esprits et répondre à son baiser.

Il libéra son autre main et enroula étroitement ses bras autour de sa taille, pour la presser fermement contre lui. Son étreinte lui coupa le souffle et elle haletait contre sa bouche. Jack en profita pour approfondir leur baiser et sa langue commença à caresser doucement la sienne.

Felicity enroula ses bras autour de son cou, s'accrochant à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait et ce fut au tour de Jack de pousser un profond gémissement de plaisir contre ses lèvres. Il ne pouvait pas dire depuis combien de temps il rêvait de l'embrasser ainsi. Il en avait rêvé presque chaque nuit, mais ses songes nocturnes paraissaient bien fades face à la réalité.

Dans un état second, il les retourna et marcha d'un pas décidé vers le lit, obligeant la jeune femme à reculer pour pouvoir le suivre. Ils entrèrent en collision contre la table de chevet et Jack fut obligé d'interrompre leur baiser afin de pouvoir les guider correctement.

Portée par la passion, Felicity déposa une myriade de baiser dans le cou du pirate. Elle s'attarda un instant sur sa pomme d'Adam. Elle pouvait sentir les poils de sa barbe piquer ses lèvres sensibles et cédant à la tentation, elle donna un coup de langue sensuel à cet endroit. La peau de Jack avait un goût salé qui s'attarda sur sa langue. Un mélange d'air marin et de transpiration qui, loin de la rebuter, attisait un peu plus encore son désir de lui.

Jack perdait le contrôle. Quand Felicity laissa sa bouche descendre d'avantage jusqu'à l'encolure de sa chemise qui dévoilait le haut de son torse, il décida qu'il était temps qu'il reprenne les choses en mains.

D'un geste agile, il les fit basculer tous deux sur le lit. Ses mains impatientes remontèrent les pans de la robe de la jeune femme, dévoilant ses jambes.

Sa mâchoire se contracta et il déglutit difficilement à la vue de ses cuisses.

— Je vois que tu t'es bien nourri depuis ma dernière visite.

En effet, ses jambes maigres étaient plus étoffées et ses cuisses plantureuses et fermes lui donnaient l'eau à la bouche. Elle n'avait plus l'air d'une enfant affamée, mais d'une femme en parfaite santé et son désir n'en fut qu'accentué.

Il effleura ses bas de ses mains et l'en débarrassa rapidement. Quand les deux bouts de tissus furent sur le sol, Jack découvrit les genoux de Felicity et déposa un tendre baiser sur chacun d'eux. La jeune femme ferma les yeux et savoura la douce caresse des lèvres du pirate sur sa peau à laquelle s'ajoutait la sensation de ses dreadlocks sur elle.

Jack abandonna les jambes de sa douce et se redressa afin d'ôter sa ceinture et sa chemise qui rejoignirent les bas sur le sol. Il reprit place ensuite entre ses jambes et sa chaleur l'enveloppa. Il s'attaqua alors à une nouvelle partie de son corps : son cou. Il commença par simplement caresser la peau de ses lèvres, puis il y déposa une myriade de baisers, qu'il alternait savamment avec quelques coups de langues. Sentir Felicity haleter et se tortiller sous lui tandis qu'elle savourait cette délicieuse torture gonfla son orgueil en même temps que son désir.

Il céda alors à la tentation de mordiller la peau chaude et déjà rougie de ses baisers puis se mit à la dévorer avec avidité. Il était déterminé à laisser une marque bien visible à cet endroit, une sorte de rappel pour tous ceux qui la croiserait dans les jours à venir, afin que tous sachent à qui elle appartenait. Cette vague de possessivité n'était pas dans ses habitudes et Jack fit une pause, le temps pour lui de réfléchir à ce que cela signifiait, mais les mains de Felicity qui étaient maintenant partit à l'exploration de son dos l'empêchait de se concentrer.

La jeune femme savourait la sensation des muscles du pirate roulant sous ses paumes et bientôt, elle s'aventura plus bas et pressa ses fesses fermes. Ce geste coupa le souffle de Jack qui décida d'envoyer au Diable toutes pensées qui n'avaient pas de rapport avec les sensations et le plaisir qui les animaient tous deux. La marque rouge qu'il avait laissée dans le cou de sa partenaire lui arracha un sourire fier.

— Trésor, tu es trop habillée, décida-t-il soudain.

Il déboutonna la robe et la lui ôta, la laissant uniquement vêtue de ses sous-vêtements. La vue de sa poitrine comprimée dans son corset et qui se soulevait au rythme de sa respiration n'aidait pas Jack à prendre son temps. Il ne voulait pas aller trop vite, au risque de braquer Felicity, mais à cet instant, il ne pensait plus qu'à une chose : la posséder.

— Tu es tellement belle Trésor.

Et c'était vraiment l'impression qu'il lui donnait. Sous son regard assombrit par le désir, Felicity se sentait plus belle que jamais. Pour la première fois, elle prenait conscience de ses atouts et savoir que son corps avait la possibilité de rendre fou de désir un homme comme Jack Sparrow la grisait.

Enfin Jack commença à dénouer les lacets qui refermaient son corset et bientôt, elle se retrouva entièrement nue sous lui. Jack se délectait de la découvrir ainsi offerte. Il dessina un chemin de baisers en partant de sa clavicule et s'attarda sur sa poitrine qu'il cajola longuement. Il l'entendait haleter et la sentit retenir son souffle, quand il prit entre les dents un de ses tétons gonflés. Puis, après de longues minutes d'attention, il délaissa cette partie de son corps pour poursuivre son exploration.

Il découvrit son ventre plat dont la peau soyeuse n'était entravée par aucun défaut.

Quand il commença à descendre d'avantage, Felicity se redressa sur ses coudes afin de voir jusqu'où il comptait s'aventurer. Elle était partagée entre une vive curiosité et une certaine crainte, et le sourire concupiscent de Jack ne la rassurait qu'à moitié…

Il écarta un peu plus les jambes de la jeune femme et, après un dernier regard, il commença à déposer une traînée de baisers sur ses cuisses. Felicity haletait sous lui et se demanda pourquoi il accordait tant d'attentions à cette partie de son corps. Elle se sentait vulnérable, ainsi offerte et une certaine gêne la gagna. Sa moustache chatouillait sa peau et quand il se redressa, elle sentit son regard se fixer sur la partie la plus féminine et intime de son corps.

Mal à l'aise, elle voulut resserrer les jambes et se cacher de ses mains, mais Jack la stoppa vivement. Il secoua la tête et saisit ses chevilles pour la remettre dans sa position initiale.

A son tour il termina de se dévêtir. A présent entièrement nu il laissa à Felicity le loisir de l'observer à sa guise. La jeune femme garda d'abord le regard fixé sur son torse, partie de son corps qu'elle connaissait déjà. Ses tatouages, ses cicatrices, sa peau dorée par le soleil… Enfin elle se décida à aventurer son regard un peu plus bas.

Elle avait souvent entendu les filles du bordel débattre sur cette partie physique des hommes. Certaines se plaignaient que leurs clients n'étaient pas assez bien dotés, d'autres au contraire s'agaçaient de leur taille trop imposante rendant douloureux les ébats. Certaines manifestaient leur dégoût…

Elle avait longtemps eu peur de cette partie physique de la gente masculine. Mais à présent qu'elle voyait Jack dont le membre dressé fièrement par le désir lui faisait face, une seule chose lui venait à l'esprit :

 _Il était magnifique._

Elle ignorait si tous les hommes étaient beaux dans ce genre de circonstances, mais Jack l'était.

Quand il comprit qu'elle l'avait suffisamment observé pour être en partie rassurée, Jack reprit sa position au-dessus de Felicity. Leurs deux corps se touchaient maintenant sans plus aucune barrière et les sensations s'en trouvaient décuplées.

Sentir son membre dur contre la féminité de Felicity était une torture pour Jack, mais il prenait sur lui, désireux de ne pas brusquer la jeune femme. Elle s'agitait d'ailleurs sous lui, à la fois impatiente et apeurée…

— Chut Trésor…, murmura-t-il pour la rassurer. Je sais ce que tu veux, mais je sais aussi que tu ne peux pas en supporter trop d'un coup.

Il ondula légèrement au-dessus d'elle provoquant la friction de leurs deux corps. Un plaisir inqualifiable gagna Felicity. Elle n'avait jamais rien ressenti de tel dans sa vie et si elle en avait été capable, elle aurait laissé échapper un cri de plaisir. Jack faisait son possible pour aller doucement, mais les halètements de la jeune femme et la sensation de sa féminité contre son membre était une torture.

Aucune de ses précédentes partenaires – et elles étaient nombreuses— n'avaient réussi à le rendre fou de la sorte. Felicity était à part, il le savait, mais aujourd'hui il en avait encore la preuve.

Quand il sentit qu'enfin elle était prête à le recevoir, Jack déposa un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres :

— Je serais doux, je te le promets.

Puis, doucement mais sans hésitation, il commença à s'introduire en elle.

Felicity se raidit quand une vive douleur la submergea. Elle s'y était préparée, mais cela n'apaisa pas la sensation inconfortable. Jack savait cela mais il ne se stoppa pas pour autant sachant que s'il s'arrêtait maintenant, la douleur n'en serait que plus longue encore.

Quand il fut totalement en elle, il cessa de bouger pour lui laisser le temps de s'habituer à lui. Il embrassa chacune de ses paupières closes. Les larmes perlaient au coin de ses yeux et leur goût salé s'attarda sur ses lèvres. Il commença à la sentir se détendre peu à peu sous lui et quand il fut certain que la douleur avait disparu, il commença à bouger librement à l'intérieur d'elle.

Il sentait qu'elle avait encore un peu mal et il avait beau se répéter qu'il devait prendre son temps, c'était comme si son corps ne l'écoutait plus. Submergé par les sensations de chaleur et de plaisir, il avait un mal fou à garder l'esprit clair. La sentir si étroite et chaude autour de son membre dur le rendait fou.

— Ça irait mieux si tu te déplaçais un peu Trésor…

Elle acquiesça et Jack les positionna différemment, lui donnant ainsi plus de liberté dans ses mouvements. Il espérait que cette nouvelle position l'aiderait à se détendre. Quand il bougea à nouveau en elle, Felicity se mordit la lèvre inférieure à cause de la douleur, mais, petit à petit, celle-ci commença à disparaître et fut remplacée par tout autre chose.

Elle commença à se détendre et contempla le visage de son amant. Il avait fermé les yeux, savourant les sensations qui s'offraient à lui. Le voir s'abandonner de la sorte la bouleversa et quand il rouvrit les yeux et que son regard rencontra le sien, il eut soudain peur qu'elle ne partage pas son plaisir :

— Je suis vraiment le seul à profiter pas vrai ?

L'acte sexuel n'était pas ressenti de la même façon pour les hommes et les femmes, il le savait et jusqu'à aujourd'hui il s'était toujours assuré de donner du plaisir à ses partenaires sans pour autant le placer avant le sien… Mais encore une fois, Felicity et tout ce qu'elle lui inspirait changeait cela.

Son inquiétude fut apaisée quand elle lui adressa un sourire rassurant, ponctué par un baiser sur la tempe. Il reprit ses mouvements et au bout de quelques instants, il l'entendit haleter contre son oreille. Jack comprit qu'il venait de faire quelque chose qui avait éveillée une nouvelle sensation en elle et quand ses jambes se resserrèrent autour de sa taille pour l'amener plus contre elle, il poussa à son tour un gémissement de plaisir. Encouragé, il accentua la cadence et bientôt Felicity accompagna chacun de ses mouvements. Elle ondulait sous lui, faisant se rencontrer leurs corps qui s'entrechoquaient.

Le temps semblait avoir suspendu son cours. Les soupirs et gémissements s'enchaînaient et chaque fois qu'ils pensaient ne pas pouvoir ressentir de plaisir plus intense, une vague de sensations exaltantes leur donnait tort.

Le mutisme de Felicity obligeait Jack à prendre en considération chaque réactions de la jeune femme : ses mains qui caressaient son dos comme pour l'encourager à continuer ses assauts, ses ongles qui par moment s'enfonçaient dans sa peau, la façon dont elle soupirait et mordillait sa lèvre inférieure, savourant les sensations inconnues qui la bouleversait. Ses petits soupirs et halètements avaient conquis Jack qui les trouvaient plus agréables que les paroles inutiles et les gémissements lascifs auxquels ses anciennes partenaires l'avaient habitué.

Le pirate sentait que sa délivrance n'était plus très loin. Le rythme de son bassin se fit plus rugueux avant de devenir irrégulier et quand il perdit pied, il s'effondra sur Felicity et enfouit son visage dans son cou pour y lâcher un long râle de plaisir.

L'idée même que cet instant entre eux prenne fin lui était détestable et il aurait désiré ne jamais quitter sa féminité.

— Merde…

Doucement et à contre cœur, il se redressa puis se laissa tomber à côté de sa partenaire qui était à bout de souffle. La difficulté de la jeune femme à retrouver une respiration normale ainsi que la fine pellicule de sueur qui recouvrait son corps traduisaient parfaitement son état. Jack tira les draps afin de les recouvrir et se tourna afin de la contempler avec attention.

— Ça va ? demanda-t-il.

Elle hocha la tête et lui adressa un sourire fatigué mais serein.

 _La prochaine fois sera meilleure Trésor. Je te le promets_ , pensa-t-il.

Cette idée le troubla.

La prochaine fois ? Il voulait qu'il y ait une prochaine fois ?

Alors que les yeux de Felicity se fermaient et qu'elle sombrait dans les limbes d'un sommeil réparateur, Jack était bien incapable de trouver le repos tant ces dernières pensées le laissait pantois :

 _Bigre… je veux qu'il y ait une prochaine fois._

Et cette idée bien que tentante lui sembla porteuse de bien des ennuis.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapitre 20

Au milieu de la nuit, Felicity s'éveilla quand une douce brise se glissa par la fenêtre ouverte et caressa la peau nue de son dos. Elle s'étira, puis roula sur elle-même avant d'entrer en collision avec le corps de Jack. Ouvrant timidement les yeux, elle laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement en voyant son amant toujours endormit. Plongé dans son sommeil, le visage de Jack était détendu et serein et le léger froncement de ses sourcils lui donnait un air innocent qu'il aurait été bien incapable d'arborer éveillé.

Un sourire attendrit étira les lèvres de Felicity tandis qu'elle le contemplait. Quand elle remarqua que les draps – descendus sous la taille du pirate – laissaient sa nudité exposée, elle rougit. A présent que l'ivresse de leurs ébats était redescendue, elle se sentait gênée de le voir ainsi et d'une main tremblante, elle remonta le tissu. Ses attributs masqués, elle se cala contre lui jusqu'à ce que la chaleur de son corps l'enveloppe. Il avait dut sentir sa présence car son bras vint encercler sa taille pour la maintenir contre lui.

Lentement, les yeux de Felicity se fermèrent et tandis que le sommeil la gagnait, sa main trouva naturellement celle de Jack, laissant leurs doigts s'entrelacer.

...

C'est dans une succession de grognements que Jack s'éveilla aux premières lueurs de l'aube. Son regard se posa sur la chevelure sombre étalée sur son torse. Toujours profondément endormie, Felicity était confortablement installée au creux de ses bras, sa tête reposant sur son torse. Elle ressemblait à un ange. Un ange tombé du ciel.

Distrait, il caressa son épaule nue mais suspendit son geste quand elle remua contre lui. Quand elle se calma, Jack laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement : il préférait pour l'heure qu'elle reste endormie, ne sachant pas encore comment agir après la nuit qu'ils avaient partagé.

Qu'allait-il faire à présent ? Qu'attendait-elle de lui ?

Les questions se bousculaient dans sa tête et la panique commença à le gagner. Soudain l'espace exiguë de la chambre et la chaleur qui y régnait devinrent oppressants. Aussi doucement que possible, Jack écarta le bras de Felicity et se redressa lentement. Par miracle, il parvint à quitter le lit sans éveiller la belle endormie. Il récupéra ses vêtements éparpillés sur le sol et s'en vêtit à la hâte.

Il avait besoin de prendre l'air. Il fallait qu'il réfléchisse et il avait démontré à un grand nombre de reprises qu'il était incapable d'y parvenir lorsqu'elle était dans la même pièce que lui.

Et encore moins lorsqu'elle était nue et totalement offerte à ses fantasme dans son lit.

...

Lorsque Felicity s'éveilla une heure plus tard le lit lui paru froid. Elle se redressa et regarda tout autour d'elle pour découvrir qu'elle était seule.

Ce constat la laissa confuse.

Où est il ? pensa-t-elle.

Lorsque sa paume effleura l'espace froid à côté d'elle elle comprit qu'il avait quitter le lit depuis un moment.

Elle s'enveloppa dans les draps et commença à arpenter la pièce alors que la peur s'immisçait peu à peu dans son être.

La jeune femme récupéra ses vêtements et s'habilla de ses mains tremblantes. Une fois qu'elle eut revêtit sa robe et après un dernier regard emplit de désespoir au lit tristement vide, elle sortit de la chambre et quitta la taverne sans se retourner.

...

Lorsque Jack revint à la taverne se fut avec un certain étonnement qu'il remarqua l'absence de Felicity aussi bien dans sa chambre qu'au rez de chaussée. Il s'apprêtait à faire demi tour lorsqu'une Ginger particulièrement énervée se planta devant lui, les poings sur les hanches :

\- Qu'as-tu fais ?

\- Quoi encore Gin ?

\- Tu te moques de moi Sparrow ? Répond avant que je ne t'arrache les yeux !

Le pirate avait rarement vu Ginger dans un tel état de colère et si pendant un instant il songea à quitter la taverne sans lui répondre, il était curieux de savoir ce qui lui était reproché cette fois :

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler femme !

\- Que lui as-tu encore fait ? Elle est partie ce matin et personne ne l'a vue depuis. Elle semblait désespérée et je sais qu'il n'y a que toi pour la mettre dans un tel état, donc je te le demande une nouvelle fois : que lui as-tu fait ?

\- Je n'ai rien fais, Gin.

\- Alors où étais tu ? insista l'ancienne prostituée.

\- J'avais besoin de réfléchir. Je suis simplement partit prendre l'air. Faut-il que je demande la permission pour cela maintenant ?! s'énerva Jack.

\- Maudit pirate, tu n'es qu'un idiot !

Avant qu'il ne puisse protester, Ginger fit volte face et disparue à l'étage. Les femmes étaient définitivement incompréhensibles pour le sombre capitaine.

Lorsqu'il remarqua Marie, occupée derrière le bar, il partit d'un pas décidé à sa rencontre :

\- Bonjour Capitaine Sparrow, le salua la jeune femme avec un sourire avenant.

\- Tu me connais ma jolie ?

\- Évidemment, on parle souvent de vous ici. Que puis-je pour vous ?

\- Je me demandais si tu savais où est Felicity ? demanda t-il d'une voix qu'il espérait détachée.

\- Felicity ? Eh bien beaucoup semblent s'intéresser à elle ces temps ci…

\- Vraiment ? Qui donc ?

Jack s'assura intérieurement que ce n'était ni par jalousie, ni par curiosité mal placée qu'il venait de poser cette question. Il voulait simplement être certain que personne ne cherchait à s'en prendre à elle. Il se sentait responsable de sa sécurité et devait s'assurer qu'on ne cherchait pas à lui nuire.

\- Un homme avec un œil au beurre noir, lui répondit Marie.

 _Sûrement ce gringalet à qui j'ai remit les idées en place hier,_ pensa le pirate.

\- Il semblait très désireux de la voir mais, comme je ne le connaissait pas je lui ait dit de repasser quand elle serait là.

\- Je vois… mais moi, tu me connaît alors : tu peux me dire où elle est ?

Il venait de parler de sa voix la plus suave qu'il ponctua d'un sourire charmeur. La jeune fille tomba dans son piège comme lui indiquèrent ses joues qui rosirent joliment.

\- Eh bien… elle semblait bouleversée alors… j'imagine qu'elle a dû aller sur la plage. Près des quais. C'est toujours là qu'elle se rend lorsqu'elle veut être seule.

\- Merci beaucoup, ma jolie.

Il lui adressa un clin d'œil puis replaça son tricorne sur sa tête avant de quitter la taverne d'un pas assuré.

...

Felicity regardait la mer, ses bras enserrant ses genoux tandis qu'elle était assise sur le sable chaud. Le rythme régulier des vagues qui venaient s'échouer à ses pieds l'apaisait et l'odeur iodé de l'océan avait quelque chose de rassurant pour elle. Elle avait fermer les yeux afin de savourer cet instant de paix et de tranquillité, lorsque soudain le bruit de pas s'approchant la tira de sa torpeur. Elle sentit quelqu'un s'asseoir près d'elle. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, la vue d'une paire de bottes sombres attira son regard. Elle tourna la tête pour observer l'individu et ne fut qu'à moitié surprise de voir que celui qui venait troubler sa tranquillité n'était autre que l'objet de sa mauvaise humeur.

\- C'est donc ici que tu te cachais ? s'enquit la voix enjouée du pirate.

La jeune femme préféra détourner le regard, comme si le simple fait de ne pas le regarder pouvait le faire disparaître. Jack gloussa légèrement face à sa réaction, puis il prit son menton entre ses doigts calleux et l'obligea à le regarder.

\- Pourquoi es tu en colère Trésor ? demanda t-il d'une voix sérieuse.

Felicity administra une tape sèche sur sa main pour qu'il la relâche non sans un regard accusateur.

\- J'étais étonné de ne pas te trouver dans ma chambre à mon retour. Pourquoi t'être enfuie ?

Elle écarquilla les yeux, choquée de ses propos alors qu'il était celui qui s'était enfuis le premier. Jack comprit et s'empressa de se défendre :

\- J'étais simplement partis faire une promenade. Je ne voulais pas te réveiller.

Le mensonge avait franchit la barrière de ses lèvres avec une telle facilité qu'il en ressentit une pointe de culpabilité. Il détestait lui mentir, mais lui avouer les tourments qui s'étaient emparés de lui depuis son réveil ne ferait que la blesser et il ne pouvait s'y résoudre.

Le regard de Felicity s'adoucit et quand Jack tendit de nouveau la main pour toucher son visage, elle ne le repoussa pas. Il caressa d'abord sa joue dont la peau lisse et chaude chatouillait ses doigts. Puis, il céda à la douce tentation qui le gagnait et effleura ses lèvres de son pouce. Il la sentit frisonner sous sa caresse et une vague de désir le submergea. Jack combla l'espace qui les séparait et, tout en maintenant le visage de Felicity entre ses mains, il l'embrassa avec tendresse.

Le désir et la passion les enflammaient tous deux et leurs bouches devinrent plus avides. Leurs langues se mêlaient et se caressaient sensuellement et Jack laissa échapper une gémissement rauque contre la bouche de sa partenaire. L'envie de la presser contre lui était trop forte et il l'attira jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit sur ses genoux. Les jambes de Felicity, passées de chaque côtés du pirate, formaient un étau dont il aurait voulu rester à jamais prisonnier.

\- Tu aimes que je t'embrasses ainsi ? demanda t-il contre ses lèvres.

Le regard assombrie de désir de la jeune femme aurait suffit à lui répondre et décupla le plaisir de Jack à la tenir ainsi dans ses bras. Il reprit alors possession de ses lèvres avec une nouvelle frénésie et dévora cette bouche suave avec gourmandise.

\- Veux tu que nous retournions à la taverne ? demanda t-il entre deux baisers.

Elle secoua la tête en signe de négation.

\- Non ? s'étonna t-il, surpris de son refus.

Quand elle s'éloigna de lui et qu'elle se redressa, Jack fut gagné par une réelle déception qu'il avait bien du mal à cacher. Néanmoins, une fois debout, Felicity lui adressa un sourire doux et tendit la main vers lui. Il s'en empara et elle le tira pour qu'il se lève à son tour.

\- Tu veux m'enlever Trésor ? demanda Jack en se redressant.

Une lueur espiègle agitait les prunelles de sa petite voleuse et il fut pris d'impatience lorsqu'elle hocha la tête. Il passa alors un bras autour de sa taille et la suivit docilement jusque chez elle.

...

Felicity ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et entra dans la pièce suivit de près par Jack qui n'avait pas desserré son emprise autour de sa taille. Dès qu'ils furent à l'intérieur, il la tira vers lui et la plaqua fermement contre la porte. Il embrassa la jeune femme avec passion. Désireux de ne pas perdre une minute du temps qu'ils avaient ensemble, il laissa ses mains soulever sa robe jusqu'à rencontrer la peau douce de ses jambes. Il la souleva et Felicity enroula ses jambes autour de son amant. Jack poussa un long râle de plaisir, puis il mordilla le cou de sa compagne jusqu'à trouver la marque sombre qu'il y avait laisser la nuit passée et à laquelle il donna quelques coups de langue. Felicity pensa qu'elle allait défaillir tant le plaisir ressentit la bouleversait.

\- Felicity ...

Le désir avait transformé sa voix et il reposa à contre cœur la jeune femme afin de pouvoir desserrer les lacets de sa robe. Il ne perdit pas de temps avec le corset qu'il dénoua juste assez pour libérer sa poitrine sans pour autant l'en dévêtir totalement.

A son tour il ôta ses vêtements et quand il fut nu il dut faire preuve de toute la retenu dont il était capable afin de ne pas la faire sienne à même le sol dans l'instant.

\- Sur le lit.

Elle lui obéit sans qu'il ait besoin de se répéter. Quand elle fut assise, il verrouilla la porte d'un tour de clé, puis il s'approcha d'un pas lent mais assuré.

\- Met toi sur le ventre.

Il avait toutes les difficultés du monde à parle tant il était impatient de la posséder. Felicity n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Elle ignorait pourquoi il désirait la voir dans une telle position et hésitait à lui obéir.

\- Tourne toi Trésor, demanda t-il à nouveau et cette fois, malgré ses réticences, elle lui obéi.

La vue de ses fesses galbées arracha un grognement approbateur à Jack qui se plaça au dessus d'elle jusqu'à la recouvrir de son corps. Ses mains glissaient sur elle et l'une d'elle se fraya un chemin jusqu'à son ventre.

\- Je ne vais pas te faire de mal… Tu le sais n'est ce pas ? demanda t-il doucement à son oreille.

Malgré l'appréhension Felicity hocha la tête. Elle avait confiance en lui et bien que Jack ne soit pas encore prêt à le reconnaître, il fut bouleversé de voir comme elle était prête à s'abandonner totalement à lui malgré son inexpérience et ses craintes.

Il se jura de s'en montrer digne. Si elle venait à ne pas apprécier ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, il arrêterait sur le champs sans insister. Il scella cette promesse silencieuse en déposant un tendre baiser sur l'épaule de la jeune femme puis, au comble de l'impatience, il les unit d'un coup de rein.

...

Quand ce fut terminé, il resta un long moment à l'observer tandis qu'elle s'endormait au creux de ses bras. Elle semblait épuisée mais également repue par le plaisir et les nouvelles sensations qu'il lui avait fait découvrir. Bien qu'elle n'en ait pas conscience, elle aussi lui avait fait découvrir de nouveau plaisirs.

D'abord celui de la tenir contre lui pendant qu'elle dormait. Jack n'était pas habitué à ce genre d'intimité avec ses précédentes conquêtes. La plupart du temps, il partait sitôt l'affaire terminée. Les seules avec qui il avait passé la nuit étaient Ginger, Mary et de temps à autre Millicent. Mais en général, il dormait à l'autre bout du lit sans chercher le moindre contact avec elles. Avec Felicity s'était tout le contraire. L'avoir ainsi nicher contre son corps lui prodiguait un plaisir infini, presque aussi bon que celui que lui donnait leurs ébats. Il pouvait respirer son parfum à sa guise, mais également savourer la douceur de sa peau et le son paisible de sa respiration. Il aurait put rester ainsi sans jamais se lasser, ce qui était à la fois troublant et effrayant. Mais, désireux de ne pas gâcher l'harmonie de cet instant, il préféra repousser ses sombres idées pour quelques heures.

\- Fais de beaux rêves Trésor, souffla t-il à la belle endormie. Ma tendre petite fée…

Si elle avait sut, peut être se serait t-elle éveillée... Car s'était là les dernières paroles qu'il lui adresserait avant un long moment.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapitre 21

Les coups francs frappés à la porte sortirent Felicity de ses pensées. Elle poussa un soupir las et quitta son lit pour allé ouvrir. Ce n'est que lorsque le visage de Marie apparu devant elle que la jeune femme réalisa qu'elle aurait dut commencer son service à la taverne il y a une heure. Au lieu de quoi, elle était encore en train de se morfondre sur la fuite d'un certain pirate.

\- Felicity ça va ? s'inquiéta son amie.

La belle brune hocha la tête et offrit un regard navré à son amie en guise d'excuses.

\- Ce n'est pas grave. Nellie s'est inquiété en voyant que tu n'arrivais pas.

Felicity se dépêcha de mettre ses chaussures et prit un châle en laine qu'elle drapa autour de ses épaules pour se protéger de la fraîcheur de ce début de soirée.

Tandis qu'elles remontaient la rue d'un pas rapide, Marie insista :

\- Es tu certaine que ça va ? Tu sembles… désemparée.

Felicity offrit un petit sourire qu'elle espérait convainquant à son amie, mais celle-ci n'était pas dupe :

\- Cela aurait-il un rapport avec le capitaine Sparrow ?

L'évocation de Jack lui noua l'estomac et son souffle se bloqua l'espace d'un instant. Elle maudit la réaction de son corps qui venait de la trahir ce que Mary avait parfaitement remarqué. Felicity se ressaisit et accéléra le pas jusqu'à dépasser son amie.

\- Je vais considéré que la réponse est : oui, souffla Mary qui accéléra à son tour afin de rattraper la jeune femme.

Lorsqu'elle entra dans la taverne, Felicity fut assailli par le brouhaha qui régnait. Les odeurs de sueur et d'alcool de mêlaient à celle du tabac. Même si l'odeur laissait à désirée, elle rassurait Felicity qui voyait dans cet endroit le moyen mettre de côté sa mélancolie pour quelques heures.

La jeune femme se précipita sans perdre de temps vers la bar derrière lequel Nellie préparait les commandes des clients. Elle adressa un regard emplit d'excuses à sa patronne qui lui tapota l'épaule d'un geste rassurant :

\- Ça va ma chérie. Je sais.

Felicity fronça les sourcils. Elle savait ? Comment pouvait-elle savoir ?

C'est quand elle vit Ginger arrivée dans leur direction qu'elle comprit :

Évidement, elle aurait dû s'en douter.

\- Felicity tu vas bien ? J'étais inquiète, c'est pour ça que j'ai envoyé Mary, expliqua Ginger.

La jeune femme plaça les poings sur ses hanches adoptant une posture énervée face à son aînée.

\- Quoi ? s'enquit Gin, perplexe.

Nellie, qui n'avait rien suivit de leur échange déposa un baiser sur la joue de Felicity et déclara d'une voix maternelle :

\- Ne t'en fait pas ma chérie. Tu es jeune, belle et intelligente, tu ne tarderas pas à trouver un charmant jeune homme qui te fera oublier ce pirate de malheur.

Et sur ces mot, la patronne retourna servir ses clients laissant Felicity faire les gros yeux à Ginger.

\- Oh… tu m'en veux de lui avoir dit ? Je suis désolée ma chérie mais elle s'inquiétait pour toi, comme nous toutes. Ça fait deux mois que tu es pâle comme la mort et plus déprimée que jamais. Elle aurait fini par comprendre avec ou sans moi, comme Mary l'a fait. Au moins maintenant tu n'as plus besoin de faire semblant que tout va bien.

Oui, et c'était bien cela le problème. Parce qu'auparavant Mary et Nellie ne savait rien de ses malheurs, elle s'était évertuée à garder la tête haute devant elles et à agir comme si tout allait bien, mais maintenant qu'elle n'était plus forcée de jouer la comédie, elle avait peur de sombrer.

Ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes, sans qu'elle parvienne à se retenir.

\- Non ma chérie, tenta de la calmer Ginger. Plus de larmes. Il ne les mérite pas. Et pour tout te dire si je le revois dans les parages, je lui arrache ses attributs pour les donner aux chiens.

Un sourire étira les lèvres de Felicity. La gentillesse de Ginger à son égard n'avait pas de limite. Elle l'avait toujours protégée et soutenue à travers les difficultés que la vie lui avait fait traverser. La jeune femme voyait en elle plus qu'une amie. Elle était comme une mère. Felicity se rappelait à peine de la sienne, morte alors qu'elle était toute jeune, mais lorsque enfant elle se l'était imaginé, elle se la représentait comme une femme douce, aimante et attentive. Elle l'aurait soigné lorsqu'elle se serait blessé, lui aurait chanté des chansons pour l'endormir et l'aurait rassuré dans ses moments de doutes. Quand elle aurait grandit, elle aurait su trouver à ses côtés les conseils avisés qui lui auraient permit d'appréhender le monde.

Tout cela, elle l'avait trouvé auprès de Ginger et jamais elle ne pourrait lui exprimer toute sa gratitude ou l'affection qu'elle lui portait.

...

 _Les côtes indiennes, quelques semaines plus tard._

Jack était appuyé contre la rambarde du Diamant de Écarlate. Il ne quittait pas du regard les vagues qui agitaient l'océan devant lui. L'eau turquoise s'étendait à perte de vue et aucune terre ne venait déchirer l'horizon. Au loin le couché de soleil projetait dans le ciel des nuances de rouges et de roses. Une douce brise s'éleva et Jack l'accueilli à bras ouverts. Une bénédiction après la chaleur étouffante qui les avait tourmentés toute la journée.

Il sentit une présence se rapprocher de lui et il n'eut pas besoin de tourner la tête pour connaître l'identité du nouvel arrivant.

\- Je peut t'aider Elise ?

\- En effet. J'ai besoin de ton compas. Le mien ne semble pas très disposé aujourd'hui, s'agaça une femme aux cheveux roux.

\- Dit le mot magique et je pourrais me montrer magnanime, s'amusa Jack en se tournant face à la femme.

\- Tu n'es pas le capitaine de ce navire Jack. Je suis la seule à posséder ce titre ici, déclara t-elle d'une voix dure.

Ses yeux bleus lançaient des éclairs mais, loin de se sentir intimidé, Jack s'amusait de l'humeur de la donzelle.

\- Certes, mais ce n'est pas le mot que j'attendais _capitaine._

Utiliser ce titre pour un autre que lui lui arrachait la bouche, encore plus s'il s'agissait d'une femme.

\- Oh ? Est-ce que les mots « s'il te plaît » trouveront grâce à tes yeux ?

\- Évidemment chérie.

Et il lui tendit le précieux objet. Elle ne fut pas étonner de voir que l'aiguille n'indiquait pas le Nord. Elle savait parfaitement comment le compas de Jack fonctionnait et fut satisfaite de voir qu'ils avaient le bon cape.

\- Tu sais, je pourrais te mettre aux fers pour ces paroles… mais je n'aurais plus personne pour me distraire alors je vais passer outre pour cette fois.

Elle se détourna pour retourner à la barre suivit de près par Jack qui trouvait toujours dans leur échange l'amusement qui lui manquait depuis quelques temps.

\- Ta grandeur d'âme te perdra chér…

\- Ne m'appelle pas ainsi ! siffla la pirate.

\- Allons Elise. Je te connais depuis l'époque où tu mouillais encore ton lit.

Le rire de Jack s'éleva et Elise vit un des membres de son équipage l'imiter discrètement. Nul doute possible, il l'avait entendu et ne manquerait pas d'en parler à ses hommes le moment venu. Elle n'avait plus aucun mal à être respectée sur son navire. Ses homme lui étaient loyaux et la connaissaient suffisamment pour savoir que même si elle était une femme, elle n'en était pas moins redoutable.

\- La réciprocité est applicable dans ton cas également Jack. Et toi ? demanda t-elle à l'homme qui riait toujours derrière eux. Tu n'es pas censé aller nettoyer le pont avec Monsieur Wilkes ?

Jack contint difficilement son hilarité en voyant l'homme partir tout en maugréant quelques paroles intelligibles.

\- Je ne voulais pas t'offenser Elise, simplement souligner les nombreuses années qui se sont écoulées depuis notre première rencontre.

\- Tu as de la chance que je sois si tolérante Sparrow. Avec d'autres tu aurais fini par-dessus bord depuis longtemps.

\- J'ai aussi de la chance d'être le détenteur des cartes dont tu as tant besoin, murmura t-il à son oreille.

\- Tu sais pourquoi j'ai besoin de ces cartes Jack. Ce n'est pas pour moi, c'est…

\- Oui je sais. Mais je dois t'avouer Elise que tes raisons me laisse indifférent, tant que j'ai une récompense à la hauteur de ma participation dans cette quête.

Il se détourna et descendit d'un pas chancelant vers la cale. Elise le suivit du regard. Jack avait beau prétendre le contraire, mais il n'était pas aussi insensible qu'il voulait le laisser croire. Elle savait qu'elle pouvait compter sur lui et c'était tout ce qui lui importait.

...

Quelques minutes plus tard, Jack réapparu sur le pont d'une humeur massacrante :

\- Pourquoi n'y a-t-il plus une goutte de rhum sur ce rafiot ?

\- Parce que tu a volé et bu tout ce que nous avions chargé ? hasarda Elise qui avait du mal à contenir son amusement.

\- Ne me le reproche pas. Je suis l'élément le plus utile sur ton navire et ce dans tous les domaines.

Le sourire aguicheur qu'il lui adressa la fit lever les yeux au ciel. Jack et elle n'avaient plus entretenus ce genre de rapports depuis de très nombreuses années, à l'époque où elle n'avait pas encore rejoint la piraterie et où lui n'était encore qu'un jeune homme sans l'ombre d'un poil au menton. Aujourd'hui il n'était plus que des amis qui se respectait suffisamment pour ne pas s'entre-tuer pour quelques pièces d'or.

\- Montre toi patient. Tu auras ton rhum lorsque nous accosteront sur l'île de Sainte Marie.

\- Parfait. Je descend en cabine afin de… méditer sur des questions de la plus haute importance.

\- Dis plutôt que tu vas fantasmer quelques heures sur la femme dont tu tais si farouchement le nom.

\- Une femme et quelle femme au juste ? demanda t-il froidement sans prendre la peine de se retourner.

Il disparu dans la cabine et Elise leva les yeux au ciel.

Oui décidément elle ne le connaissait que trop bien.

Jack ferma la porte de la cabine et alla s'asseoir derrière le vaste bureau afin d'étudier les cartes qui s'y trouvait. Pourtant son esprit ne parvenait pas à se concentrer sur les parchemins. Les paroles d'Elise venaient de réveiller quelques souvenirs qu'il avait toutes les peines du monde à faire taire depuis qu'il avait embarqué sur ce navire.

\- Je ne fantasme sur personne, s'obstina t-il. Je vais très bien.

Il se répéta cette phrase comme il l'avait fait une centaine de fois mais voyant que cela ne l'aidait pas, il s'adonna à une autre prière, la seule qui parvenait à apaiser son esprit tourmenter.

 _Elle est bien mieux là où elle est… Sans moi… C'est ce qui est le mieux pour elle._


	22. Chapter 22

Chapitre 22

 _Île Sainte Marie, Madagascar ._ _Quelques semaines plus tard ..._

Couché dans un hamac, Jack s'éveilla lorsqu'il senti qu'on le secouait vigoureusement. De mauvaise volonté, il ouvrit un œil et eu la désagréable surprise de se retrouver face au premier lieutenant d'Elise.

– Il est temps de vous réveiller Sparrow.

La voix bourrue de l'homme ne fut pas bien accueillie par Jack, pas plus que le fait qu'il avait omis d'utiliser son titre pour s'adresser à lui.

– C'est Capitaine Sparrow, se senti-t-il obliger de lui rappeler.

– Je ne vois votre vaisseau nulle part capitaine, fit remarquer non sans ironie l'homme. Et je vous rappelle que nous avons déjà un capitaine à bord.

– Je ne cherche pas à remplacer Elise mon gars alors inutile d'employer ce ton menaçant avec moi.

– C'est le _capitaine_ Hunter, pas Elise…

L'homme s'interrompit au moment où le sujet de leur conversation entra dans la cabine. Elle adressa un regard sévère à son second.

– Greg, cela ne te concerne pas. Sort d'ici et occupe-toi et donner mes ordres à l'équipage.

– Oui capitaine.

Puis, sans perdre un instant, l'homme quitta la cabine d'un pas rapide, non sans un dernier regard chargé de colère à Jack. Ce dernière n'y prit guère attention tant il était occupé à renfiler ses bottes, mais déclara néanmoins :

– Il a un léger problème de maîtrise si tu veux mon avis.

– Je ne te le demande pas Jack. Et Greg n'a aucun problème, il m'est simplement loyal.

– Et certainement quelques rêves coquins à ton égard ma douce…

Elise soupira :

– Pour l'amour du ciel Jack quand vas-tu te décider à la fermer ?

– Jamais, tu le sais bien.

– Tu n'as donc pas grandi depuis la dernière fois que l'on s'est vu ?

– Non, admit Jack avec un haussement d'épaules. J'ai juste acquis quelques cicatrices de plus.

– Et il me semble que tu m'en dois une ou deux, ironisa Elise tout en fixant son pistolet à sa ceinture.

– Alors, nous avons accosté sur l'Île de Sainte Marie ? Je crois m'être assoupi quelques minutes.

– Oui nous avons accosté et oui tout l'équipage pourra confirmer que tu t'es « assoupi », au vu tout le tapage dont tes ronflements nous ont gratifié.

Jack préféra ne pas relever cette dernière phrase sachant qu'Elise cherchait juste à se venger pour sa petite boutade précédente.

– Il est temps d'aller nous saouler alors. J'en ai grand besoin, déclara le pirate en regagnant le pont principal.

– Puis je te demander pourquoi ? s'enquit Elise qui le suivait de près.

– Où est donc ton tyrannique premier lieutenant ? demanda Jack qui clairement, préférait ignorer la curiosité de son amie.

– Parti à terre récupérer l'argent que l'on me doit sur l'île.

– Oh de l'argent… Beaucoup ?

Les yeux du pirate brillaient d'avantage de convoitise que de curiosité, ce qui n'échappa à Elise.

– Cela n'est pas ton affaire Jack.

– Mais…

\- J'ai déjà accepté de te donner quinze pour cent du trésor en échange de la carte qui mène à la Fontaine, n'est-ce pas suffisant ?

– Trésor que je t'aide à trouver, cru bon de préciser Jack. Je pense que je mérite… vingt-cinq pour cent.

– Jack…

– Vingt, ou l'accord ne tient plus petit renard.

– Combien de fois t'ai-je demandé de ne pas m'appeler ainsi ?

Le ton de sa voix n'était pas en accord avec l'éclat à peine perceptible dans son regard, ce que Jack remarqua de suite. Quoi qu'elle en dise elle aimait bien ce petit nom dont il usait avec elle depuis leur plus tendre enfance.

– Vingt ou pas d'accord.

Elle finit par soupirer :

– Bien.

Ils descendirent tous deux le long de l'échelle pour atteindre la chaloupe. Avançant rapidement à la force des bras de l'équipage vigoureux de la jeune Capitaine, ils arrivèrent rapidement à terre. Dès qu'ils furent à quai, Jack demanda :

– Au fait, tu ne m'as jamais dit pourquoi ton fils a tant besoin de la fontaine.

– Je suis une mère, je veux ce qu'il y a de mieux pour mon fils. C'est tout ce que tu as besoin de savoir.

–Mais je suis curieux, où est le père ? insista Jack d'un ton détaché.

– Ce ne sont pas tes affaires !

Jack sursauta. Elise n'élevait que rarement la voix. Elle n'avait pas besoin de ça pour se faire respecter et c'était une femme réputée pour son sang-froid et sa maîtrise. La voir perdre ainsi ses moyens inquiétait Jack plus que cela ne l'intriguait.

– Très bien Elise, acquiesça-t-il. Nous sommes amis et je suis juste inquiet pour toi. Inutile de me tuer pour cela.

Il avait levé les mains en signe de reddition. Sa voix douce et son regard sérieux calma la jeune femme qui s'en voulu aussitôt de s'être emportée.

– Je sais. Je suis désolée.

Ils se remirent en chemin et plus aucun mots ne fut prononcés jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à la taverne la plus proche. Finalement il n'y avait pas que Jack qui avait besoin de se saouler aujourd'hui.

 _Tortuga au même moment_

Felicity était en train de nettoyer le comptoir tandis que les derniers clients quittaient la taverne d'un pas chancelant. Elle ne songeait plus qu'à les imiter pour rejoindre sa petite chambre, en quête d'un repos bien mérité, lorsqu'elle senti une présence près d'elle. Elle leva les yeux et fut étonnée de trouvée devant elle le jeune homme blond aux yeux bleus que Jack avait frappé quelques mois auparavant. Il lui adressa un sourire mais était visiblement nerveux et mal à l'aise.

– Bonsoir.

D'un geste imperceptible, Felicity enserra une bouteille sous le comptoir, prête à se défendre en cas de besoin. Elle savait ce qu'un homme saoul était capable de faire à une jeune femme seule si l'envie lui en prenait et le fait qu'elle soit muette ne jouait pas en sa faveur, mais elle n'était pas une proie facile et n'avait pas l'intention de le devenir. Encore incertaine des intentions du jeune homme elle choisit de rester sur ses gardes mais lui adressa un bref signe de tête en guise de salut.

– Je suis désolé pour la dernière fois. Je ne savais pas que vous étiez muette et… je suis navré de mettre montré si insistant.

Felicity fut profondément choquée par tant de politesse. Les hommes qui fréquentaient la taverne n'étaient pas des modèles de courtoisie, et saoul, ce jeune homme s'était comporté comme tous les autres…

– Je n'ai pas bu ce soir, ajouta-t-il comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées. Je vous le promets.

Il paraissait en effet tout à fait sobre et ses excuses semblaient des plus sincères, aussi elle le gratifia d'un sourire pour lui signifier qu'elle lui accordait son pardon.

– Puis-je me permettre de vous raccompagner chez vous ? A quelle heure terminez-vous ?

– Maintenant mon chou.

Felicity sursauta à la voix de Ginger qui s'empressait de les rejoindre.

– Vas-y ma chérie. Je vais terminer.

Felicity adressa un regard lourd de reproches à son amie qui se contenta de lui sourire. Quelle traîtresse ! Allant d'abord récupérer son châle qu'elle drapa autour de ses épaules, elle revint rapidement, et suivit le jeune homme à l'extérieur.

– Au fait, je m'appelle Erik. Je suis marin.

Il tendit une main à Felicity qui l'accepta et la serra brièvement.

– Vous vous appelez Felicity c'est bien ça ? Un petit oiseau est venu me le dire.

La jeune femme soupçonnait que le petit oiseau en question soit une des filles de la taverne et plus précisément Ginger. Contrairement à elle, l'ancienne prostituée n'avait pas eu l'air étonnée de voir le dénommé Erik ce soir.

– C'est un très beau nom.

Felicity se senti rougir. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude qu'un homme s'intéresse à elle. La dernière fois que c'était arrivé, les choses c'étaient mal terminées. Sentant qu'à nouveau ses pensées s'égaraient vers un certain pirate, la jeune femme se ressaisi. Jack Sparrow l'avait blessée au-delà de l'imaginable, mais elle pouvait guérir de ces blessures.

 _Au même instant, sur l'île de Sainte Marie._

Jack prit une gorgée de rhum tout en s'étalant de tout son long dans la chaise bancale sur laquelle son fessier avait élu domicile en début de soirée. Contrairement à Elise, qui était en train de manger un bol de ragoût avec appétit, il n'avait désiré se remplir le ventre avec autre chose que du rhum.

– Au fait, quel âge a ton fils ? demanda Jack d'une voix légèrement pâteuse.

– Cinq ans, répondit calmement Elise sans relevé le nez de son dîner.

– Et ce grand gaillard a un nom ?

– Jaimie.

– Je vois… et où se trouve ce mystérieux garçon ?

– En Angleterre, chez une amie.

\- Hmm ...

– Et toi alors ? demanda Elise qui, lasse de l'interrogatoire que lui faisait subir son ami, décida d'inverser les rôles. Qui est donc la mystérieuse femme qui à retourner ton cerveau en même temps que ton cœur ?

– Il n'y a aucune femme ! Et mon cerveau va mieux que jamais.

Elise abandonna son repas afin de reporter toute son attention sur l'homme qui lui faisait face.

– Qui est ce fameux Trésor alors ? Au début je pensais que tu parlais de celui que l'on s'apprête à trouver, jusqu'à ce que je t'entende clairement dire « petite fée ».

– Quand m'as-tu entendu dire de telles absurdités ?

– Lorsque tu dormais, il y a quelques nuits.

Jack resta silencieux un long moment si bien qu'Elise reprit le co. Elle n'allait pas le forcer à lui parler s'il ne le désirait pas.

– C'est… une jeune femme que je connais depuis des années, avoua-t-il finalement à contrecœur.

Elise n'avait jamais entendu Jack évoquer une femme ainsi. Les seules avec qui il entretenait des liaisons étaient des prostituées et jamais il ne les aurait qualifiées de « jeunes femmes ». Ni tenant plus, Elise insista. Elle voulait en savoir plus sur cette mystérieuse inconnue.

– Comment s'appelle-t-elle ?

– Felicity.

Ce simple aveu brûla la langue du pirate ainsi que son cœur. C'était la première fois qu'il prononçait son nom depuis qu'il l'avait quitté et ce constat le laissait amer.

– Felicity… est-elle jolie ?

– Évidemment qu'elle l'est ! s'offusqua Jack.

– Alors où est-elle ? Pourquoi elle n'est pas avec toi ?

– Elle… C'est quoi ça ? Un interrogatoire ? C'est juste une fille.

– A en juger par la façon dont tu parles d'elle, elle est plus que ça. Avoue le Jack. C'est tellement évident. Tu penses à elle et c'est pour ça que tu sembles si souvent ailleurs.

– Il n'y a rien à avouer ! Je l'ai tronché deux fois, fin de l'histoire.

Il descendit le reste de sa bouteille de rhum espérant que la boisson l'assommerait suffisamment pour qu'il n'ait plus à entendre Elise, mais c'était sans compter sur la ténacité de la jolie rousse.

– Ce n'est pas ça qui te la fera oublier, déclara t-elle en désignant la bouteille à présent vide devant eux.

– Sacre bleu, je ne pense pas à elle !

Cette fois la voix de Jack se fit menaçante. Elise était en terrain glissant et elle sentait qu'elle ferait mieux de ne pas insister.

– Très bien Jack. Inutile de crier. Va donc te trouver une fille pour la nuit, cela te détendra peut être un peu.

Elle n'avait aucune envie de batailler avec lui. S'il ne voulait pas s'avouer une chose aussi évidente, qu'à cela ne tienne.

– Voilà une bonne idée.

De son œil expert, il remarqua quelques donzelles qui le fixaient avec une certaine insistance. Il en remarqua une en particulier, à la chevelure flamboyante et au décolleté qui découvrait presque entièrement sa poitrine. Jack lui fit signe d'approcher et la jeune femme ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. D'une démarche chaloupée elle rejoignit le pirate.

Elise regarda Jack bouche bée.

– Je n'étais pas sérieuse tu sais ?

La nouvelle arrivante se laissa tomber sur les genoux de Jack qui passa un bras ferme autour de sa taille.

–Moi si. Tu as un nom ma jolie ? demanda-t-il.

Non pas qu'il s'en préoccupe, mais il avait envie de se montrer sous son meilleur jour ce soir.

– Anne, monsieur ...?

Elle avait un léger accent français qui attisa le désir du pirate.

–Tu peux m'appeler Jack.

Elise leva les yeux au ciel.

–Les hommes.

Les rires du couple lui parvinrent jusqu'à être remplacés par des sons de baisers et de gémissements dont elle se serait passé. La lubricité de son ami d'enfance la révulsait à cet instant, d'autant que son attitude n'avait pour but que de l'aider à se voiler la face.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'il disparut à l'étage avec sa compagne de la soirée qu'Elise se détendit enfin.

 _Jack… sombre idiot_ , pensa-t-elle.

…

Ginger se glissa derrière le comptoir pour rejoindre Felicity.

– Alors, comment était ta promenade avec Erik la nuit dernière ? s'enquit-elle avec un petit sourire.

L'intéressée haussa les épaules sans détourner son attention de la commande qu'elle préparait.

– Etait-ce agréable ? Il semble gentil et honnête et on dirait qu'il t'aime bien.

Felicity posa la bouteille de vin avec un peu plus de force que nécessaire.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ma chérie ? Est-ce qu'il s'est mal conduit ? s'inquiéta Ginger.

La jeune fille secoua la tête.

– Alors quoi ? Ne me dit pas que tu penses encore à ce maudit pirate !

Le frisson qui parcouru le corps de Felicity ne passa pas inaperçu et Ginger comprit qu'elle avait visé juste :

– Felicity il est parti ! Il ne t'a même pas laissé la moindre lettre…

Cela elle le savait déjà, mais même si elle désirait plus que tout oublier Jack et aller de l'avant, la tâche s'annonçait plus difficile qu'elle ne l'escomptait.

– Je sais que tu l'aimes et que tu te sens sûrement redevable parce qu'il t'a protégé à une époque, mais… mais ce n'est pas le genre d'homme qui prends les engagements que tu espères avec une femme ma chérie. C'est un menteur et un voleur ! Tu ne sais même pas s'il est toujours vivant …

Le verre que Felicity était en train de remplir s'échappa de ses mains et se brisa à ses pieds. Elle s'agenouilla pour ramasser les débris de verres, et se coupa la main dans le processus. C'en était trop pour elle. Les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. Elle ne voulait pas montrer à Ginger sa faiblesse. Elle savait que son amie avait raison et qu'elle était pitoyable avec ses espoirs de petite fille écervelée et crédule. Elle se sentait honteuse et ne supportant plus le regard empli de pitié de Ginger sur elle, Felicity se releva et couru hors de la taverne.

Elle espérait qu'en courant suffisamment vite, elle parviendrait à échapper à ses sentiments pour Jack. C'était ce qu'elle désirait le plus au monde à présent.


End file.
